


A False Victory

by tolkiensring22



Series: Tale of the Crocus and the Wolf [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU (kind of), Brother of Elsa and Anna, Brother-Sister Relationships, Civil War, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Israel, Judaism, Minor Violence, Multi, Orcs, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkiensring22/pseuds/tolkiensring22
Summary: After the Storm has come, Elsa and young lord Isaiah become leaders of the kingdom against Aron the Red Snake, Elsa's uncle. Elsa and her family will have to face many losses and questions, while lord Isaiah and his family will have to fight and save themselves.However, Aron allied himself with a person who will put Elsa and her powers to the test.Book II in a series.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Anna (Disney) & Original-Brother-of-Elsa-and-Anna, Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tale of the Crocus and the Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666696
Kudos: 1





	1. After the first Storm

**NOTE:** **This fanfic is the continuation of my fanfic "The Storm is coming", and this is Book II in the series. If you haven't read Book I, you will hardly understand anything in this fanfic. Although, please be patient with me, because that is:**

**a) My first fanfiction.**

**b) English is not my native.**

**As I said, I wrote the draft of the entire Book II, and it has 46 chapters. I will revise the chapters, but it will take much, much longer to publish all the chapters since I have many responsibilities in life now and I cannot ignore them. This story is a responsibility as well (to me personally) and I will publish chapters when I can.**

**Just like in the previous book:**

**Disclaimer: No characters from Tangled, Frozen, Elena of Avalor and Brave franchises belong to me. Nor does Aladdin that is referenced. They all belong to their rightful owner, Disney (Pixar Studios, Disney Television Animation and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures to be precise). In one way, one can say not even my original characters FULLY belong to me, (but do belong in the another way) since they wouldn't exist without the Disney work. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit.**

**I also don't own the right to the brilliantly constructed language of Sindarin by J. R. R Tolkien and I don't own the right to the names from Lord of the Rings, nor do I owe the rights to the few expies from games Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War.**

**Thanks in advance, I hope you'll enjoy it:)**

The walls of the Galenlond were now guarded by foreign soldiers. While coming to Galenlond, Harald saw around it thousands of people held captive. He wanted to set them free. He wanted to help all of them, to give them food and shelter, but he saw them forced into camps. What could he do for them?

What caught his eye was one little girl, barely nine years old, crying before a huge soldier. The soldier slapped her.

"Your mother already has enough food, girl! Get away!" the soldier said, before someone punched him in the back. "Who do you thi..." the man he saw was..."prince" Harald, and his men. Borros, the tall and muscled one and Cadwyl, the smart and sly one, even though Borros wasn't dumb neither. Borros was the one who punched him.

"Lord Harald, I..." 

"Listen, scum!" Borros said and held him by the throat. "If there is one thing I hate, it is people who strike children!"

"Borros!" Harald said and Borros let go of the soldier. The man breathed in relief. The worst has passed and prince Harald was just staring at him. In the next moment however, he was on the floor and his nose was bleeding. He thought it was broken. Prince Harald took him by the throat too. 

"The next time I see you striking a child, I will strike you with my sword. Do you understand?!" Harald was furious.

"Yes, my lord!" the soldier said. Harald nodded and punched him in the head. He got up and cleaned his hand on his own clothing. "Now get up and go." Harald commanded. The soldier started to get up slowly. "Go, dog!" he kicked him in the butt and the man ran away as fast as he could. Harald then turned to see a little girl and her watery eyes. He approached her and crouched in front of her. 

"Are you alright?" Harald asked. The girl slowly nodded, still crying a little. "That man will no longer hurt you. Tell me what you asked him."

"My mother." the girl said, crying. "She is hungry. They bring us very little food and," she wiped her tears. "She always leaves everything for me, she doesn't eat anything. Please. My mother needs to eat. Please. At least give her bread." 

When Harald heard this, he was sad, and he pittied the poor little girl. Then, he was terrified. _Father did not give people food?_ Harald couldn't believe father went that far.

"Borros! Bring some food!" Borros ran and came back with a full of food. He gave it to Harald, who then gave it to the little girl. "Take this and give your mother. And yourself." he placed both of his hands on the girls shoulders. "It will be enough for you and your mother today. Hey, Imal!" Harald chose one soldier. "You will care about this child and her mother. You will bring them food and water whenever they need it." Harald then looked at the food. "Bring this man to your mother. He will take care of both of you." Harald patted the girl on the shoulder. 

"Lord bless you, your highness." the little girl said with small, but genuine smile and ran away into the camp. Harald then got on his feet. 

"Harald!" the voice called him. It was his brother, Asmund, and Gisman was standing besides him. "We must go on. Father will not allow us to wait because of some peasants." Harald wanted to tell Asmund to not speak like that of people, but he knew that would be a failed mission. They just entered Galenlond. Cadwyl and Borros were following them.

"Whoever hit my hand, I will kill him." Borros said, still touching his bandaged hand.

"You will first have to know who did that, Borros." Cadwyl said. "You kind of forgot that, didn't you?"

"I remember the men that came to the camp." Borros commented.

"So?"

"So I will simply kill all of them when I see them." Borros said. They hurt his hand, he will cut both of their hands.

"You will not kill one of them, if you don't want to have any trouble with Aron." Cadwyl said. Borros raised his eyebrow.

"Whom?" 

"Do you remember that young man whose head you tried to cut off before your hand was hit?"

"The short one with black hair? What about him?" 

"That was Robin Frost." when Borros heard that, his eyes widened.

At the entrance to the place where the lord of Galenlond usually resided, there was standing a man with blonde beard and hair, very familiar to Harald, a family. Refil, his half-brother. 

"You two came back." Refil said. 

"While you never left." Asmund commented. Refill looked questioningly.

"Do you really want to compare us t, Asmund?" Asmund was silent. He must have had the desire to punch Refil in the face, just as usual. 

"This was quite a progress." Harald said, and Refil looked at him confused. "I mean...what you and father did." Harald realized what he said was needless. "Is Dargol here?" Refil nodded. "Aidan and Alayna?" Refil nodded again.

"Your father is also here, prince." another voice said, but the one that Harald hated A woman with a tattoo of roses and skull. She was smiling devilishly. "And he is not happy you didn't bring the princess."

"I knew my father is here, Caine." Harald said, gritting his teeth. "I didn't need you to tell me." 

"Looks like someone did." Caine touched her blade.

"Let's get inside." Refil raided his voice. "Father is waiting." Caine nodded, Asmund nodded, Gisman nodded, Refill nodded, and at the very end, Harald nodded as well. Then the soldiers opened the door. 

Harald didn't even care about the wide room. Only thing he was looking at were his father's back, standing above the table that had the map of entire Five Kingdoms on it. Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes, waiting for his permission to speak, while Harald's heart started beating faster and louder. He took a time to glance around, and he saw that Dargol was there beside his father. Dargol looked at him. His brother Dargol was six feet tall, had long black hair, blue eyes and small beard. 

"What happened?" the seemingly calm voice of Aron was treated by everyone in the room as if he was yelling. Everyone listened to him.

"The princess escaped, my king." Gisman answered. Everyone was nervous.

"Maybe she wouldn't have if we did what I said, don't you think, Harald?" Asmund said and provoked him to argument.

"What did you say?"

"I said that we shouldn't take rest and that we shouldn't go hunting, while you insisted that we should go there."

"And what are our men? Made of stone? You think they can live...be capable without rest and food."

"Our men were worthless in comparison to princess." 

"Well we needed them to bring her. And no one forced you to go hunting."

"I went with you because you cannot do anything without me." Asmund said coldly. Harald held the hilt of his sword.

"You are the last thing I needed today, As..."

"Enough." Aron said again. His tone was normal, but everyone could still hear it and everyone obeyed it without question. "What _exactly_ happened?"

"Robin Frost came, father." Asmund said. "And saved her."

"Robin Frost saved her _alone_." Aron said, still not looking at anyone just at the map, and his back turned in his sons.

"No father." Harald said, swallowing. "He had around fifteen people with himself."

"You couldn't defeat _fifteen_ men?" Aron said, again quietly.

"No." Harald answered immediately. He could see his father nodded.

"Robin Frost, you said, ran away too?" 

"Yes, my king." Gisman said.

"You could have brought both the princess and Robin Frost to me, but instead they both ran away?"

"Yes." Harald answered. Aron then finally turned to look at all of them. He was scratching his beard.

"While you were hunting?" he said. Instead of answering, Harald just nodded. "And you weren't there?" 

"We arrived later, father." Asmund said.

"But not in the right time?" Asmund glanced everywhere when he said that and then looked down.

"No." Asmund answered. Aron then started walking slowly to them, still scratching his beard. But he was calmed...at least it seemed so.

"Whose idea was it?" he asked. Everyone stared in each other for a moment.

"What?" Harald asked.

"Whose idea was it to go hunt?" Aron raised his hand as if he was telling someone to shut up.

Harald looked around. "I, Asmund and Gisman agreed to go hunting."

"I didn't..."

"Shut up when your brother is speaking." Aron said, still in normal tone, and Asmund straightened. Aron then looked Harald in the eyes. "Who proposed that idea first?"

"I did, my king." Gisman answered. Aron then looked at him. 

"You did?" Aron raised his eyebrow. 

"Yes." Gisman swallowed. Aron then slowly walked to Gisman.

"Why?" Gisman swallowed again.

"I...I..., your majesty, we...our men were hungry." Gisman started to shake in fear. "We needed food."

"You didn't have enough food?" Aron asked.

"No, no...I mean yes. What I want to say is, we...we wanted some meat, your majesty."

"All men wanted some meat?"

"Yes...well, actually." Harald was expecting it. He was just waiting for the wrong words. " I wanted it." Aron nodded, while Gisman shook in fear. "You see, your majesty. I ate nothing but, but, soup and bread for weeks. I...I, I grew tired of it. I, I wanted to taste some deer meat."

"Deer meat?" Aron repeated.

"Yes." Gisman answered and started to sweat. "My king, I..."

With a single and quick slash, Aron cut Gisman's throat, and he fell to the floor, immediately dead. Harald closed his eyes when he heard the slash. It still disturbed him when that happens and it disturbed everyone else as well. Gisman's lifeless body was on the floor, while Aron's sword was in his left hand, it's blade barely bloody. Aron stared at the body as if it was nothing and he put the sword back into it's sheath.

"Get rid of this garbage." Aron said as he walked slowly back to his map, while few soldiers immediately obeyed his order. "Cadwyl, you will replace this corpse." 

If some other master said, Cadwyl would've answered with "As you wish." but he didn't have the courage to speak even a word to Aron. 

"Don't think you will go unpunished, Asmund and Harald." Aron said, while his sons were looking down in shame."Now leave everyone."

Harald and all who followed him into the room went out, while the soldiers present from before, including Caine, Refil and Dargol, stayed in the room. "I said everyone." Aron repeated, his voice still in a normal tone. Without a word, everyone left him alone while he was looking at the map of entire Israel.

* * *

The lord of Gondor was sitting in the darkness of his cell, counting thoughts inside his mind, ranging from fear and terror to anger and disappointment. Aramir wanted to destroy his chains and break the grids of his cell, but that was something he could only dream of. He was worried about Arrana, about her safety, about her life. He wanted the strength of ten men, to get out of the cell and kill everyone who even laid a finger on her. But he couldn't. And that is why he punched the wall in anger. His knuckles were bruised and his eyes red. He was crying the last night, but he couldn't cry this night. _If only anyone else knew._ Aramir crossed his hands and started to sing the Psalms, like every morning and night.

" _Save me, O God, for the waters have come up to my neck._

_I sink in the miry depths, where there is no foothold. I have come into the deep waters; the floods engulf me._

_I am worn out calling for help; my throat is parched. My eyes fail, looking for my God."_

"I expected that." the voice said and Aramir finally saw some light. He turned his face away because the light hurt his eyes a little, but he quickly recovered. "I expected to see you pray, my lord. You were always a God-fearing man." Then Aramir recognized his voice and face.

"Hildim?" Aramir said surprised. The fifty-year-old man with a long beard nodded.

"Indeed." Hildim answered.

"What are you doing here? With the Red Snake?" Aramir then closed his eyes and realized. "Of course. Outlaws are always friends with outlaws."

"I am no friend with the Red Snake." he answered. He took out the canteen. "I came to give you water. You must be thirsty." 

Aramir stared at the canteen for a few moments, intending not to take it. But he was thirsty and, well, Hildim was not the Red Snake. Aramir slowly reached out and took the canteen and drank little water.

"My daughter. Have you seen her? Is she alright?" 

"Don't worry, lord Aramir, your daughter is alright. Aron is keeping her a hostage in one room in Galenlond." Hildim glanced at chains on Aramir's hands. "She is in far better position than you."

"I have friends." Aramir said. "The priest called Adonijah, and two guards called Eradan and Gad. There is also a young man I took for a helper, named Ethil. Are they alright as well?"

"Ethil." Hildim repeated. "The young lad with not a single hair on his face, is that he?"

"Yes." Aramir answered. Hildim chuckled.

"Those lads are rare. Don't worry, they are all fine. They are in their own cells. Except for your priest. He is held in the camp and sleeping in it. But don't worry, he too is fine."

"He wouldn't show respect even to a priest." Aramir chuckled. "I expected that from him." Aramir then looked at Hildim again. "After I banished you, you had to go somewhere, of course."

"For the last time." Hildim raised his tone. "There was no evidence I murdered that man." 

"But you committed other crimes." Aramir said. "So I had to banish you."

"Yo offered me either hanging or banishment." Hildim said. "I didn't have much choice."

"Is that why you came here?" Aramir asked. "To laugh at the man who banished you and see him in this cell."

"No, my lord, I don't hate you for what you did." the words surprised Aramir. "No, I don't. You did your duty. And what you did was right. I deserved that punishment. While being banished, I had much more free time and almost no one to talk with, and I also had very little space. In circumstances like that, it is like a man is stuck between four walls, and he goes deep into himself and learns to think and learns all the mistakes he made." Aramir nodded at that.

"So you came to set me free then?" 

"No." Aramir sighed.

"With that way of thinking, then why did you pledged yourself to him?"

"I didn't pledge myself to him because of him." Hildim said. "I want to save people from him."

"You will save people from him if you fight him."

"There is no way of defeating him, Aramir." Hildim said sadly. "I am trying to save people from his wrath and anger. To help the victims of war." Aramir shook his head.

"I understand you, Hildim, but helping him will not do anything good, it will only make things worse." Aramir said in panic.

"There were many tyrants before. And to be honest, only the nobles suffered greatly from them. I will protect the people from hunger and abuse, that is my intent."

"The problem is not Aron being king." Aramir then held the grids of his cell. "Israel is very well prepared to survive another tyrant. Aron would be worst of all before, but Israel would outlive him. But that is not the main threat, Hildim. There is something far worse at work." Hildim's eyes widened, and he crouched to meet Aramir eye-to-eye level.

"I am listening." Hildim said. Aramir went silent. He was afraid Hildim will say that. He couldn't allow anyone to hear.

"I cannot say." Hildim was surprised.

"What?" 

"What you heard: I cannot say!" Aramir raised his voice. "I gave an oath. I gave my word. The only one I ever told was to God Himself, in my prayers."

"That's what you do, just like I said. You pray."

"And what else can I do?" Aramir answered but returned to the topic. "I cannot tell you. I can never."

"Aramir." Hildim said. "If you want me to help you, you will have to tell me."

"I can't, I can't!" Aramir hit his head once against the grids in anger, causing Hildim to flinch. Aramir sighed. "It is too risky for me to tell you. To tell anyone. Everyone would panic and not do what is needed. I am the only one who knows...part of it."

"Part of it?" Hildim now became angry. "Part of it! You know only part of it! How is that going to help anyone?"

"I know enough, Hildam!" Aramir lied. He had to. "I know enough. Please, set me free. Help my daughter and my friends get out of here." Aramir then pointed to his head. "Everything you need is here. It's here. Everything we need. Please Hildim."

"I have to know what you are talking about, Aramir. I cannot risk everything I am doing just because of your words."

"If I told you, you would not listen to anything else I said!" Aramir raised his voice. "You would start shaking in fear and run for your life like a madman."

"You don't trust people, don't you, my lord. Not even the loyalty of your family and friends, I see. You didn't tell them this neither?"

"It's not about my trust in their loyalty! It's about what they can and what they _can't_. And you are one of them. Forgive me, Hildim. Forgive me, but I cannot tell you what I saw at Jol Port." Aramir started talking to himself. "What I know. What I saw there. What I saw with Aron. I cannot say that."

"Aramir, you _must_! _"_ Hildim raised his voice. " I need to know what is happening. Everyone needs to know. Maybe people will leave Aron if they know what you know." 

Aramir wanted to tell somebody. So much. He kept it for ten years inside and it gave him nightmares. He even yelled at Yelena when she asked him about that the first time. He terrified her and he felt terrible for that. But he couldn't tell anyone. For the good of everything and everyone, he couldn't.

"I cannot." he whispered slowly. Hildim sighed.

"Then there is nothing left to speak." Hildim said and put bread in Aramir's hand. "I will bring you bread and water whenever I hear you don't have, don't worry about that. I will keep both my eyes on your daughter and your friends. See you some other day, my lord." Hildim picked up his torch and started leaving.

"Hildim!" Aramir cried, but he left. Then he came back to the ground and punched it again with his hand.

* * *

_"O,_ _Lord, who shall sojourn in Your tent? Who shall dwell on Your holy hill?_

_He who walks blamelessly and does what is right and speaks truth in his heart;_

_Who does not slander with his tongue and does no evil to his neighbor, nor takes up a reproach against his friend;_

_In whose eyes a vile person is despised, but who honors those who fear the Lord; who swears to his own hurt and does not change;_

_Who does not put out his money at interest and does not take a bribe against the innocent. He who does these things shall never be moved."_

"Einarr!" when Einarr heard that, he flinched and the book almost fell from his hand, but he saved it in time. He turned and saw exactly the person he was expecting. Priest Kalf was not happy. "Instead of reading the Scriptures all the day, you could actually apply what they say in practice. For example..." Kalf took ten big books and threw them in Einarr's hands. Einnar was surprised, and he thought his hands will fall, but luckily they didn't. "Put these books in the library now."

"My father..." 

"Einarr. Don't ask questions."

"But, my father, this is not our castle." Einarr looked around the courtyard of Longon. Kalf, three other priests and the group of hundred soldiers all came to Longon four days ago and decided to stay here for "few days", which in Kalf's language means a month or two. However, even though this was not their castle...

"That somehow makes you free of obeying me?" Kalf asked. Einarr could only swallow.

"No, my father." 

"Then go and place those book in library. Don't waste my time, Einarr!" Kalf's green-blue eyes were angry.

"At your command, my father! I will fly like an arrow!"

"Fly like an arrow that is faster than lightning. Go!" Einarr obeyed and ran immediately, almost falling clumsily, but successfully kept his balance, leaving Kalf alone.

_That boy is gonna be a good priest one day._ Kalf thought after a sigh. _But he is still nine years away from that. He will remain an apprentice. Uh, well, maybe that is the best. He will improve in that long time._

Einarr, meanwhile, placed the books on the first table he found, instead of bookshelves. A court librarian is certainly not going to die if he puts books in their place, but Einarr really doesn't have time for that. He is as hungry as the wolf, while everyone else is already eating at the table in the courtyard.

Everyone was drinking and eating, while lord Arvid Ethac, lord of Longon, and priest Fillan were sitting at the head of the table and talking about something more serious, although Einarr didn't think he had to guess twice. The Red Snake returned weeks ago, and he already started his conquest of Israel. Einarr never saw that man in his life, but he heard the stories like everyone else, and he didn't like them. He was afraid when he was a child, and he feared the Red Snake would appear to eat him alive while he was sleeping.

"Einarr." another voice said. When Einarr turned, Rahel, the priest Kalf's wife, was in front of him. 

"My lady." Einarr immediately bowed his head. Whenever you meet a priest's wife, you must treat her like she is a noble lady, that is what Einarr's mother taught him. Of course, she was a priest's wife as well, so...

"You look hungry Einarr. Are you okay?" Rahel said. "Oh, don't tell me Kalf gave you some job again." Then Einarr remembered that he has to find Kalf. 

"My lady, I have to..."

"No, Einarr, no. You will sit down and eat something, son."

"But my lady, Kalf will..."

"Don't wory about Kalf, son." Rahel lead him to the table. "I will take care of him. You there, Abigail, is it? Dear, please give this young man any food he wants." then she left. Einarr never liked that about lady Rahel. Appearing and then suddenly going away when she wants and then making him uncomfortable. He sat on a nearby chair, when the servant girl approached him.

"Just some bread and water, please."

"Would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you."

"You must be kidding, young lad?" a man said, sitting next to Einarr. It was an older man, sixty years in age, but with a build like a he was thirty years old, with short white hair and beard and blue eyes. "Abigail, bring him the best wine you've got."

"No, no, no, please my lord. I am a Nazirite." Einarr quickly said. 

"A Nazirite?" the older man said. Einarr nodded. The man then looked at the Abigail. "That would be it, Abigail. A Nazirite. Huh. Half of Israelite men and women today are Nazirites. I don't get why. You don't know what you are missing, young man."

"I can live without wine, my lord." Einarr said.

"Aren't you too young to be a priest?" the older man said.

"No, no, I am teaching to be a priest. I am a priest's apprentice. I am just twenty-one years old."

"And your name is?" the older man asked.

"Einarr, son of Ragnar the priest."

"Ragnar the priest?" the older man's eyes widened. "Your uncle is Joram, the High Priest of Israel." Einarr slightly chuckled. He would always feel funny when someone found that out. "Now, forgive me, young man, you deserve respect for belonging to that family. I am Hilam, the soldier here."

"I am honoured."

"Einarr!" Einarr stood quickly like a soldier. Kalf found him. He had two plates of food in his hands. "Bring these plates to those lord Ethac and priest Fillan."

"Bring them plates?" 

"'Bring them plates'. Why do you just repeat what I say, Einarr. _Do_ what I say. Now go, go!" 

Einarr couldn't believe. Well, he is one of the guests, isn't he? People should serve him, not the other way around. _And somehow no one else could bring food to lord of the castle and the chief priest._ Einarr carefully walked to the head of the table.

"The queen is gathering men to defend Arendelle."

"If I heard well, my lord, lord-heir of Gondor, Isaiah also came to aid." Fillan said.

"He did, and it will be of great help. We need all allies we can gather." lord Arvid answered when Einarr placed the plates before them.

"Thank you, Einarr." Fillan said. "Now, as I was saying..." Einarr wasn't interested in the rest of the story and just wanted to finally sit and eat.

"Did you heard what happened in middle of Arendelle?" Einarr heard and his curiosity was stronger than he. "Some farmer claims he is king Agnarr of Arendelle."

"Huh, only an idiot would trust him." his friend said. "King Agnarr died four years ago on the sea."

"That's not even half the story. You know what else he claims?"

"What?" his friend asked. 

"He claims he is the Messiah." 

At that, Einarr shook his head, smiled and waved with his hand. What a strange world this is. Only mad people claim to be something they are not. Einarr finally sat and started to eat and drink.

* * *

_Elsa could see it clearly. The star, far away, alone in the night sky. She didn't know the name of that star, but it was shinning with silver light, so bright that it could replace the sun, only if it was bigger. She stared at it, lost in the beauty of that light. She thought she could stare at it the entire time._

_But in the dark wind, she felt some evil presence. Something made her skin itch, and she scratched both of her hands, and her forehead as well. She tried to see something in darkness, but she found nothing._

_" **I CAN SEE YOU ELSA!**_ _"_ _a terrible voice said..._

...and Elsa woke up, breathing hard. In the dark. She looked around herself and found no one inside her room. She looked through the window, as the moon was in its first quarter.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, supposedly the owner of the voice.

* * *

Aron was sitting in his chair, not reacting to what happened. He was just quiet, with closed eyes.

* * *

"Who are you?" Elsa asked louder, and she felt something in her room and quickly turned around.

* * *

Aron opened his eyes. He could see her clearly. He knew where she was. But she didn't know where he is. She could only feel him.

* * *

Elsa found nothing. She was alone. No one was in the room. She sighed in relief and sat beside the window. She soon fell asleep again.

* * *

Aron felt it. She fell asleep again. He could feel her. And he could feel the others as well.

Then, he smiled.


	2. A Reunious

"My lord, would you really trust the Red Snake..."

"Yes, I do trust him with this!" Isaiah answered as he was still holding the letter in his hand. He didn't let go of it for days. 

"My lord." Hiram stepped in. "This might be his trick. The Red Snake is very capable of tricks like that."

"No one would be lying about that, Hiram." uncle Ondoher said and looked at Isaiah. "Not even the Red Snake."

"My lord, we will have to think twice about the letter..."

"Think twice?" Isaiah asked. "Think twice!" Isaiah showed him the letter again. "My father and sister are his hostages now, you lord and your lord's daughter, don't you understand that!" Isaiah yelled with all his voice. "There is no thinking twice! My father was a fool!" When Isaiah said that, everyone present gasped, especially Ondoher.

"Isaiah, you cannot say..."

"Yes, he _was_ a fool! A fool for going there without me! I wouldn't allow anyone to get captured!" Isaiah then hit the table and then went to sit down on the nearby chair. He placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh, Israel. Oh, Israel. Not my father and my sister. Not father and Arrana. My family." Isaiah massaged the bridge of his nose. Then he saw everyone around him.

"Uncle, Hiram, Gavnir, everyone, forgive me...I...I didn't mean what I said. Forgive me."

"We are your servants, my lord. We would allow you to kill us if you wanted to." Hiram said.

"Say that for yourself." Gavnir added. And everyone stared at him when he said that. "Well, I will give my life for you, my lord, but I will not allow you to take mine. Fair, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, Gavnir, don't worry." Isaiah said through chuckle. "I am never going to fight you."

"That's good. I don't want to hurt you, my lord." that then started a laugh. But Isaiah didn't laugh. His thoughts returned to father and Arrana. 

"I...I will go out and breath some air." 

Isaiah stood on the yard of the resting house, placing his hand on his forehead and thinking about this war happening. Idolite war was only few years ago, yet this war appeared all of a sudden. 

Isaiah was mad at his father. He went alone to fight without anyone's help, not just from his family, but also not from his allies neither. Isaiah heard very well: father asked for help neither from Arendelle, nor from Corona, nor from Avalor or Vesterland. He only gathered few thousands of his vassals and then marched at the Red Snake. That was a suicide mission! 

When Isaiah was a boy, father would (and still does from time to time) tell him (usually after he did something stupid) "Think before you act, son." _Father didn't listen to his own words! What will I do now!_

"What will I do now, what will I do now, what will I do now!" Isaiah talked with himself, consistently scratching his hair and holding himself back from hitting or punching something. Then suddenly, he remembered. The Red Snake said he had Arrana as his hostage as well. But Arrana did not go with the father. She went with mother back to Hîr and Red Snake still wasn't there. 

Could it be that Hiram is right? Could it be that the Red Snake really is lying just to trick him? That the Red Snake is trying to play with him like a puppet master pulling strings? _Or maybe I am just trying to comfort myself with that thought?_

"Are you alright?" the voice asked that Isaiah memorized very well. Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, walked to him. He smiled to greet her, but the smile disappeared quickly.

"Your majesty." he said. "It is good to see you."

"I think the same." Elsa said, but then she realized what she said and immediately fixed. "I mean, I...I think it is good to see you, not me. I...I cannot see myself." 

* * *

_How did that happen?_ Elsa thought. Lord Isaiah however, gave no reaction to her words, but just stared on his hands. Elsa felt uncomfortable. Now she didn't know what to say. But she also felt something more than discomfort.

She felt sad for lord Isaiah. She lost sister to Aron weeks ago and she felt horribly. She felt anger at Aron and herself. She felt terrible, like if she disappointed Anna. But worst of all, she was worried. She was worried about Anna's life, about her safety. Elsa barely slept, and she didn't know how she was able to smile at some funny jokes or words at all. She felt terrible smiling when her sister is far away in danger. 

But it was not just Anna who was in danger. Robin ran after her to save her. Elsa was angry that he put himself in danger. Yes, she knew him for very little, but she still felt for responsible for him. But she felt less concerned about Robin and was angry at herself for that. Not that she wasn't worried about him. She was thinking about him and Anna every single moment! But she still knew him less than her, and, unfortunately, didn't worry much. 

_He is my brother!_ Elsa always yelled at herself in her mind, wanting to worry about Robin just as much as she worried about Anna.

And lord Isaiah felt exactly the same as she. Maybe even worse. Elsa loved Anna more than anyone in the world and would give her life for her at any time, but, honestly, she _truly_ knew her just for their childhood years and this one year. _And Robin,_ Elsa reminded herself, _I would also give my life for Robin!_

But Elsa and Anna distanced when she was just eight, and it continued all the way to Elsa's coronation, and around a year has passed since Elsa and Anna have reunited, and Robin? She knew him just for a week, maybe two.

But lord Isaiah knew his sister for years and spent time beside her, if he and his uncle weren't lying (why would they?). And even his father. Elsa remembered how much she loved her father! Elsa could only guess (pretty well) what was in his thoughts. _Or maybe I could say a word or two._

"I understand you." she spoke and, instinctively placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her. "I really do. I know it won't free them, but I had to tell you that." Lord Isaiah swallowed and nodded, giving her a weak smile.

"I would do anything to get my father back." lord Isaiah said. "And my sister." he added almost in a whisper.

"Me too." Elsa answered. Lord Isaiah smiled more. Elsa stares into his eyes. They were blue and beautiful, but filled with concern.

"Did you...I can send some men to look for the princess if you want to. Your majesty." Isaiah added, straightening up and trying to keep the formality. Elsa chuckled, and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Are we _still_ talking formally?" she asked him. Lord Isaiah sighed. He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Forgive me." he said quietly. "If I was a ruler, maybe I could have stopped being formal easier, like you."

"Really." she raised her eyebrow. "Alright, I thought you will be hard as well when I first saw you."

"Why?" he asked. "Because I am old, crooked and ugly like other lords you saw in your life?"

"Of course not!" Elsa shook her head, taking his sarcasm too seriously. "You are young, upright and..." Elsa knew what word is supposed to go next, but she bit her tongue. Lord Isaiah smiled when she said that. Elsa suddenly felt she was blushing, and she tried to hide it, but she first looked into Isaiah's eyes.

Two of them stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Elsa thought this many times before, but he really does have beautiful eyes.

"Your majesty!" Elsa heard a voice and Dilan ran to her, panting and bowing his head. Elsa saw he was happy. "Your majesty." he said with a hard breath. "Princess Anna came back!" Elsa felt like thunder struck her from heaven.

"What?" 

"Princess Anna came back!" he was smiling. "And lord Robin Frost with her! Captain Grandan brought them to the entrance of the castle." In an instant, she started to run back to the castle, in spite of her long dress. These were the happiest news she ever heard in her life. She hoped her ears didn't deceive her, and she ignored Dilan's cries behind her. Elsa finally came to the entrance to the castle, on the great bridge. Her eyes glanced at the group of almost twenty people on the entrance, and soldiers surrounding them. But Elsa noticed just Grandan and continued looking. Then her eyes saw them. Anna was standing in a group of dozens of men. Elsa finally smiled.

"Anna!" she cried with all her voice.

"Elsa!" Anna returned the cry. Elsa started running to Anna, but Anna was incredibly faster and her head was on her shoulder in just a second. "It's you! I thought I will not see you!" Elsa cried one single tear from her face.

"Me too! Me too!" she said. When Anna raised her face, her eyes were all in tears, completely different from Elsa. "Are you hurt?" 

"No. No I am fine." Anna said, still smiling, laughing and crying. "But I wouldn't be if it weren't for..."

* * *

She started, but Robin walked to them, and Anna stopped talking. Elsa laughed and smiled again and hugged Robin tightly. Robin was surprised, but he smiled and returned the hug. Elsa was still laughing and broke the hug and took Robin's hands looking at him.

"You are alive! I thought, I thought...Robin, what happened?!" Elsa reached out her hand to touch his scar on the forehead. "Who did this to you? Were you hurt more?"

"Elsa, Elsa, it's fine." he calmed her, touching her hands. "It is just a cut. See, it already whitened."

"How did you get it?" Elsa asked. Robin sighed and Anna looked at him with concern too.

"I didn't notice it!" Anna said. "I didn't notice it all this time! When did it happen, Robin?" Robin didn't want to remember the event, but he did. He had no wish to explain. _And aren't they over-reacting a little? It's a whitened scar, it doesn't matter how I got it._ He remembered the red eyes.

"It's unbelievable. I'll explain you later." _That means_ _never in my language._ Elsa nodded and laughed. 

"I cannot believe you are both alive!" she held both of their hands. "I am so happy! I...I thought I will lose you both!" Elsa then looked at their...stomachs. "You must be hungry." she then looked at the entire group. "You must _all_ be hungry! Let's all eat and then we will talk!"

Anna and Robin showed her how different they are.

"No, Elsa there is no need, I am not hungry."

"I will not complain. I am hungry as a wolf." Robin glanced at Minardil and Benjen when he said that.

"Are you sure you are not hurt anyhow seriously?" Elsa asked. Robin smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, don't worry. I am..." the pain returned and Robin crouched in pain. Elsa started to panic. 

"Robin! Robin are you okay?!" 

"I need to sit somewhere!"

"What did you say?"

"Sit, sit Elsa! I need to sit somewhere!" Robin said, feeling like someone put knives in his bones. Elsa immediately made a chair from ice right behind Robin and she and Anna both helped him to sit down. Robin straightened his back a little and reclined his back to the chair. The pain stopped and his breathing started to relax and he left out one cough. When Robin sat normally, it was like paradise to him.

"Thank you." Robin said, still panting. Then he stopped and relaxed.

"Your back! What happened to it?!" Elsa's face was terrified. Anna and Robin looked at each other and scratched their hair, as did everyone of their companions (except that one) and swallowed. 

"That's an even more unbelievable story." Robin said quickly. Elsa was just staring at Anna and Robin, angry.

"Tell me, what happened! How?!" Elsa demanded, while Anna and Robin were still silent. Elsa's eyes burned and she caught Robin by his shoulders. "Robin, this is serious! You can become an invalid if you don't tell me what happened! What happened?!" she asked and then glanced at everyone in their company. Everyone was silent. Elsa looked at Flynn, Mari, Kristoff, Andal Dorris, at Robin's friends, at some men she never met before, at...at a man with yellow skin and ratty and ugly face. Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth were agape. The man was hiding (poorly) behind Flynn. He smiled weakly as now everyone, even the guards, were looking at him. His teeth were white, but all canine. He slowly waved with his hand.

"Hi, hehe." 

Elsa expected herself to scream, but she was just staring at the creature with mouth agape and widened eyes. She swallowed once and looked at Robin and Anna. Anna was smiling nervously for a short time, but quickly stopped and just lowered her head. Robin bit his upper lip and raised both of his eyebrows.

"He is part of the story how I hurt my back." Anna then punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"And how he helped us!" Anna said angrily. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and how he helped us!" Robin answered. "Although not much." Anna punched him again. "But he still helped us. He did." Robin nodded and Anna smiled pleased. The two obviously forgot their sister with mouth agape.

"Long story short: he is an Orc." 

At that, everyone gasped, except of Grandan and his men...who took out their swords, ready to kill this Orc.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ratbag begged and ran to stand between Robin and Anna. "Robin, Anna, please, you promised me." he then looked at Grandan, who approached with wide opened eyes, still holding the sword in his hand. "No, no, no, no, please don't kill me, please."

"Don't worry, Ratbag!" Anna said to him and looked at Elsa. "Elsa, this is Ratbag. He helped us escape from a monster that captured us in its cave."

"Without him we wouldn't be alive." Flynn added from afar.

"He deserves our trust." but Elsa didn't hear that, but was just staring at the creature now standing in front of her.

"This is an orc." she said bluntly. "Orcs are dead for thousands of years, but here I am looking at one."

"Dead?" Grandan said. "I didn't think they were dead, your majesty, I thought they were a myth!"

"Well, we are all happy you did." Ratbag chuckled slightly, but then changed his face. "We? Did I say we? I meant, I am we. My mother taught me to refer to myself as we. You know, I mean, I didn't mean 'other orcs', when I said we. There ain't any other orcs. I am the last one. I mean...we mean, we are the last one...shrakh I should just shut up."

"What is shrakh?" Elsa asked bluntly, causing Robin and Anna and some of their companions to chuckle. 

"Elsa. You don't have any idea what you just said." Robin was still chuckling.

"Sister, don't ever repeat that again." Anna said chuckling. Elsa was confused.

"Why?"

"I'll explain you later." Anna answered. 

"Your majesty," Grandan came close. "I think there is someone even more unwanted here than an Orc. Or wanted. Depends on who you ask."

"What do you mean, Grandan?" Elsa asked. Grandan's face was cold and emotionless. 

"Bring him." Grandan said. Then, the soldiers brought two men before Elsa. One she never met, but the other one was a different story. He seemed familiar to her. Towering over everyone, around Joram's height, the man had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Everything was dark about him. Especially his black scar over his face.

The man tried not to look Elsa in the eyes. He was avoiding them. Like he was ashamed.

"Your majesty, I want to present to you," he presented him, not mockingly, but angrily "the Kingslayer."

**This was a really short chapter, I know, and the next two are also going to be quite short as well. But the fifth one will be another story.**

**Until the next time, bye:)**


	3. Accused

The servants opened the doors of the room and placed the tables and chairs inside it. After that, many people entered the room, among them judges, scholars, ten priests, and members of the royal family, Anna and Robin were among them. Anna asked Mari to spend some time with Olaf. This is not something for someone of his age (if he can be described that way). Meanwhile, Robin asked his friends to keep Ratbag in some house hidden, so that the common people wouldn't see him. The heads of kingdom already saw him. The entire kingdom doesn't have to. 

With Robin and Anna, their aunts Arianna and Willow also entered. Rapunzel was supposed to come too, but she wanted to stay with baby Elsa, and have some talk with Flynn. After Arianna and Willow, Rhaena entered-the wife of the murdered man.

Elsa then entered the room, Joram following her on her right and Grandan on her left, and Elsa sat on the more royal looking chair, fit for her title, more of a throne, while Joram at the chair at her right side, less royal than hers, but still good enough for the High Priest. Grandan didn't sit anywhere, but stood, a soldier he was.

Elsa sat down, trying to look as calm and queenly as she could, but she wasn't very successful. This was the first time she had to judge a man. It was something she knew she will one day have to do, but deep down hoped would never have to. But those were childish hopes. She was not a child, she was a queen. She didn't care much for the man he murdered, but that man was her grandfather nonetheless. Elsa felt bad for not being angry at the man, but she still had her duty to her grandfather, even if it was just a public one.

The guards brought Eylir in chains, while he kept his head low. He must have been afraid of his punishment, but made peace with it. His fate was inevitable. Elsa looked the records yesterday. The last time her father sentenced someone to death was seven years ago, just like the Jewish law allows. The Jewish law, that Moses gave in speech, rather than writing it in the Torah, demands that only one accused person can be killed in every seven years. The Law was not written in Torah, but was kept in tradition as given by Moses himself. The noble (or royal) who has direct control of the land where the accused committed his crime, can sentence to death only one person in seven years. Elsa's vassals have sentenced people before, but Eylir committed his crime in the land under her direct control. She had to pass the sentence. At least, she will not have to actually swing the sword. But she felt guilty because of that. 

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment. "Lord, give me strength to do my duty." she prayed in a whisper, silent enough only for herself to hear it.

"Eylir." Joram said his name. No one could find what was Eylir's father's name, nor where he was born or spent his childhood in, so he could only call him by his name. Eylir, however, still kept his head down. Not looking at him. Just at the floor. 

"You were brought here because of your crime against both men and Lord Himself." Joram was looking at the scroll in his hand. "There are many sins for which Lord did not order the punishment in the Law, through Moses, Eylir. Most of those sins are hurting only us, and those sins are between us and God himself.

But there are sins that bring harm to others apart from us. Those sins we call crimes. And those sins are not between God and man. They are between God, man and the people. The most heinous of these sins, these crimes is murder." Eylir raised his eyes at Joram at that word, but just slightly raised his head. Elsa still couldn't see his eyes. 

"This sin is committed against another man. You were brought here so that we can decide your fate. By God of Israel's will, this trial will be fair. We will bring the witnesses to your crime."

"Hear, O Israel! The Lord our God, the Lord is one!" the priests around Elsa and Joram said loudly at the same time. Every trial and other important events began with that prayer.

The guards then unchained Eylir and his hands were free, but unable to hurt anyone. Joram then looked at the guards around Eylir, and then to Grandan, Dilan standing beside him.

"Dilan. Speak." Elsa said queenly and with command in her voice. Dilan sighed.

"Your majesty. Holy man." Dilan said to both of them and bowed his head. "There were no witnesses to the crime itself. When I and my men entered the room, his majesty, king Arnold was already on the floor stabbed through the chest. He was already dead, while prince..." Dilan stopped at saying the name of that prince. "...prince Aron was on the floor too. We thought he was dead, but unfortunately he just passed out. Probably knocked out by Eylir." That _un-_ was not a slip off the tongue, but Dilan said it intentionally. And no one objected to that, because everyone thought exactly the same. "Eylir, was holding a bloody sword in his hand." 

"Are you sure there are no witnesses to the crime itself?" Joram asked. Dilan nodded.

"Yes, holy man." Joram nodded.

"That makes it more difficult." 

"With all respect, my father." Grandan interrupted. "Everyone saw what was there. King Arnold's body on the floor, and Eylir's hand and sword blood as well. The fact that he also ran away doesn't work in his favor neither."

* * *

"I don't agree." Anna whispered to Robin. "I think actually everyone is going to run if they are chasing him, even an innocent man." 

"If he was really innocent, he wouldn't be afraid of anything. Losing two or three days in the dungeons would be nothing to be afraid of." Robin said, while Anna continued watching. Robin however, wasn't sure what he said was true. Eylir seemed...strange to him.

* * *

"How many soldiers were with you then, Dilan?" Elsa asked. 

"Twelve of them your majesty." Dilan answered. "Two of them are dead now while one is too old and too weak to speak for that or even remember it. But the rest of the nine are good. One of them is out of the castle now, guarding the docks. The rest are here." Elsa and Joram both raised their eyebrows. That's a good number of witnesses. The Law of Moses at least two witnesses, yet there were almost five times that against Eylir. However, that is not much if the victim of the murder was a king.

"Very well. Bring them for us to hear them." Elsa said. "Call the one at the docks. We need as many witnesses as we can have. This is a very important trial."

"Yes, your majesty." Dilan answered, and he called the eight men present and sent for the one at the docks. The first witness stood.

"What is your name, soldier?" Elsa asked.

"I am Ivar, son of Ragnar, of Hjafel, your majesty. I swear on God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, that all that I will say is what I saw."

"Say it." Elsa said.

"It was the night. I was with my friends out of the castle, and I was talking with them, and then one of them said that I should buy that farm, and then came my wife and, as always, pretended she knows more about farming more than I..." he cleared his throat. "Forgive me your majesty. Unnecessary details."

Robin and Anna both chuckled at that. Elsa didn't. She wasn't in the mood for that.

"Anyways, we suddenly heard a sound of footsteps, and one man ran to us and told us that he heard some noise and that we should check it out. I and my friends went there and the next thing I remember," he looked at Eylir. "is him, right to the king Arnold's body and the body of the Red Snake...prince Aron behind him. He had a sword in his hand, but I don't remember if it was bloody. Then he ran immediately and jumped through the window, and we lost him in the night."

"Anything else you found suspicious there?"

"No, your majesty." Ivar said. "That's all I remember, nothing more." Elsa nodded and Ivar returned to his place. The another man stepped.

"What is your name, soldier?" 

"I am Hvitserk, your majesty, son of Ragnar, of Hjafel. I swear on God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob that all that I will say is what I saw."

"You are Ivar's brother?" Hvitserk nodded. "Say it."

"I was in the castle at that time. Ivar sent me to find a certain friend of his who wanted to sell him something."

"I haven't made a deal with him yet then, how many times I have to repeat. I wanted to talk with him and see if I would buy it or not. And he was not my friend."

"Ivar, let's be honest." Hvitserk turned to him. "You would have accepted any offer just to buy that farm."

"I am not that kind of person." Ivar said. "Seriously, you should know me by now, I always look at every possibility, just not to lose." Ivar scratched his beard a little. "I am a smart guy."

"Oh yes." Hvitserk said. "Don't worry. I know you intentionally allowed him to trick us into paying a thousand golden coins for that. Your majesty, the man didn't even own that farm. He was the owner's evil twin." Everyone chuckled at that in the room...except Elsa, Joram, Eylir and Grandan, who punched Hvitserk and Ivar lightly in the shoulders.

"No one cares about your farm." Grandan said to them, which just started another laugh, even Elsa to chuckle.

"I do." Ivar said and got another laugh from his...audience, but stepped back after Grandan's threatening face. Hvitserk cleared his throat.

"Anyways. While I was looking for that frie...sorry Ivar, your farm's owner's twin, whatever, I hard the sound of something breaking inside the chamber, and I, and some other guards as well, immediately broke in. We found the king and prince both lying on the floor, while he was holding his bloody knife in his right hand.

"It was not a knife." Ivar interrupted. "It was a short sword. And he held it in his left hand."

"Hey, by the time you came, he could have taken the knife in any hand, when I was there he had it in his l right. And I at least remember it was bloody."

"It still was a short sword." 

"How can it be?"

"It was as long as his arm to elbow."

"Oh, no, no, no, it was a knife, shorter that to his elbow."

"No it wasn't." Hvitserk tried to think of something, but couldn't.

"Why do you always confuse me? You know I hate that."

"Well who is guilty of your confusion. I am not. Ask mother and..."

"Ivar, Hvitserk." Elsa spoke and they stopped. "The trial. Focus on the trial."

"Yes your majesty." Ivar and Hvitserk both said at the same time and Elsa nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well, not from us, your majesty." Ivar answered. Elsa sighed. 

"Very well. Thank you." she said, and they came back to Grandan, and another man stepped up in their place.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked him.

"I am Marcellus, your majesty, son of Rollo, of Hjafel. I swear on God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob that all that I will say is what I saw."

"Say it." Elsa said.

Marcellus cleared his throat. "I was looking for that 'farmer' with Hvitserk, when the crime happened. We were both arguing, but then, I heard the sound of something breaking inside the chamber, just like he did. We and some other men broke in and," Marcellus glanced at Eylir, "we found him standing above king Arnold and prince Aron, with a blade in his hand. We didn't have the time to catch him, he ran through the window. I aimed with my bow at him, but I missed."

Elsa sighed. The account is the same, with slight differences. All three of them gave the similar accounts. Elsa wasn't sure whether that makes things easier or harder.

"Anything else?"

"Not from me, your majesty." Elsa nodded and he returned to stand beside Grandan.

* * *

"This is not fair trial." Anna whispered to Robin. "Not everything is like it should be. There are no rabbis here, only priests and scholars and some nobles."

"We couldn't call the Sanhedrin, Anna." Robin told her. "Not in this time. The trial might not be according to our customs, but it is fair." Although, Robin didn't think highly of this trial neither.

* * *

All the witnesses then gave their own account, slightly or very different, as usual, but they were all same in one thing-Eylir was there, and he had a bloody weapon in his hand. All the evidence was against him. Elsa however, noticed something else about him-he was avoiding her eyes. He did not want to look at her, or Anna for that matter. Eylir looked at every single person in the room during his trial-only not at Elsa and Anna. 

"Elders. You heard everything. What is the verdict?" Elsa asked all the nobles, priests and scholars present. They started talking among each other, whispering and murmuring. Then, one of them stood up. The priest Torstein.

"He is guilty, your majesty." Torstein said. 

"Guilty." everyone else repeated. Elsa looked at everyone in the giant room. She was unsure. 

"And the last part of the trial." Elsa said and stood up from her chair. "Eylir." she called him, but he didn't answer. He was still looking down. "Did you murder king Arnold of Arendelle?" 

There was a pause for some time. Everyone was silent, waiting for Eylir to answer. But he was just standing there, whispering something.

"Yes." he finally ended the silence. "I killed the king."

No one said a word. Elsa sat back on her chair. Joram cleaned his forehead and sighed. 

"We heard all accounts and the queen will say the judgement, Eylir." Joram said and everyone looked at Elsa, waiting for her response. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, for a few moments. She then stood up.

"Based on all I heard here, all the evidence gathered now Eylir, in the name of our Lord God, the only God that we worship, I, Elsa of house Arlic, scion of David, king of all Israel, proclaim you guilty of murder of king Arnold II of house Arlic, king of Arendelle." 

Eylir kept his head down. 

"This is the seventh year since the last execution. That is why you will be executed tomorrow, by..."

"Your majesty, forgive me." Joram interrupted. "But, it is not the seventh year, it's the eighth, since your father hanged a man found guilty of murder." Elsa was confused by what she heard. "The man named Simon, son of Bjorn, of Vasteras. He was sentenced eight years ago."

* * *

"But father executed a murdered this year, already." Minardil whispered, and Isaiah slapped him on his head. "Ow!"

"Different kingdoms have different calculations, idiot!" Isaiah whispered angrily. "Use that head of yours when you couldn't use it earlier! You could've lost it. Oh, Israel! What kind of idiot do I have for a brother." Minardil just scratched his head. _I guess I deserved it._

* * *

_"_ Joram, are you sure it is that many? I did the math yesterday." 

Joram shook his head. "With all due respect, your majesty, but it is eight, not seven. The Law forbids us to execute a man before or after a seventh year." Elsa didn't want to say it to everyone, but her mind breathed in relief. Then she looked at Eylir.

"Eylir." she told him. "You will spend your life in the dungeon as the punishment for your crime. Think about your crime inside the cell you will spend rest of your life in."

"You know," Joram said. "God will forgive you, if you ask Him with a sincere heart for forgiveness, my friend." Eylir didn't answer. He was standing so still and silent that someone could think that he is a statue.

"Your fate was decided." Elsa said and raised her hand. "The trial has ended. Grandan, send him into the dungeon. He will live there until the end of his days."

"Hear, oh Israel, the Lord our God, the Lord is One!" the priests said. Everyone then repeated the same. 

"The Lord is One!"

Then Grandan's soldiers lead Eylir to his dungeon, together with his friend.

* * *

"He is not going to be executed." Anna whispered to Robin. "That means the Sanhedrin can set him free."

Robin frowned. "Anna, this _was_ the Sanhedrin."

"Not according to the Law of Israel." Anna said. Robin face-palmed.

"Anna, everyone considers this verdict irreversible."

"But the Law _doesn't_!" she said. "The Law is above what the majority says."

Robin sighed. "Anna, why do you want him free? Do you think he is innocent?"

"I don't know." Anna said, looking at Eylir as the guards led him to the dungeon. "Something is...suspicious about him."

* * *

Elsa was happy this was over. But now she had to prepare for something far worse: Aron.

**This chapter was short, just like I said, and the next one will be as well. But the fifth chapter is going to be longer.**

**So, I am giving you a question to ponder around for some time: do you think Eylir is guilty or not?**


	4. A Plan

"Ow! Stop already!" Minardil held his hand on his arm after Isaiah punched him for the fifth time. "You will leave me in bruises!"

"I will leave you in bruises if I have to!" Isaiah said and pushed and grabbed Minardil by his shoulders. "You are an idiot! Do you hear me? You are an idiot!"

_Yes, you said that at least a hundred times in these past few days. Although, I probably deserve it._

"You could have died yourself! You could have been killed! You could have been captured! Look at me!" Isaiah yelled and Minardil looked at him. Isaiah's eyes were filled with panic. "What if on the way you both met some armed soldiers or bandits? What if they killed you? Did that thought pass through your empty head?!"

"We would have fought them." Minardil said defiantly.

"Fought them?" Isaiah said and changed his face to confused one. "You would have fought them?"

"Yes." Minardil was then surprised when Isaiah pushed him and took out his sword and then also threw a sword before him.

"Charge at me." Isaiah said and stood still, holding his sword with both hands down. 

"Alright." Minardil shrugged.

"With your sword pointed at my chest." Minardil's eyes widened.

"Isaiah, I won't do that."

"Do it." Isaiah said it still. Minardil looked around himself, confused. "Do it." Isaiah said again.

"Isaiah, I will not hurt you."

Isaiah closed his eyes with a sigh. "Do it immediately."

"I can kill you if I do that." Minardil said calmly. Isaiah's face looked angry.

"You don't want me to tell you 'Do it.' the fourth time." Isaiah lost his patience.

"I will not charge at you..."

"Be a man and do it, Minardil!" Isaiah yelled. Minardil thought twice, but then he yelled and charged. In surprise, Isaiah blocked his attack, and they started to fight. Isaiah was striking hard and relentlessly, not allowing Minardil to take any breath. Suddenly, when their swords clashed, Isaiah kicked Minardil in the gut and Minardil needed to catch breath. Isaiah then pushed him to the ground with another kick and Minardil lost his sword. Minardil knew Isaiah. He would never kill him. Even when fighting enemies, he would rather knock them out. But for one little moment, he was afraid his brother would kill him. That moment came when Isaiah placed the tip of his sword right bellow his neck.

"That is what would have happened if you fought with anyone!" Isaiah said angrily and Minardil just stared at him dead silent. "The only difference is that the bandit would not stop his blade. Because you are not his brother and because he doesn't a damn about your life! You are just a boy and you couldn't defeat anyone! Thank God Himself that Gulma! And all this!" Isaiah then grabbed Minardil for his hand and helped him to get up. 

"Listen here, emptyhead!" Isaiah's blue eyes were burning. "You could have died because of your stubbornness and stupidity. You ran after that bandit without any second thought about your family. It seems like what everyone has to do around you is babysit you all the time as if you are a little toddler that wants to eat everything it can find on the floor. But you are not a toddler. You are sixteen! The beard already started to grow on you, yet you still behave like a little boy! Not only that, you also brought Benjen into danger as well." Minardil didn't answer, he was just staring into Isaiah. "Benjen is a weak boy and when it comes to fighting he is an invalid at it! He cannot even pick up a simple sword and wield as he is supposed to. And even though you know that, you let him follow you!"

Isaiah was right about that. Minardil now would have cried a tear or two, by realizing he brought Benjen in danger. But crying wouldn't fix anything. 

"You care nothing about well-being of anyone around you. I tell you that I will not allow you to behave like that. Father..." Isaiah stopped and swallowed, closing his eyes, until opening them and gritting his teeth for a second. "Father and Arrana are in danger. They are captured. By whom? The Red Snake, Min. He very well might kill them. What would happen if you too got killed? What would be with the rest of us if you and Benjen got killed? Or maybe even kidnapped." 

Isaiah then suddenly, hugged Minardil tightly. Minardil didn't know should he return it. Instead, he was standing still. Isaiah then ended the hug.

"This is war, Minardil," he looked down at him "and in war you cannot play games and pretend you are the only person in the world. You will understand and start using your God-given brain! God made brain for people to use it, unlike what you are doing with it." Isaiah then let go of Minardil and Minardil just looked down with shame.

"I am leaving now, to discuss strategy and politics and armies with others, older people." Isaiah shook his head and placed a hand on Minardil's shoulder. Minardil raised his eyes at that and Isaiah seemed as if he is going to say something, he even opened his mouth, but stopped and removed the hand and placed his hand on his forehead. 

"I am leaving you now, but not alone." Isaiah said and shook his head again. "I will have to leave someone with you to look at you and care where you are going." he shook his head again. "I cannot trust, you Minardil. Instead, I have to babysit you around like a baby boy." Isaiah then went for the door and opened them. 

"Astrid!" he called and then came a young woman, dressed as a maid servant. Minardil was ashamed that after his brother yelled at him and after his father and sister were in danger, he stared at her face for a moment. _So many things happened to my family now, and I am staring at her?_ To be fair, Astrid was a very pretty woman.

"Look at him. Don't allow him to leave when he wants. Only when I call him." Astrid nodded. "Sorry, but I really needed you for him. In return," Isaiah them took the coins from his pocket and Minardil counted that there were around twenty golden coins. "here is your payment." Isaiah then looked through the door. "Diborin! You will stay here too!"

"Yes, my lord." Isaiah then looked at Minardil again.

"Benjen is going to come here too. You should both think about what you did." then he left and closed the door. Minardil then sighed and sat down. At least the room was very wide.

 _That is when the eldest brother is angry at you and lectures you. I can only imagine what Benjen had to go through._ Anyways, Isaiah really knows well how to punish Minardil. _Leaving a pretty girl in the same room as me, really embarrasses me._

* * *

Isaiah went out of the room and walked through the hallway with some soldiers at his side. On the way, he saw Benjen and uncle Ondoher walking towards him.

"Isaiah, can you tell me where you put Minardil?" Ondoher asked.

"Inside the first door you see." Isaiah pointed towards them.

"Thank you." Ondoher said and let go of Benjen, who then went towards the room.

"Benjen, are you alright?" Isaiah asked. He was certain Benjen didn't come up with the idea of chasing bandits, but he was still stupid to go there. However, Isaiah couldn't and wouldn't be as strict with him as with Minardil.

"Yes, I am fine. Don't worry, Isaiah." Benjen said, with his head down.

"Are you sure? Did you maybe hurt something? Your leg, your hand, your head?"

"He doesn't have a head to hurt it, Isaiah." uncle Ondoher said to Isaiah, quiet enough for only three of them to hear. "Now go there." Ondoher was obviously angry at his son, and didn't want to see him. 

"Let's leave, uncle." 

"I won't disagree." Ondoher said and left the resting house, and took a walk through the city.

"Do you want to talk about Benjen?" Isaiah said to break the silence.

"I would rather not, Isaiah."

"I understand. Neither would I about Minardil. I have to care about him like I am his..." Isaiah had to sight and close his eyes at that. "father."

Ondoher placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Isaiah. Your father and I were once trapped by a group of Northuldra when we were boys, not even twenty years old." Isaiah started to listen to the story.

"I never heard of that before." 

"Yes." Ondoher coughed. "Your father and I begged our father to cover it up. We really didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?" 

"Haha." Ondoher scratched his head. "You see." he cleared his throat. "We got captured because I..., well, because I trusted a certain young woman." 

Isaiah didn't know how to react-to smile or be confused.

"You...you got in that because of a woman?"

"Hey. In my defense, she was a _very_ beautiful young woman." uncle Ondoher's eyes widened. "Don't...don't tell your aunt that I said that." Isaiah raised his eyebrows.

"It depends. Did it go further than you acknowledging she was beautiful?"

"Isaiah."

"I am just joking." Isaiah finally chuckled a little. "I know you wouldn't do that, even in wild years."

"Good. Anyway, she told me that she and I are going to meet somewhere. I went there, but your father, thank goodness, followed me, and we were both captured by a group of bandits. Based on their language, I knew they were Northuldra. It turned out that young woman was actually sent by her uncle to lure the son of lord of Gondor into a trap."

"She must have been really convincing then, was she?" Isaiah chuckled again, while uncle Ondoher sighed.

"So, your father and I were then tied to some tree and they planned to bring us to her uncle day after. However, your father hid the knife, inside, believe it or not, his boots."

"And they didn't check his boots?"

"No." Isaiah just looked at him for few moments.

"They were that stupid, weren't they?"

"Yes, I was surprised as well at how they were stupid. Now, Aramir took the knife when the guard that watched over us was asleep, and cut both of our ties, but we pretended that we are still tied. So we waited until they all fell asleep again."

Ondoher then sighed.

"If only that worked. I was a clumsy young man back then, and," Ondoher looked around himself, ashamed, "I fell on campfire. Extinct fire."

Isaiah tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Shut up." Ondoher said, half-angry. "Anyways, I and your father tried to run away, but we were then surrounded. Then, our father appeared and saved us. And how much lecture I got from him after that, while Aramir was only praised.

There was a strange silence for a couple of moments. Isaiah glanced around the hall.

"And that's it?" Isaiah broke the silence.

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

"But...I expected you are going to tell that father did something clever or something more, you know...creative or exciting when escaping." Ondoher chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, Isaiah, when people are captured, they don't want to make a circus or a great scene. They want to escape as painlessly and quickly as possible. Your father came up with that idea and that is how we escaped."

"You haven't really improved the situation, uncle."

"Yes, I am aware."

"What if...uncle, this is the Red Snake.." Isaiah said and looked down. "The Red Snake is not those Northuldra. He is more dangerous than they. Much more dangerous."

Ondoher was worried about his brother and for his niece. But he wanted to help Isaiah to think more positively. He needs that now.

"Well." he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I can't be the only one who looked at girls when I was young, can't I?" Isaiah rolled his eyes.

"When will everyone stop with that."

"When you get married." Ondoher said bluntly.

"Come on already! It's war! I don't think about...girls, when it's war."

"What about lady Hilla?"

"I was ten and seven, and so was she." Isaiah said quickly. "I just kissed her once, nothing more."

"And what about Dimia?"

"We were both ten and eight. Boys and girls behave like that in those years. And it was short, just nothing more than few kisses. Hey, wait, how do you know about her?"

"Thank your mother for that." Isaiah's eyes widened.

"What?" he flinched. "You are joking? Why?"

"That's what literally every mother wants, Isaiah. To marry her son to someone as soon as possible. She hoped Dimia was the one."

"She was a maid servant." Isaiah said. "Father would never agree to that, even if I did love her."

"Oh, don't worry about that, there are lots of things your father did for your mother that you cannot imagine."

Isaiah opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out.

"Just...just let's go and discuss war." Isaiah said and continued to walk.

"I agree." Ondoher said and then said quietly. "But I still saw how that Astrid looked at you."

"She is bellow twenty, uncle." Isaiah said irritated. "At least three years younger than me."

"Alright, that actually might a good point for you."

* * *

"What happened with Eylir?" Elsa asked Grandan.

"Placed in the dungeons, just like you commanded, your majesty."

"Good." Elsa said and still stared at her soldiers in the city. Grandan was standing still, but he had something to say.

"Your majesty, will you allow me to speak my mind?'

"Of course, Grandan. You always can." Elsa answered. Grandan relaxed and looked at the queen like a father on a daughter.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, but Eylir is the Kingslayer." Grandan said. "The murder he committed was not just an ordinary murder. The Kingslayer is the greatest possible murderer, your majesty, beyond a kinslayer himself. He cannot be treated like every other prisoner or murderer."

Elsa didn't like what Grandan was implying. He cannot be...he would never break the Law.

"You are suggesting I need to execute him."

"No, your majesty." Grandan said. _Thank the Lord._ "I am saying...I think someone like him deserves a deeper cell." 

That was a good point, but Elsa still didn't give it much thought.

"Will he feel more guilty if he is in the lower cell?" Grandan lightly shook his head.

"Probably not." 

"Will he think about what he did more, if I put him in the lower dungeon?"

"Probably not, your majesty." Elsa then looked into the soldiers again.

"Then Eylir will remain where he is." she sounded cold, and she didn't love it. "It will not make things worse or better."

"As you command, your majesty." Grandan bowed his head, just like a faithful soldier.

Elsa then glanced at the distance and saw all her soldiers. As her eyes wandered through her viewpoint, she noticed an army coming to the gates of the city. They were holding a banner she knew very well-a golden crocus on red field.

"Uncle Adan?" she said, and she went down the stairs to meet her uncle, her guard following her. The gates opened and the soldiers entered. Elsa knew who was the soldier on the white horse and a feather on his helmet. That same soldier dismounted his horse, took off his helmet and bowed his head to Elsa.

"I come to your service, my queen." Elsa instinctively bowed her head in return, but only for a moment and instead hugged her uncle. Adan was confused for a short time. He was a soldier and wasn't sure should he return the hug to his niece in front of his army. But before being a soldier, he was a human, and so he returned the hug.

"Thank you for coming here." Elsa whispered.

"I had to." Adan ended the hug and placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I wouldn't abandon my brother's daughter. Never." they smiled to each other.

"Uncle Adan!" Anna cried and ran to meet him. Instead of hesitating, Adan instantly returned the hug. 

"Anna?!" he was happy. "You are alive! We were all scared to death for you."

"I am." she said and pointed with her hand. "Thanks to him."

Adan saw the young man he met weeks ago. The bastard son of his brother who just slightly looked like an Arlic. He looked more like an ordinary man.

"Robin." Adan offered Robin his hand and Robin took it confused. "It's good that you are alive. I am happy."

Robin smiled. "I did what I had to." Adan nodded his head.

"You have a good handshake." Adan commented and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Uncle." Elsa said and presented a group of soldiers coming close. At their head were two men, one of them he found familiar. Ondoher Gondor.

"This is lord Isaiah of Gondor and lord Ondoher of Gondor, son and brother of lord Aramir. They came to our aid to help us defend the city." 

"My lords." Adan bowed his head.

"Prince Adan." lord Isaiah bowed his head. "I heard of your valor. My mother told me how you defended her home once against the Idolites."

"Lady Yelena and I are old allies, my lord. Please send my regards to her."

"I sure will."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but, your majesty, my lords, your highnesses," Grandan said looking at Anna, Adan _and_ Robin. "We need to prepare the plans."

"You are right as always, Grandan." Elsa said. "Come with me." she said. They all followed her, but Isaiah couldn't, but look at her beautiful face at least once more.

* * *

The huge map of the entire city was placed on the round, huge table. Elsa, Grandan, uncle Adan were standing above it, along with Robin, lord Isaiah and his commanders. General Simon, son of Judah, was also present there.

Elsa was never a warrior...but she knew studied the strategy, and the warfare, and she knew the entire city, gathering all the maps she could find when she was little, and then exploring the city after Anna freed her from her isolation.

"So, how many men do we have?" Elsa asked. 

"We have around eleven thousand men, your majesty." general Simon said. "Directly under the control of Arendelle.

"Add my four thousand men, and a thousand men that Frederic sent with me as help." uncle Adan said. 

"And my two thousand men." lord Isaiah said. 

"Nineteen thousand men." Elsa said. "That's more than I thought we will have. But it doesn't determine our victory."

"No, it doesn't." general Simon. "Your majesty, according to all research we think Aron's army will attack here." he showed the docks. "It is poorly defended. We have very few walls to defend the city from their ships. I suggest we focus the main part of our army there."

"You have the point, general Simon." Elsa said. "But something tells me it's too obvious. Aron would think of something better. He knows the city like his own pocket."

"With all due respect your majesty, I know the city just like him." Grandan said. "And I don't know of any secret passage that is not filled with soldiers."

"I don't doubt that, Grandan." she said. "I just think something will be different about this."

"The fjord." Robin suddenly said, and everyone looked at him. He showed the nearby fjord to all of them. "The fjord is huge, and he will probably try to hide his ships and bring them there."

"Agreed." general Simon said, quite uncomfortably. "Which is why I wanted to say we should place around five thousand men deep in the fjord and wait for him there."

"Maybe that's what he is expecting us to do?" Robin said. "Maybe he will try to land here," Robin showed them the spot of the fjord neither too far, nor too close to Arendelle. "and then attack the city from behind."

Adan and Simon stared into each other, and Adan coughed. "That terrain is hard to cross." Adan said. "It has a very small shore, and there are huge mountains and woods between that terrain and the city."

"It could be." Robin said. "But Aron would choose that area because he probably knows we wouldn't waste our time on it and instead focus on the main shore. He would get an opportunity to invade the city from behind."

"And how, pray tell, will thousands of men be able to stay together in all those woods and mountains and reach the city?" 

"That's what I am talking about." Robin said. "It is an element of surprise on his part. We must not allow him to surprise us."

"And do you have any evidence this is what is going to happen, master Robin?" lord Gilian, the commander of Coronian forces, said. 

"Please lord Gilian." Elsa said. "I think Robin has the point. It can easily be an element of surprise. I say we should divide our five thousand men into halves-one half will keep the main shore in check, while the other half will keep the shore Robin mentioned."

"I agree with the plan." lord Isaiah said. "Although I am not sure two thousand and five hundred men will be enough to defend both shores.

"Our five thousand men divided into two halves?" lord Gilian said. "Your majesty, that is really not enough. We need to defend both of our shores.

"If you give your thousand men to general Simon and to lord Robin, and split them in two halves, I don't think it will be a problem." lord Isaiah said. Elsa nodded.

"Uncle, will you give Robin and Simon a thousand of your men just like lord Gilian."

Uncle Adan glanced at Robin, curious. "Of course." uncle Adan said. Elsa smiled.

"Good." she said. "I don't think we really need five thousand men on both shores. As much as we need to protect the shores, we need those twelve thousand men at the docks and on ships."

"Your majesty, forgive me for asking," Grandan asked, "but...uh, how should I say it. Why don't you just...freeze the sea, your majesty?" everyone glanced at her. "It will probably end everything quickly."

Elsa didn't know how to answer. Not that she didn't know the _answer ~~~~_, but simply not how _to_ answer. She was terrified of her own powers. Yes, still. Others thought she was now at peace with them, but it couldn't be further from the truth. She was terrified of using her powers on huge levels. On making a snowman? Of course. On making a gift for Anna out of ice? Nothing bad. On turning a courtyard into a skating-rink? Yes, even _that_ was safe to her, but she was afraid if she used it to stop freeze the sea, it would go out of control. And freezing the sea would have no good effect on environment neither. 

When Elsa thawed Arendelle, it just happened-she didn't feel like she could do that again. 

"I...I can't." she said. "It's too dangerous."

General Simon tried to say something, but...

"No! No more proposals about my powers! They are too dangerous! I cannot risk anything."

Elsa argued with herself in her head. _Have I sentenced so many people to death, just to avoid my powers?_

**So...it wasn't as short as I thought it will be, but still quite short. The next chapter will come out on Saturday, maybe on Sunday, since there is much there to be revised.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one!:)**


	5. A Night

**The longest chapter I have ever written, so I won't waste your time here:)**

The soldiers were placed on the gates and on the ships around Arendelle. The bowmen were on the great towers around Arendelle. Gavnir and Hiram were on the first front lines, while Isaiah was behind the soldiers. The army that defended the city, (mainly the castle, since it was the only thing that would stand between Aron's army and the city) was great in number. Ten thousand soldiers directly in service of the city, four thousand men that prince Adan brought two days ago in aid, one thousand soldiers of Corona sent by king Frederic, Isaiah's two thousand men and a thousand soldiers of Vesterland sent by king Jonas, which all together comprised twenty thousand soldiers. A huge number. Twice as many as Isaiah's father had at Londis. If only the luck was greater.

"I want to go there to fight." Isaiah said, breaking the silence in the night.

"Isaiah, you can't." uncle Ondoher said. "I told you already. You are the commander of our army. You are the heir of Gondor. If you are captured, the battle will be close to being lost."

"I know that. I know that uncle." Isaiah said and stared down at the armors of his soldiers that he saw down. "But I still wish I could be down there."

* * *

Gavnir and Hiram were standing close to one another. Both prepared and ready to command their soldiers to defend the city.

"Are you afraid?" Gavnir said, his hazel eyes glancing through the night and then finally looking at the only thing he could see clearly-Hiram.

"Only a fool is not afraid." Hiram answered. Gavnir nodded.

"So the answer is no." Gavnir and Hiram both looked at each other and chuckled. Hiram couldn't ever understand why Gavnir is always like that.

"Why do you keep doing that?" 

"The soldier's humor. The way to get away with fear." Gavnir said and smiled at Hiram who was half a foot taller than him. "That is the best way to fight fear."

"I know that. I had to learn that by spending a decade beside you." Hiram said, rolling his dark eyes and remembering the time when both he and Gavnir were recruited into the army of Gondor. They were thirty and five both, back then, and now Hiram's beard even started to grey a little. Gavnir didn't. He never had a beard in the first place.

"Oh, you don't regret that, Hiram." Gavnir said, provocating him.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." Gavnir said and Hiram hated that he was right. "A good joke. Hiram, a good joke is stronger than steel."

"We will find that out soon." Hiram said, and then Gavnir glanced at him. 

The moment of dark silence in the dank air of night came and the soldiers were all standing still. Gavnir looked up expecting a rain or a thunder to strike the heaven. That is how it happened in legends of great battles. The rain, or great thunder, or earthquakes and the similar great natural events. But none of that happened now.

 _Looks like this isn't that important battle in the grand scheme of the world,_ thought Gavnir. He realized that long ago, when he fought in the battle against Northuldra, all those years ago. The Northuldra didn't have weapons like Gondor and Arendelle had, and neither were they dressed in armour. However, they posed a great threat because they knew the terrain.

But Gavnir and his men now weren't fighting the Northuldra, they were fighting the Red Snake's army. And they still weren't here.

Then, they heard the sound of ships' giant paddles traveling through the waters, but the ships of the city didn't move. Gavnir was glancing into where he heard the sound and soon, the dark shadows resembling ships started to emerge from the night. Gavnir expected a mist. There was still none. 

_Alright, this is not a great story. There would probably be knights in shinning armours if it was._

"Shall we prepare the catapults, commander?"

"Not yet." Hiram said. "Not until lord Isaiah or lord Ondoher gives us a signal."

"And when will that be?" Gavnir asked curious.

"When prince Adan gives them a signal." Gavnir raised his eyebrows and nodded.

* * *

The ship started to get closer and closer, becoming less of a shadow and more of a shape. 

Isaiah was looking down on the soldiers close to the docks and saw that they were close. If they let the catapults loose once, the ship would probably be destroyed. But it still wasn't the time and Adan didn't give the signal. Isaiah's prideful-self was angry at this, that he, as a lord of his army, is taking orders from a foreign prince. He thought he should give orders when he sees them fit. This is his army, not the army of Adan Arlic.

Isaiah always had to fight that prideful-self inside his head-sometimes inside his heart. But he had no time for the prideful-self (who barely ever took control of his speech). He needed the quiet-self and disciplined-self.

He looked up to see prince Adan standing on one tower. Prince Adan almost raised his hand, but stopped for a few moments. Isaiah knew that when prince Adan raised his hand, then Isaiah will have to raise his own, and then the catapults will hit the ship and it will sink in a matter of minutes. But he really wanted for prince Adan to do it quickly. But he didn't. The prince was waiting. He raised his hand again, but was hesitant and lowered it. For few moments, the prince was standing like a statue, and Isaiah almost flinched when he suddenly raised his hand.

"Fire!" Isaiah cried while raising his hand, and they instantly obeyed him.

* * *

"Fire!" Hiram ordered and the people let the catapults loose and the payloads started flying at the ship and, after four or three misses, the payload finally hit the foremast of the ship. One bowman beside Hiram wanted to shot, but Hiram wouldn't allow it.

"Stop!" Hiram held his bow. "Don't waste your arrows on the enemy you cannot still see."

Then more catapults were cut, and they hit the ship quickly. Payloads hit its bowsprit, its mainmast, its sails, and then even its decks. Surprisingly, in return, there were only ten arrows hitting the soldiers on the docks, and the armor and shields protected all of them from those arrows. Hiram didn't like this. This ship was too easy to destroy.

* * *

"Can you explain to me again what are we doing here?" Vilgar stopped the silence.

"Shut up." Kenan told him. Robin just tried to ignore their quarrels. _Be patient, be patient, be patient..._

"Aron's men are not going to come here!" Vilgar defended himself. 

"And how do you know that?" Robin said, after he felt another pain in his back. "When the battle is waging, enemy always tries to surprise his enemy. And this," Robin pointed with his sword to the entire base of the mountain. "is a very good place for that."

"How do you expect them to enter?" Vilgar asked. "You think their ships can climb the mountain? Or that they can go through all this forest?"

"Of course they can." Anna's voice said, when she came, dressed in the same clothing she had when they left the graug's cave. Kristoff was beside her. They both had swords beside them.

"What?" Robin couldn't believe. He got up, trying to ignore his pain in the back. "Anna, what are you doing?!"

"That's what I asked her as well." Kristoff said, but Anna just walked towards him. 

"I am here to fight, that's what I am doing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!." Robin placed his hand on her shoulders. "What are you talking about? You don't know how to use a sword, Anna!" 

"I am not a master swordsman, but I do know _slightly_." Anna emphasized her words.

"Slightly?" Robin frowned. "We are facing an army of people who have fought all their lives Anna! There is no us of 'slight' skill."

"You cannot order me to leave, Robin." Anna said. "I am the princess. You must do what I say. And I say that I will stay with you."

"I am your older brother." Robin said. Anna raised her forefinger.

" _One_ year older." she said. Robin rolled his eyes.

"And what about Elsa?" 

"She is in the castle." Anna said, frowning as well. "We all barely convinced her to stay there. I had to sneak out of there to come here, she wouldn't allow me."

Robin's eyes widened. "Sneak out? You _sneaked_ out? Without her permission? What will she tell me if you get hurt, Anna?!"

"She will tell you nothing." she assured him. "Because nothing will happen to me."

"I tried to convince her to stay as well." Kristoff said.

"How do you know nothing will happen? Anna, a storm of arrows could fall on us while we are talking!"

Anna sighed. "Robin," she took his hand. "I will not allow my people to be attacked while I am sitting in a castle. That, and I don't want to be like a rat that Aron must find in his trap. I will not allow him to destroy my family and my people!"

"Wow!" Kristoff gasped. "Anna you are so good at speeches."

"I..." Anna started speaking. "I remember uncle Avnir. The fact that he was killed destroyed all our lives. I don't want that to happen to the rest of us. Or anyone else in the world."

"Anna." Robin was looking for words. "You are the heir of Arendelle."

Anna chuckled. "For how long? Elsa will marry some day."

"You sure? She always says..."

"Don't trust her words. She is gonna marry a handsome man that she will be madly in love with, she just pretends to be, you know, 'I don't wanna marry' type of girl..."

Robin barely listened to the rest of her words. 

Frankly, he doesn't know if he will ever marry. There was one girl he liked in the past, but she is long gone. He doesn't see himself married or having children in the future. He doesn't seem to need them. He is happy for all people who are married and have children. Marriage and children are not worthless, far from it, but, that's simply not how Robin sees himself in the future.

"And when Elsa and her prince have children, I will be far, far down the line. Mine and Kristoff's children as well."

Kristoff widened his eyes. "Uh...children? I...Anna, I don't think we are both old enough yet, but...I would like...yes, I...I would like to have children with you?" She and Robin just continued to talk. "She didn't hear that. It's good she didn't hear that."

"I don't want to lose my family." Anna said. "In this one year, I was happier than ever before, and I want it to stay that way. And I will stop Aron from ruining all of that. Will you help me?"

Robin just looked at the soldiers behind him, and Kenan and Vilgar. Kenan nodded, while Vilgar decisively shook his head. Robin then turned to Anna.

"Alright." Robin said. "You won." Anna smiled and immediately hugged him. Anna loved to hug a lot, it would seem. Robin smiled slightly and returned the hug.

Kristoff smiled when he saw this. "I wish I had a brother. Or a sister, you know? Not a Troll one, but a human one, you know, huh." no one answered. He looked down. "Well, at least you listen to me Sven, don't you?"

Sven woke up when Kristoff asked him that, and Sven grunted, asking Kristoff what was he talking about. "Nothing." Kristoff said, looking down, irritated.

Anna ended her embrace, and she smiled to Robin, and he had to return the smile. Then, Robin noticed two lights in the distance on the sea. He couldn't see what was is, but his intuition always served him well.

"Raise your bows." Robin said quietly, confusing everyone. "Raise your bows, everyone! Now! Archers! Anna, get behind me, and all the footmen stand behind me!"

The archers raised their bows and aimed at the dark sea, not seeing what Robin saw. 

"Wait for my signal!" Robin ordered. "Don't loose until I tell you! Don't!"

The lights started approaching, until everyone could see what Robin could see as well. Shadows shaped like boats, and on them shadowy figures.

"Loose!" Robin yelled and the archers let their arrows fly through the night, but they only hit the water. Robin couldn't hear any grunting in pain, nor any sound of human body pierced. He could only hear arrows slapping the water. He ordered them three more times to shoot, but again, they hit nothing. Only water. Robin regretted his decision. They don't have arrows to waste.

"Stop!" Robin ordered, and he saw the boat landed and a group of around hundred men were now on the beach, but they didn't attack. They were standing still. This confused Robin. 

_Shoot arrows at them, fool!_ Robin's inner-self said, but he wasn't sure whether he should obey that order. The men on the beach were standing as if they were waiting for something. Robin could see them only thanks to the lights on the beach. But he didn't trust his eyes anymore. One man stood in front of the men, probably a commander, bowing his head to Robin, waiting for something. Robin, instinctively, bowed his head as well. 

They were not planing anything. They were waiting for Robin and his men to prepare to fight. Robin retreated back, standing with his men, instead of in front of them, Anna, Kenan and Vilgar behind him.

"Archers! Retreat back!" he ordered, and they retreated back, to make place for the footmen to take their place. The commander of enemy group took out his sword, but still waited for something. Robin looked at the army again, observing it, and waiting for more signals of what they want. But then he concluded he really didn't have the time to waste.

He took out his sword and raised it. "Charge!" he yelled, and the two armies charged into each other to fight.

* * *

Hiram observed the water, waiting to see the shadow of boats or to hear people swimming in it. But he couldn't see anything. The water was just still, and that one ship was still just standing in the water. No one was coming out of it and no arrows or catapults neither. The ship was just standing there, empty.

Then suddenly, people were climbing to the docks, with their armours on. The archers shot arrows (without orders), but the enemy soldiers defended themselves-they had shields and armors as good as that of the royal army, not like peasant rebels or mercenaries. Hiram's men raised their axes, spears and shields and started to fight and defend themselves from the enemy attackers. Both armies were fighting in formations now, holding shields up and fighting, but mostly protecting themselves.

But the enemy army had slightly more people willing to die. Some of them started to go through the formations and fight their enemies. But they could hardly die, since both sides had good armors and shields, well-made to protect them.

This battle was going to go like any other: it will end when either side cannot fight anymore.

* * *

Isaiah heard the report of the battle and couldn't believe his eyes. The enemy army was armored and many of them had swords. Very hard armors and swords. Only a hundred men in Isaiah's army had swords. And Isaiah had enough money to buy all those swords for them. How could the Red Snake, with nothing, pay all those swords?.

"Order the best archers to shoot." Isaiah said to Ondoher. "I cannot wait for prince Adan anymore."

Ondoher wanted to remind Isaiah that Adan is a commander in this army, but he gave up on that.

"But order them to shoot soldiers far from our line." Isaiah said and again looked at his army. "I don't want them to hit our men." Ondoher nodded.

"Archers!" Ondoher ordered, while Isaiah was still observing the fight! "Shoot!" he ordered and the storm of arrows fell on the far enemy line. The arrows were bouncing of the armors mostly, or just sticking in them, but few people were hit in uncovered spots. However, most of them remained alive.

Isaiah touched the hilt of his sword. He wanted to get down there. To fight. He could kill those men. _No, I can't._

Fight lasted for an hour or two already, and the soldiers barely died. Just a hundred of their men died, while only a few dozen of enemy men died. Isaiah ordered his men to fight harder, to be ruthless, but they were all reluctant to risk their lives.

Unlike the enemy army. The enemy army seemed less tired and afraid than Isaiah's men. They were like some stones, it was almost like they couldn't get tired. But Isaiah's men could. 

"Retreat!" Isaiah ordered. "Retreat! Retreat back! Throw your spears and axes at them and retreat!"

The soldiers did just like Isaiah ordered them. The soldiers lastly threw their axes and spears into their enemies. After that much fighting, the enemy's armors couldn't survive axes and spears. Now, more enemy soldiers died than before, while Isaiah's men retreated back to the gates and entered into the castle.

"Faster, faster!" Isaiah yelled at his men that were trying to enter through the main doors on the drawbridge. Some unfortunate men slipped and fell from the drawbridge into the water, but the good majority of them were left alive.

When Isaiah last of his men were together on the drawbridge with the enemies, he gave the order.

"Close! Close the gate!" Isaiah yelled, and the soldiers obeyed him. When the soldiers started raising the drawbridge, both Isaiah's and the Red Snake's men rolled on it into the castle. 

Isaiah's twenty men and the Red Snake's ten men were now in the castle. Quickly, the soldiers attacked the Red Snake's men and disarmed them.

"Don't kill them!" prince Adan said. "Tie them!"

After this, some enemy soldiers entered through the smaller doors, but they were quickly killed.

* * *

Robin and others were fighting for an hour already, and the fact that it was still the night wasn't in their favor. 

Robin's armor was pierced and hit by five swords and axes already. He was afraid his armour is going to fail him after some time. At least it could still protect him from arrows. 

"Commander!" one soldier called Robin. "Commander! The Red Snakes have surrounded the entire northern coast! We are barely holding them!"

"Flynn!" Robin called him. "Take fifty men and go with this man to the northern coast!"

"As you say, Robie!" Flynn said.

"Thank you, commander." the soldier said. 

"Inform me of everything that happens in the northern coast." Robin told him. "And don't call me like that!"

The Red Snakes (as everyone started to call Aron's men) started to advance deeper than Robin thought they will. That is when Robin realized there are much more than a hundred: at least a five hundred of them invaded the coast, advancing and killing Robin's men. They almost conquered the coast, and tried to enter the forest, since they couldn't climb the mountain.

"Spear!" Robin started yelling. "Spear! Someone, throw me a spear! You, give me a spear!" the man obeyed him, and offered him the spear. Robin tried to reach the spear, but an enemy behind started charging at him. Swiftly, Robin took the spear and threw it into the man's chest. Robin ran to the man's body and took the spear, looking for the leader. 

He saw him in the crowd before, but now the crowd of Red Snakes was covering the coast and tried to make Robin's men to run, but they still stayed to fight. Robin's men charged again, fighting and defending. The goal wasn't really to destroy the Red Snakes, as much as to just make them retreat. 

Robin saw the leader. He was stuck in a fight with two men. His chest wasn't covered by armour anymore. The armour was broken. Robin focused on the man's chest, just like when he was young and Hilam taught him to throw spears. In a second, Robin threw the spear into the man. He got him. The man fell on his back, dying. Robin ran to the body, to see the dead leader.

He didn't. The man had a short beard, while at the beginning of the battle, Robin saw that the leader had a very long beard. Robin pursed his lips and kicked the ground in anger.

* * *

Elsa walked through the hallway, panicking.

"Anna!" she called her. "Anna!" she called her again, but no one answered. 

_Where is she? Where is she? Where?_ Elsa looked at every of corner of every room, even going as far to look for her behind a watch! But Anna wasn't there. She was nowhere.

"Anna!" she yelled, with her voice breaking.

"Your majesty." a voice said, and Elsa saw Grandan, Kai and Joram standing beside each other. Elsa walked to them.

"Have you seen Anna?" she asked, and they all glanced at each other. "Have you seen her? Have you?!"

"No, your majesty." Grandan answered. "I haven't seen her."

"What were you doing then?! Playing cat's cradle?" she yelled. "Find her. Somewhere. Send people to look for her. Now!"

"Yes, your majesty." Grandan said and he left the hall.

"Kai?"

"No, your majesty." he answered. "I...I haven't seen her neither." 

Elsa wanted to explode out of anger. _Not again!_ "Not again!" she yelled loudly. "Find her! Don't waste your time here! Now!"

"Elsa." Joram tried to calm her. "Elsa, calm yourself!"

"Don't touch me!" she said. "Don't try to calm me! Just find her! Help me find her!"

"Elsa, she must have gone to the battle." Joram said. Elsa's face went pale.

"What?"

"She wanted to fight. She told you so." Joram said. "She must be there, in the city. With Robin."

Elsa's eyes widened. She swallowed and glanced around her surroundings, feeling lost, angry. She didn't know should she cry or yell in anger.

"Go find her, all of you." she told in a whisper, and her soldiers didn't hear. 

"Your majesty?"

"Go find her!" she raised her voice. "I don't want her gone! I don't!

 _This is the third time I lost her,_ Elsa thought. _If she...I must not allow it._

"Go and save her, now!" they all left the hall, while Elsa continued to run through the hall.

_I must not lose her. Not again._

* * *

Anna's armor was very small and not very protective, but Anna said she wanted to walk and move quickly. Stupidity. Good armor doesn't make you that slow as everyone thinks it does. It does slow you down a bit, but you are not unmovable. Why didn't Robin notice her lack of armour while they were talking? Where is she?

 _Wait?_ Robin thought. _Where is she?_

"Anna!" Robin started to call her, but a man, dressed in full armor, stood right in front of him. Neither he nor Robin had much of a choice but to fight.

They clashed their swords. The man was not a bad swordsman, but Robin was still better. They were parrying and blocking each other's attacks, until Robin's armor was pierced by the man's sword. Robin's eyes widened. He was sure that his armor will break and fail him now. But it didn't. It was still effective.

But so was the man's armor. Robin tried to hit the man twice, but both times, his armor protected him. Eventually, Robin's sword flew away from his hand. The man saw this as an opportunity, but Robin took a nearby spear and defended himself. Robin tried to hit the man with the spear, but the man held the tip of the spear hardly, not allowing Robin to kill him.

Robin's back suddenly hurt him again. He felt stuck in the place. He couldn't move his head up or done. If he moved his hands, he thought he will fall to the ground and not be able to move. Eventually, the man let go of the spear. He couldn't hold it forever. Robin fell on his back, with the spear in his hand. He was grunting, frowning and gritting his teeth in pain, but he gathered all the needed strength to get up. When he got up, the man was still standing in front of him, with a sword in his hand.

Both he and Robin were exhausted, and they couldn't fight anymore. The man just waved his hand and turned away, leaving Robin. Robin gathered his breath, but then realized he is in the middle of a fight and cannot stand in the middle of a battlefield. He picked up his spear and left the battlefield, looking for Anna.

"Anna!" he yelled. "Anna!"

* * *

Anna was trying to shoot arrows, but she saw she couldn't hit anyone. Or, quiet probably, she wouldn't. Anna couldn't fight with the sword. She only wounded one man with it. But his armor was too sturdy to hurt him. She, on the other hand, had very little armor. In other words, an arrow could kill her.

 _Anna, you stupid, stupid girl!_ she yelled at herself in her mind, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Anna was now trying to find Kristoff or Robin and help them in any way she could.

She was terrified when she heard a shout and turned and saw a man charging at her with a wooden club. _A wooden club?_ She didn't know whether she should laugh at this, but she knew this man either wasn't smart enough or rich enough to buy a better weapon. 

Instinctively, Anna took out her sword and tried to stab the man through his chest, but his armour was hard and sturdy. He was also tall and strong, while she was weak in comparison to him. Anna still tried to fight him, but it was hard. She couldn't move her hands in one moment because of fear, while in the other moment, she moved them without the need to think. Her hands were moving as if they had the mind of their own.

The man, curiously, tried to punch Anna in her head, not kill her. Anna didn't care why, she just wanted to get rid of him. But soon, after a dozen minutes of fight, the man punched Anna in her stomach so hard that it turned. Anna fell on her knees and the man raised his club to hit her in the head.

Suddenly, a spear pierced him through his right arm, and Anna quickly turned away, to avoid seeing it, but she heard the man's body falling to the ground. She could hear him yelling in pain. 

"Anna!" a voice said and Anna saw it was Robin.

"Robin!" she exclaimed. "I..."

"Shut up, and come with me." he said and took her hand starting to lead her. 

* * *

Robin looked through the great crowd fighting each other while he was leading Anna. People were ruthless to each other. When he was a boy, this would often make his stomach turn. Unfortunately (and he really regretted that), this was now a normality to him.

Suddenly, Robin heard a familiar voice crying. When he turned, what he saw terrified him. Vilgar was on his knees, and he was screaming in pain, and couldn't get up, while Kenan was trying to protect him. A man was behind Kenan, trying to stab him through the back. Swiftly, Robin threw his spear into the man's chest and the man fell to the ground. 

Robin told Anna to stay back, and he ran to Kenan.

"What is it?" he asked Kenan.

"Someone stabbed him in his leg with the sword. He cannot move now." Kenan answered, while Vilgar was still screaming in pain. Robin was terrified. The wound could infect and kill Vilgar. 

"Take him back to the city." Robin ordered Kenan. "Take him to someone to heal him. To the priests or to the medics, anyone, just take him out of here. You there, help him!" Robin ordered some man in the army.

"No Robin! I am able to fight!" Vilgar said, but barely, through his grunts and screams.

"You are an idiot, that's what you are!" Robin yelled at him. "Take him Kenan! And you! Now!"

They both obeyed Robin and took him away from the battlefield. Robin called two armoured soldiers. 

"You two! Follow them back to the city and protect them. And take the princess with you."

"What?" Anna was enraged. "No, Robin, I want to help you!"

"You will help me by leaving the battlefield, that is the greatest help you can offer me now!" Robin yelled at her. "Now go!"

"But I..." Anna tried to say something, but gave up pretty quickly. "...yes, commander."

Robin nodded. "Now go! All of you!" he said, and they all instantly obeyed him, leaving the battlefield. 

"Anna!" Kristoff was running and Robin stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Robin asked him.

"I go everywhere where she goes." Kristoff answered, prepared. Robin wanted to be angry at Kristoff for leaving the battlefield, but he had no time for that.

"Alright. Go." Robin said. "Come on, go!" he ordered and Kristoff ran as quickly as he could. 

When he couldn't see Kristoff anymore, Robin shook his head, not believing what happened to him today. He kicked the ground in anger and tried to take out his sword, only to realize his sword isn't there. He lost it in the battle. That was the sword that his father gave him as a gift on the day he departed. He was angry, but then he remembered something, or someone else he might have lost.

"Lyo." Robin said, with widened eyes. "Lyo!" 

Robin glared at the entire battlefield. "Lyo!" he yelled again.

"That's him!" someone said and Robin turned and looked at three men behind him. "Take him!"

Robin tried to take his sword, but realized, once more, that he didn't have it. When the man tried to hit him, Robin avoided the swing of the sword and started looking for anything to defend himself. 

After avoiding the man, he picked up an axe from the ground and knocked the man out with it. But Robin had two other men to deal with. They both charged at him, and Robin barely held their swords with his axe. 

They all three started frowning and gritting their teeth. Then, one of them screamed in pain and fell on his knees. Robin seized the opportunity and raised his axe, hitting the man with the pole of it and the man fell to the ground. Robin then kicked the man screaming in pain with his knee and the man collapsed. Robin tried to breath, and he saw Lyo, who ran at him and wanted to lick him.

"Alright, alright, Lyo." Robin said, smiling.

* * *

Minardil knew that there was a fight going on out of the city. A fight without him. He couldn't stand the thought of everyone in the city fighting, while he was sitting in a cozy bed in a resting house. Not only that, but he is left with a pretty girl in the room as well.

"That's it." Minardil said. "I am going out." Minardil took his sword and walked towards the door. Astrid couldn't agree less.

"What?" she and Minardil said at the same time. "Minardil, you cannot leave, you don't even have an armor!"

"I don't need an armor." Minardil said. "Just a sword. I am lean and I wear black, they will never notice me."

"What are you talking about, they will see you and kill you, they will think you are who-knows-what, but they will kill you!" Benjen yelled at him.

"My uncle and my brother are there, risking their lives, do you understand that!" Minardil raised his tone. "They can get killed. Are you telling me I should let them die?"

"Minardil, please don't, please..." Minardil didn't listen to her, he just opened the door...and Diborin was standing in front of him.

"My lord." Diborin said and held Minardil.

"Let me go, Diborin."

"No, Minardil." Diborin said. "You cannot go out. Your life is in danger."

"So you are willing to save me, but unwilling to go and save Isaiah?"

"Diborin, try to reason him." Benjen said.

"Minardil, no one is talking about pride or bravery here." he said. "I cannot allow you to go. You are too young." Diborin pushed Minardil inside, and turned away.

"Close the door." Diborin said. Instead, Minardil reached the nearby bottle and threw it at Diborin's head. Astrid screamed, and Benjen yelled: "Minardil!"

Diborin grunted in pain and almost collapsed, and Minardil ran away from him before Diborin could reach him.

"Minardil!" Minardil could hear Diborin call him from behind, and he ran from all the guards by jumping through the window in the hallway.

Minardil tried to resist the pain, and he entered the dark streets of Arendelle. All the residents hid in their houses, scared to death by the siege by the Red Snake's men. The priests were in the temple during the whole battle, praying to God for the innocents and the entire city and all of Israel.

Minardil didn't mean to pray. That won't help anyone. Action will. He ran through the streets, dressed in no armour except a chain mail that he was wearing. Minardil couldn't see his own finger before his eyes. The light was on the towers and the gates of the castle, where the battle was waging, and that wasn't enough to light the entire city. Emotions were changing inside Minardil's head, ranging from anger, embarrasment and bewilderment, to concern, fear and curiosity. He himself couldn't realize what is happening around him and didn't know what to do now. He just wanted to make it to the battlefield. That was his intention until someone hit him.

When Minardil turned around, he saw five huge men, dressed in hard armor, towering above him. 

"He is one of them." one man said. "We'll take him." the other man then tried to touch Minardil, but he swung his sword and cut the man's uncovered cheek. Minardil rose up and stood in a fighting position. 

"I don't know how you got inside." Minardil said confident. "But I will make sure you _don't_ leave."

"You are overconfident, boy." one of them said. "You have a spirit. But it cannot save you now."

Then, one of them hit Minardil in the head with a club, and he fell to the ground, with dazed thoughts. 

Suddenly, he heard few sharp sounds in the air, like an arrow. And when Minardil raised his head up, he saw that all the men around him fell dead. He looked around himself and saw no one.

"You are very irresponsible boy, that's for sure." a female voice said and when Minardil turned, a young woman, dressed in a brown coat and with a dagger in her right hand and a bow in her left hand, and a quiver of arrows on her back. She was very pretty, with brown-green eyes and light brown hair.

Minardil was just staring at her. 

"What are you staring at, little lord, ha?" she teased him. "You saw something you like maybe, didn't you?"

Minardil blushed and got up. He tried not to stare at her. "Thank you for...wait, how do you know who am I?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, please. An expensive chain mail, a good sword, your speech, your cute face...it was almost written over your forehead." she said, smiling teasingly.

Minardil blushed again when she said his face was cute. 

"Well then, I will go now." she turned away. "Come to this place four days later and I will tell you when we can see each other again, if you want to."

"Wait!" Minardil stopped her. "I have to know your name." 

She smiled teasingly again and just walked away. "Maia." she said, without looking at him. "My name is Maia." after she said that, she disappeared.

Minardil was standing there a few moments, thinking about her, but he remembered where he was going.

"Isaiah. Uncle Ondoher." he said to himself. "I must..." when he turned around, he had soldier Arahad to face.

"What are you doing here?" Arahad asked him in a flat voice. Minardil looked down.

"I..." Arahad's eyes then widened when he noticed the men laying on the ground. Arahad looked back at Minardil and ordered his men to take them away. Isaiah then looked at Minardil again. 

"How?" he asked with his mouth agape. Minardil was speechless.

"I..." he tried to answer, but Arahad then waved with his hands.

"Doesn't matter. We are leaving now."

"What?"

"You think this will save you? No, it won't. Lord Isaiah will not be happy when he finds out what happened here, Minardil."

* * *

Isaiah was running up the stairs with soldiers at his side and to the tower where prince Adan was.

"Prince Adan!" Isaiah said. "The walls are surrounded! They want to reach the gate!"

"They want to?"

"Yes. No..." Isaiah corrected himself. "They have reached it already."

Just as he said that, a man climbed on the tower and tried to kill prince Adan, but Isaiah took an axe and blocked the man's axe with it. Isaiah pushed the man, and he fell from the tower to the water. 

"Cursed night!" Isaiah yelled. 

"Wait, do you hear that?" Ondoher said and everyone started listening. They heard the sounds of fighting somewhere nearby. Isaiah and prince Adan ran to the nearby wall and tried to see what is happening on the nearby tower, but there was no light. Until one torch appeared, and they could see the Red Snakes were killing the guards.

"Help us!" the guard with the torch yelled before he was thrown from the tower.

"Shoot!" Adan commanded the archers on his tower. "Shoot everyone on _that_ tower!" The archers shot, but from little light present, Isaiah could see the Red Snakes on that tower already started going down the stairs. 

Enraged, Isaiah slapped the wall and yelled in anger. He looked at the soldiers guarding the docks and saw that some of them were still holding the army of the Red Snake, but a hundred of them were laying dead. The Red Snakes were dead as well, but they entered the walls.

"Uncle, take command, I am going." 

"What?" 

"I said take the command." Isaiah yelled. "I need thirty men! Come with me! Now!"

"Isaiah, where are you going?!" Isaiah didn't look at Ondoher. 

"To find some ice. Follow me!" he told his men, and they started walking down the stairs. He must reach the bailey of the castle. He must.

 _If she doesn't do something,_ he thought, _the battle can be lost._

* * *

"Elsa, don't." Joram tried to stop her, but Elsa wouldn't give in. 

"Your majesty, I will not allow you to be hurt." Grandan said, wearing his armor, ever willing to serve Elsa.

 _I must go and find her,_ she thought again, _I must go and..._

"Your majesty! You cannot leave!" Grandan said. "Elsa, don't...

"You can come with me, Grandan." Elsa said. "But I _have_ to go." _I must find her, I must._

"Your majesty." Gerda begged Elsa. "You are putting your life at risk if you go there."

"I would give my life for Anna!" Elsa raised her voice at Gerda. "I would give lives of _all_ of you for her!" everyone went silent. Elsa started looking for something more practical to wear. Grandan sighed. "Elsa, you can't go."

Elsa stared at him and pursed her lips. "Fine. So you're telling me I should abandon my sister? That I should let her die?!"

Grandan's face went pale. "I didn't mean tha..."

"I don't care what you meant!" she yelled. "That's what you said!"

Elsa breathed deeply. "Come with me." she said. "You couldn't keep her, at least help me find her."

"Well, then you don't go anywhere without me." Joram said.

"No, Joram." Elsa kept her tone quiet, but regal.

"Elsa, you cannot..."

"I said no." Elsa added, refusing to listen. Joram went silent and he bowed his head in obedience. Elsa didn't want to give reasons, or argue, or anything. She was going to leave the castle, and that's it.

"Grandan, take twenty men." she said. "Best of them."

Grandan stared into her, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "At your command, your majesty." 

Elsa and Grandan left the castle with twenty more soldiers, who had torches in their hands, while Elsa was using her frost light. She had to go to the walls. She must find Anna. She must save her. Anna...she is her life.

But what about her army? What about them? She must help them. She must motivate them, she must...

_**"I CAN SEE YOU ELSA."**_ a formless voice said and Elsa was lost in a moment. Whose voice was that? She never heard it before, and she had no idea what it meant.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. "Who are you?!" she asked loudly, but got no answer.

When Elsa turned around, she was scared and confused: Grandan's men were fighting a group of Aron's men.

 _How? How did they reach the castle?_ Elsa wasted no time and raised large spikes of ice, and started to threaten Aron's men with it.

However, her effort was short-lived. Someone punched her in her head, and she fell to the ground, feeling greater physical pain than ever before in her life.

* * *

Isaiah was still in the middle of great darkness, lost in the dark, with his thirty men. They carried torches with them, and Isaiah was convinced they reached the bailey.

"My lord!" Gavnir pushed him, and Isaiah and he both fell to the ground. When Isaiah looked up, he saw two tall men, trying to kill him with their axes. Isaiah rolled away and reached a nearby stone and threw it into the man's helmet. The man fell to the ground, and Isaiah entered into a fight with the other man. His enemy tried to hit him, but Isaiah avoided his attack and the man just gave up.

Isaiah glanced around himself, he saw that there were almost a hundred men in the bailey, and that ser Grandan and queen Elsa were surrounded. _The queen!_

Without thinking twice, Isaiah ran into them and started fighting the invaders, helping ser Grandan's men. His men defeated the group around ser Grandan. When he saved ser Grandan, Isaiah looked at the queen, and saw that a man was holding her, prepared to kill her. Quickly, Isaiah ran to stand between them, and he stabbed the man in the uncovered chest of his. The man couldn't survive that, and he fell dead to the ground. 

Isaiah didn't have much time to enjoy his victory, because a spear flew out of nowhere and almost stabbed him, but it cut his skin on his side, pretty hardly. Isaiah's armor failed him. It was now almost broken, and he was wounded. He touched his side. It was bleeding. So much. He could barely breath. Someone punched in his head, and he fell to the ground, not knocked out, but barely able to move.

* * *

Elsa didn't have any strength. She tried to get up, but then, she was smacked, and she fell to the ground again. She now almost cried.

"You are coming with me!" one man said.

So many emotions were bottled inside Elsa now. Fear, anger, madness, sadness. Worry, hate and pain.

 _They are going to die,_ she thought. _I will die,_ _Robin will die, Rapunzel will die. There is no hope._ She touched her forehead. 

_All my family will die._ She was on the brink of tears. _Anna....Anna will die._

She couldn't take it any more.

"NO!" she cried loud and raised her hands. When that happened, the entire space around her was frozen and many of Aron's men around her were stabbed by her ice spikes, while the others started to run. 

In a fit of rage, Elsa couldn't feel pain anymore, but instead she ran as fast as she could to the nearest tower, and she saw a great army of Aron walking on the bridge to enter castle, while another great army tried to reach the city on their ships. 

Full of hate, Elsa froze the bridge before her, and many of Aron's men slipped, but that was not Elsa's intention. She then broke the bridge and the entire army, except of the few lucky ones, fell to the water. Turning to the city, Elsa froze the water around the ships, and they stopped sailing. She started a blizzard around the ships, and she could only imagine what happened to all of those men.

"ARON!" she yelled in anger. "ARON! ARON!" her voice broke the sky, and Elsa started a blizzard around the sea, not nearly as strong as when she froze entire Arendelle, but strong enough to keep all Aron's men from entering the city. The rest of Aron's men who entered the castle or who were on the docks, spared by her, were now terrified. Some continued to fight, but slight majority of them choose to swam away rather than face another blizzard.

This all took so much of Elsa's energy, that she almost fell to the ground. She held onto the nearby merlon and sat down, breathing hardly.

* * *

Almost seven hours of battle, and Robin and his men were still fighting, and so did the enemy troops. Robin was tired. His body was betraying him and so was everyone else on the battlefield betrayed by their strength.

"Archers!" Robin ordered again, barely speaking. "Shoot!" he yelled so loud that his voice almost broke and this time, a great chunk of enemy's men now fell dead to the ground, some of them to the water. Their armors could no longer be sustained. But they did one thing: they conquered the coast or at least Robin's position, and they have to move to the forest.

In the worst moment possible, Robin's back hurt him, and he fell on his knees, becoming an easy target. 

"Robin!" a familiar voice yelled and helped him to get up. 

"Flynn?" Robin asked. "It's you! But how..."

"I defended the northern coast." Flynn said. "It is safe now."

"And you brought help?"

"Well, not me exactly." Robin then looked around and saw an army of what to the Red Snakes seemed like a thousand men. They all had breastplates of Corona and armors with the sun's color. Cassandra dismounted her horse and ran to help Robin.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked him.

"I'll be fine." Robin said. "I have to lead them." Lyo stayed with him, whimpering.

"No, you don't." Cassandra said.

"Cass is right." Flynn said. "They already lost."

It seems Flynn and Cassandra were right. The Red Snakes were killed by an army of arrows, but more than that, they were terrified by the arrival of Cassandra's army. They thought there were thousands of soldiers trying to kill them, and they didn't have many casualties, but one casualty was fatal for them: their morale.

"Retreat!" the commader of the Red Snakes ordered. "Retreat! Retreat! Save your lives!" 

His soldiers obeyed him and started running to the boats, at least those who were still able to walk. The archers were not merciful. They continued to shoot them with arrows, while infantry still threw their axes and spears. Some of them even ran to enter the boats and finish them, but the Red Snakes just wanted to save their lives. 

When they entered the boats, archers were still shooting them with arrows, filled with a ruthless spirit of war. When the last boat was gone from their sight everyone around Robin cheered. Except for him. He is the only one who had strength for nothing, except for looking.

He turned to the forest behind him, and behind the forest, very distantly, he finally saw that the night has ended, and he could see the first rays of the sun that appeared in the east.

**I hope you enjoyed it guys! I tried to make this battle as realistic as possible, so sorry for all the mention about broken armours and staff like that, but I really wanted that realism here.**

**I will take a break for a week or so, so the next chapter will come out either at the end of January, or beginning of February. I really have to balance my duties, but I will try to publish and revise the chapters all I can.**

**Until then, please tell me if you liked this battle, and leave your thoughts in the review!**

**Thank you all, you are amazing!:)**


	6. A Lady, a lord and a king

**Another short chapter, but it was important to me. This chapter sets up and implies some secrets and is centered on three key characters at Galenlond. Enjoy!**

_She was running through the forest as fast as her legs allowed her. Arrana wanted to run and run and run, but also cry. Her mother just told her to run away, and she was afraid she will never see her mother again._

_"Mother!" she cried while running on her small feet. She was weak, just a little girl, not even ten years old who tried to survive. Arrana was running through the forest with barefoot and her feet started to hurt so much, but she didn't allow herself to stop running._

_They were following her. She could hear them. She could hear them running through the forest behind her. They were not fast like her, but were much more durable. They would be able to run for hours, but she will collapse if she doesn't find the place to hide in next few minutes._

_Arrana could hear their sounds, a mix between the sound of wild boars and wolves, yet beastly, and more terrifying than any nightmare. Arrana only heard stories about them until now. She never wanted to see them, she hoped they were dead._

_"Run Arrana, run!" the voice of her mother echoed in her mind, and with tears, she continued to run. She was running as if she was an animal, and they were hunters. She only saw a glimpse of their faces when they attacked her village, and she saw the torches in their hands. She could only imagine their demonic faces and ran from them again, faster and faster._

_In one second, she stumbled on a stone and fell. Arrana was tired, too tired. Her legs hurt, and now her knee too, it was bleeding. She couldn't get up, and mother wasn't going to kiss her knee this time._

_Arrana crawled to sit behind some nearby tree. Maybe they will not notice her. Maybe the stories about their smell and sight were not true. Maybe those stories were told just to scare children. No, no they were not. Even if they were, they had torches with them._

_Arrana was crying as quietly as possible, but in vain. She froze when she heard the footsteps on the ground. They found her. They were there, behind her. Two or three, she couldn't count, she was too scared. She only knew one of them had a torch._

_The darkness still hid their faces. At least she didn't have to see them. Until she did. The fire of torches gave enough light, and she saw them. They were like devils from hell. No, they were devils from hell! One had greenish, the other pale and the third dark-blueish skin. One was more than three times taller than her, the other just two and the third the was as tall as the first one. They all three had white, but ill-formed teeth, all of them looking like canine teeth. One had two very sharp and long ears, while the other two slightly pointed. They were all like devils. And then, one of them smiled._

_Arrana could only cry loudly in horror, when one of them took out his blade and swung it._

Arrana woke up in the night sweat and cried loudly. She tried to catch her breath and calm down. It was alright. It was a nightmare. Again. The nightmare that repeated every year, sometimes once, sometimes every month, sometimes every second night, there was never a rule. She gripped the blankets, still panting and even allowing a single tear to fall down her face. She wiped it from her eye and calmed down.

The nightmare was always somehow different during the years. Sometimes, she was a little girl of ten years old, sometimes a young woman, sometimes a married woman, sometimes old and weary. Sometimes she was a daughter of a king, sometimes of her father Aramir, sometimes a daughter of a farmer, sometimes an orphan. Sometimes her mother told her to run, sometimes her grandmother, sometimes Isaiah or Túrin, sometimes it was her husband. Sometimes it was in a forest, sometimes in a palace, sometimes in a cave.

But the kye details were always the same. She was a woman (of any age) named Arrana, and they would find her and kill her: the Orcs.

Arrana was afraid of them since she heard of them as a little girl. All the children would dream giants, or bats or the Red Snake, while she would dream the Orcs. They were her fear, her nightmare, all the terrible things to describe, and everyone would make fun of her for that. When they were little, Isaiah or Túrin would often jump and tone their voices down to scare her. Her mother used to tell her she is afraid of monsters long dead. Her nurse Lini would tell her she is afraid of monsters that never existed.

Arrana couldn't believe what she was thinking about. Her father is laying in a cell, fed with, what must be, a terrible, rotten food, and her people and friends are also kept in dungeons and in the camps outside of Galenlond. Isaiah must be in Minas Hîr by now and...she prayed and hoped that the Red Snake didn't send an army there. 

Arahael is just a boy, yet he was almost murdered. Minardil and Benjen are still gone. Who knows what happened to them. And mother...mother might be in danger too. The Red Snake might have sent an army to find her. Her people are starving outside.

But she was certain for one person that he is alright or not: her father. They put him in a cell, but gave her a wide room? Arrana know wanted the strength of ten men, just so that she could break the door and find the Red Snake to kill him. 

She got out of her bed and didn't make it (which was really strange for her). Arrana was dressed in the nightgown, but didn't care and started slamming the door.

"Open it!" she cried. "Open it!" no one did. Of course. _You stupid girl! Why would they open, you are their prisoner!_ Arrana slammed the door again and started crying weakly. She felt so weak now. She wanted to save her family and her people, but she couldn't. If only she at least had Adonijah with her. She wouldn't be crying that much. 

In most fairy tales, a prince on a white horse would come and save a young woman that is captive. Arrana would always roll her eyes at those stories. Those are just stories. No one is going to save her from here: her close ones are either far away or imprisoned themselves! No one would save her.

She clasped her hands and prayed: "Lord, please help me!" she said quietly. She never knew much to say in prayers. Her prayers were always simple and direct. But God is not gonna wave his hand and solve her problem just like that. She will have to come up with something. No one can save her, but she can save herself and maybe her father and friends as well. Arrana remembered, that when she was a little girl, she would easily steal the bread or a piece cake from the table without anyone noticing. She was not strong, but she was quiet and easy on legs, and she had a sharp mind. Who's to say she lost those skills with age?

"I have to do something!" Arrana said. "I have to." she whispered the last one and whipped the tears from her face.

* * *

In complete darkness of the night, Aramir was half-awake. His eyes were tired, even though there was nothing to look at. Aramir was neither hungry nor thirsty: they brought him food and water every morning. He didn't know why.

The Red Snake could have left him to die here slowly, and thus get his vengeance, but he brought him food and water instead.

Aramir groaned and took the canteen of water and drank from it. While keeping his head against the wall, he started thinking.

Then he prayed again:

" _The Lord is my light and my salvation,_

_whom shall I fear?_

_The Lord is the stronghold of my life,_

_of whom shall I be afraid?”_

Aramir sighed. "You saved us so many times." Aramir whispered. "Save us now, as well."

Aramir looked into darkness like a dead man. _I should have told someone._ Aramir thought when he remembered Hildim. _Thunder strike me, I should have told someone! But not Hildim. Someone I know._

"Ondoher or Yelena." Aramir started crying and he started punching his own head. "I should have told either of them. I should have. I should have!" he punched the wall and his hand started bleeding. Aramir groaned in pain and took some wine. He ripped a part of his clothing and wrapped it around his hand. He sighed after that.

"Lord," he prayed once again. "Help me."

Aramir then put his hand into his pocket and took it out. In his hand was a black medallion, with a white symbol similar to M, from the Norse alefbet. But it wasn't M. It was the Sindarin letter, that is spoken like Norse B. 

_Bandor._ Aramir thought. The man Aron killed at Jol Port is the one who gave that to Aramir. His name was Eldacar. That man lived for two hours before his death, and he told everything to Aramir, the entire truth. He gave him the medallion, that all keepers of the truth like Eldacar always had. They were called Bandors, or that's what Aramir thought, _b_ _andor_ is the only word from Sindarin he understands, he doesn't know it's plural.

" _Bandor_." he said to himself, looking into the darkness. "It means 'jailer'."

* * *

The lifeless body of Hamon fell to the floor and Vilan flinched when that happened.

"Throw away this wretched thing." Aron said and placed his barely bloody sword on the nearby table. The soldiers took Hamon's body and carried it away to join all the other corpses that disappointed Aron in his quest. Vilan was terrified of Aron, but he knew Aron will not kill him. Hamon was the commander of the army, not Vilan.

"Is there anything," Aron asked. " _anything_ you all did right or found when you attacked Arendelle?" 

"Just one thing, my king." Vilan said still shaking and showed him the sword they found on the coast, the sword they knew belonged to Robin Frost, the queen's bastard half-brother. "This sword belonged to Robin Frost."

 _"You brought me a sword?!" He is going to say. I am going to die here and now. He will kill me. I will never see Jaina again, nor my brothers._ To Vilan's surprise, Aron took the sword and stared at it. 

"You did well." Aron said, and Vilan sighed in relief. "You can go now."

Vilan bowed his head and wholeheartedly obeyed Aron. 

"Everyone, leave." was the last Vilan heard when he opened the door and everyone started to go with him too.

_I will see Jaina. I will see Thomas and Horik._

* * *

Aron was left alone in the room, and he placed Robin's sword on the nearby table. Then, he smashed the nearby chair with his hand. Five of them! Five of them were in Arendelle! He could have had five of them, but his army failed to capture them! He cursed his inability to go to battle. He couldn't believe they slipped through his fingers. But special resentment he had for Elsa, Anna and Robin. He would gladly kill all three of them, but he needs them. He needs them all, to finish what he started. The world was always stupid. Human beings were stupid, and evil. They can't do anything right. He needs to stop all of that. This only proved his point.

How many people died when Arendelle was attacked? How many people died when he attacked Galenlond? How many of them starved? How many of them suffered? 

Aron didn't know whether he should be happy about that or pity all of those people. Death is better than life. Life is suffering. He knew that very well. Why does he feel...pity for all who died? He freed them from suffering. 

_Life could've been beautiful,_ Aron thought. _Life could be joy, existence could be fulfiling and perfect._

That's why he pitied those people. He was sorry for what would have been. Life could have been perfect.

But it's not. It's imperfect. Life is meaningless. He suffered life. He doesn't want others to suffer life anymore.

If he had them in his hands, all nine of them, he could have done it immediately.

He turned the table in front of him. He would have killed those who let Anna and Robin slip through their fingers...if only they weren't his sons.

All his sons are just boys, fit for nothing but to continue his bloodline, and his daughter is an impulsive brat! Aron is going to succeed in what he wants to do. And for the good of his cause, he must live.

 _Why do I have children, if I want to end everything?_ Aron asked himself. He doesn't understand. He should have killed Harald and Asmund, but he didn't. Because they were his sons.

Once Aron wanted to rule everything and continue his bloodline. That's when they were all born. But now, now he wanted nothing but death itself.

Then, Aron heard them. He heard their voices, talking to him, in his head. People would say he is a madman. And they would be right, if those voices in his head weren't real. But they are.

Someone else would have flinched because of their terrible voices, but Aron just chuckled.

They called him, mocked him, insulted him, begged him, they did anything they could to control him. But they couldn't. They needed him to speak. They needed him to be free. Only thing he needed from them was their power. The power to destroy all life. To end it.

Suddenly, Aron heard something in the corner, behind a chair. He removed the chair, and in the corner was a small grey rat, eating a tiny piece of bread. Another piece of bread was also standing nearby, but Aron took it and the rat climbed on him and Aron placed the bread on his shoulder, for rat to find it. Rat grabbed the bread and started eating it on Aron's shoulder.

"Life is not fair, isn't it, my little friend?" Aron said, now playing with the rodent in his hand. "You see I, I cannot live a good life. A perfect life. A happy life. No human can live a happy life. We suffer, eat, drink, love, hate and then..." Aron snapped with his other hand. "...we die. Such...tragedy." Then the rat twisted, trying to bite his wrist and Aron grabbed him.

"And you," Aron said "you, on the other hand, you won't see the next day." Aron smiled and flung the rat away. Midair, there was a burst of flame, and the rat was gone.


	7. A Spy

Anna yelled and charged, but Robin still thwarted her attack. Anna already started to get angry, and she wanted to just beat Robin and make the sword fly from his hand, but he would always block her attacks or avoid them. Whenever that would happen, Robin would sigh in slight irritation, and it made her all the more angry. He thinks she **cannot** learn to fight. Anna attacked his sword again, Robin parried. Anna gnashed her teeth in anger and threw the sword away and sat on a nearby rock.

"I cannot do it! How? How are you that good?" Anna asked, not him, but just herself, wondering. She punched her own wrist. "Why can't I do it?"

Robin shook his head. "Anna, you cannot learn to fight in three days. No one can. I trained since I was a boy. I couldn't defeat a captain Ehud after three days." Robin then shrank a little. "I don't think I still can." 

"I once punched a guy with a frying pan! A frying pan, Robin!" she raised her voice. "I am agile enough to move and strong enough to carry it, why can't I use it."

"It isn't the strength, Anna." Robin answered back, just slightly raising his tone. "The strength matters small when using a sword. Literally everyone can carry a sword. Only a child or an incapable cannot carry a sword." Anna raised her eyes at him.

"Strength isn't important?" Anna asked.

"It is important to some extent, but skills and moves are more important." Robin said. "And you cannot learn them by night."

"Aron isn't going to wait for me to learn." Anna said angry.

"Then don't fight until you learn to, sounds good, doesn't it?" Robin said, but quickly regretted sounding so strict. "I told you Anna, you should have chosen someone older and more experienced. Anna, for Israel's sake, I am a year older than you, a soldier from Elsa's royal guard could beat me!"

"But I want you to teach me, Robin!" Anna said. "I don't want grumpy old men, you can teach me well enough."

"Then, if you want so, you have to listen to me." Robin repeated. "When we are fighting Anna, _I_ am something you should focus on, not my sword. You have to look at me and my moves, you should focus on what I plan to do. When you know what I am supposed to do, you will easily block my sword."

"How can I possibly not look at your sword when we are fighting? You can stab me with that thing!" Anna complained. Robin shook his head again.

"Maybe I said it the wrong way. You must focus on me _first._ You should care about my sword, but sword does not move by itself, Anna, it cannot fly. _I_ am the one wielding the sword, and that is why you should focus on me. If you push my sword from my hand, great! But you should focus on me." Robin then took a breath. "Not just that. You must also focus on _defending_ yourself, rather than attacking me."

"But you just said I should focus on you?" 

"Yes, yes I know." Robin shook his head and spread his hands. "There, I told you I am a bad teacher." Robin said this with a slightly angry tone, but he didn't intend it to be that way. He then sighed and got up.

"Come on, let's try again." Robin said. "You will be perfect if you practice much, I promise you that."

Anna took a breath. "Okay, let's try again."

"That's how I like it. A hard-working spirit." Robin smiled, to bring some ease. "My nurse used to say 'If you fail ninety-nine times, try a hundredth time." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Your nurse must be a very smart person, is she." Anna said with a smile, while Robin remembered Halla, and how she would always berate him and Kenan not to play in the garden. They would not run away, and when she would find them, she would box their ears. Halla called Robin "Roby", and she knew that irritates him, and that is why she would always say it. Sometimes, she behaved like an older sister instead of a nurse, but there were still times when she was a nurse, a woman that takes care of all the boys in the castle, until they are ten years old, at least according to standards. In reality though, she would be a friend of those same boys even when they are young men, sometimes behaving like a mother. Halla was a widow. Her husband was killed in the Northuldra war and her daughter died at childbirth, and lord Arvid found her and took her into his castle to work for her life. Halla didn't marry ever again and stayed in Longon. So maybe she treated the boys as her children because she never had her own. Robin smiled at all the memories in Longon.

"Yes, she really is." Robin said. "She always was. She is kind and good and protective. She could be annoying sometimes, but it is impossible not to love her."

Anna sat down with a smile and so did Robin.

"I love her very much." Robin said and rolled his eyes when he remembered. "When I was a boy, Kenan and Corvid would often joke with me, telling me I will marry her when I reach twenty."

Anna chuckled. 

"It was...that wasn't funny to me." Robin said, and itched his beard. "In fact, that joke almost made me throw up whenever I heard it. I never felt anything of that kind for her. I always felt she was...like a mother to me." Robin then whispered. "The closest thing to a mother I had." 

Anna felt sympathy for him. He must be sad. 

"Oh, Robin. I, I am sorry."

Robin looked at her surprised and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anna, you misunderstood me!" Robin said. "I wish...I wish I had a mother, but I learned to live without her."

 _And without a father,_ Anna thought. She and Elsa never had to experience that.

"Robin, forgive me for mentioning anything, I..."

"No, no, no!" Robin said. "Don't worry. I am not sad. I am fine." he smiled. "I am fine." he paused for a second.

"Anna, I am glad I met you." he finally said. "Both you and Elsa. I am glad to be here, with both of you. You are my sisters."

"And you are our brother!" Anna cheered and hugged him tightly. Robin was slightly surprised, but he smiled from the bottom of his heart and hugged Anna back.

Anna's head was on his shoulder. Anna was really happy at that moment, almost as when she hugged Elsa for the first time after so much separation.

 _I have a big brother,_ she thought.

* * *

Isaiah opened his eyes and sun almost blinded him. He tried to move away, but then he felt pain in his side. He remembered it now. The wound he received from the Red Snake's men. 

"Careful, my lord!" Hiram said, and Ondoher was standing beside him. Isaiah wanted to know how did they get here, but then he saw a young woman on the chair beside his bed. She blushed and turned away.

"Uncle." Isaiah said, with a groan. "I've forgotten what happened."

"You were brought here, to the castle of the queen." Ondoher said. "You saved her life. She wanted you to stay here."

"Did we win?" Isaiah asked, and then smiled. "Of course we did. What happened with my men? Gavnir, specifically." Hiram sighed.

"They are all alive, my lord, but..."

"But what?" Isaiah asked. Hiram looked at Ondoher, who nodded.

"Gavnir lost his hand, Isaiah." Ondoher said, and Isaiah's eyes widened. "It was bleeding so much. We had to cut his hand off if we wanted him to survive."

"I..." Isaiah couldn't believe. He knew that's what happens in war, and that the commander shouldn't have too much sympathy for his men, but he really blamed himself for that. 

"Where is he?" Isaiah asked him.

"In the resting houses." Ondoher answered. "He is given a special care, just like all the injured."

"That's good." Isaiah said. "Thank you. I think I can..." then, his wound in bandages hurt him, and he groaned. Ondoher and Hiram tried to convince him to stop.

"Isaiah." Ondoher said. "You must stay here, in this room. The priest said that."

Isaiah rolled his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Do I have to just lay in my bed as well?"

Ondoher thought for some time. "No." he said. "You can walk. But we must help you." he said and both Hiram and Ondoher helped him get up.

"Thank you, thank you." Isaiah said, just wishing to get rid of them. 

"Sarah!" Ondoher said. "Give him his clothing."

The servant woman, named Sarah, brought Isaiah ordinary clothing, and she glanced at him and blushed again, turning away and leaving the room. It is only then that Isaiah realized: he only had his pants on, his entire upper body was seen. 

"You left a woman inside my room when I am like this?" Isaiah said to his uncle and groaned. Onfoher defended himself.

"First of all, I didn't put her here, others did. And second of all, try to ignore that." Ondoher said that as if he was saying Isaiah should breath. "She is young. I will bring someone older if that will make you more comfortable. An older woman won't stare at you."

"I might as well ask for that." Isaiah said and groaned again, dressing in his blue coat. His highborn clothing was on another chair.

"I can be alone now." he said. 

"No way." Ondoher said. "I'll call Sarah..."

"Uncle, please." Isaiah raised his hand. "Just leave me alone for a bit."

Ondoher sighed. "Alright, as you wish." Ondoher said. "But don't move too much. Sit on your bed."

"I will." he said and Ondoher and Hiram left the room.

Isaiah again sighed in slight pain because of that wound. It's good the wound healed a little. His side still hurt a bit, but he could live with it until it heals completely. 

Gavnir had it worse. He was sorry for Gavnir, but he thanked the Lord that Gavnir lost a hand instead of life. Gavnir could have died protecting him, but he didn't. If only father and Arrana were saved like Gavnir was.

Isaiah heard a knock on the door. "Moment." he said and put his socks on. "Who is it?"

When the door opened, Isaiah immediately stood, and he wanted to grab the grey noble clothing of his. Imagine being dressed in front of a monarch in ordinary clothing. Especially if that monarch is a woman!

* * *

"Lord Isaiah!" Elsa said when she entered his room and noticed he was dressed in black pants and boots of a noble, while his shirt was a citizen's one.

"Your majesty!" he said, smiling. "I..., I am sorry for this, I..."

"Never mind that, lord Isaiah." she said, not quite sure what she actually forgave him right now. "I've just come to tell you: thank you for saving my life." 

He smiled. "I only did what was right, your majesty." he bowed his head, and she bowed it in return, though Elsa noticed she was staring at him a moment or two more than she should have: his smile was really...pretty, especially with his small beard. Elsa, however, knocked that thought out of her head. 

"I really owe you my life, lord Isaiah." she said. "I want you to know that."

"We are allies your majesty, and I..."

"No, no, no, lord Isaiah." Elsa waved with her hands. "I mean, like a human to human, I owe you my life. Not as ruler to ruler, but as human to human. Thank you."

He smiled again and nodded. "Yes, queen Elsa. I...thank you, for saving my men.

* * *

Isaiah glanced at the queen for a second. She was really beautiful. Her hair and her face were flawless. And those eyes...he tried not to stare that much at her. She smiled when he thanked her.

"I just wanted you to know, lord Isaiah." she made herself more serious. "If you need me to send messengers to Minas Hîr or somewhere else, or if you need any of that, I am at your service." Isaiah smiled weakly this time, remembering his other brothers, especially Túrin and Bran, and Arah. How long did he not see Túrin and Bran? A month or two. 

"Thank you, your majesty." he answered and nodded, to which Elsa also nodded back. Elsa then looked little at him and noticed...he had quite wide shoulders. Many of her guards were taller and bigger and had wider shoulders, but still, his height and his shoulders made him very...well, handsome, to put it bluntly. And his beard too. Especially in the white shirt of his. Elsa didn't stop looking in his eyes, now dark blue. They were sometimes grey, sometimes blue, but both shades were so beautiful colors that Elsa could stare in them the entire day. But she couldn't. She was the queen.

"Do you, uh, want me to close the door?" Elsa asked. Isaiah was without an answer for few seconds, but then out of nowhere: "Oh yes, thank you."

"Good." Elsa said and smiled back and closed the door.

"Elsa." a voice said and Elsa flinched until she saw the master of the voice.

"Joram!" she said. "You scared me!" 

"Forgive me." he said. "I didn't know you would be that lost in your thou...Elsa what happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are blushing. Don't tell me this summer is too hot for you?" 

When Joram said that, Elsa suddenly did feel warmth in her cheeks, and didn't know what to say.

"I...uh..." she waved with her hand. "You know what, Joram, there are some things we should discuss right now. We need to talk about the support from lord Ilmin or lord Nalgan..."

* * *

Flynn put down the last crate full of apples, and Cassandra put down the last bag full of bread.

"Well, that was the last one." Flynn told Cassandra.

"It will be enough food for all soldiers today." Cassandra said. 

"Okay, I will be leaving then." Flynn said. Cassandra was surprised.

"Already?"

"Well, you know..." Flynn was quite nervous. "My wife and her mother still aren't happy with me for going away, so...I will have to take time for it." he started walking, but then turned. "Oh and I also missed Rapunzel. And my little girl." Flynn said of his daughter Elsa, while Cassandra just shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I still don't understand. Why did you guys name her like that?"

"Rapunzel wanted it." Flynn shrugged. "She got really close to Elsa when we were last time her, after her coronation. Elsa is a pretty name, so I thought 'Why not'?" he said and went away. Cassandra sighed and smiled.

"Hi." someone said and Cassandra flinched, until she noticed it was just a snowman... "just" a snowman.

"Oh, it's you." she said and started looking at the docks, trying to ignore him, but Olaf was still standing there, smiling like an idiot, and his mere presence was irritating her. She was trying to ignore him. Really, really trying to. But he was still standing there. He just waited for her to answer.

She sighed. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"Alright, you win." she told him. "What is it?" 

"Can I watch you work?" he asked.

"No." Cassandra answered bluntly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No.

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

* * *

He was waiting for them to come. Seven hours passed already, and they didn't arrive. He didn't have the time to wait for them so much.

The sun already began to rise. If they don't arrive immediately, he will have to get back to his position.

But he needs to wait for them. If Horik doesn't give that thing, his sons will die. The Burning Pegasus made him more than certain that he will kill them.

"Horik." a voice said, and Horik shrank, but he recognized the voice and walked to the shadow hiding behind the house. The man was dressed in a dark coat, and he covered his head with a hood.

"You're late." Horik said. "If I stayed here a minute longer, they would start to suspect something!"

"I will come when I want or can come, Horik." the man said. "I and the others had to enter with a carriage and pretend we are traders from Avalor. Now shut up, and give it to me."

"No." Horik said. The man frowned. "Not until you give me the sign." 

The man swore, and he took a paper out of his pocket. On it was a small drawing, in the style only Horik's sons could draw. Horik grabbed the drawing and looked at what is written on it. It was little Borg's handwriting.

"If anything happened to them..."

"Oh, shut up, Horik." the man said. "Even if the king told us to kill your sons, we wouldn't. We are soldiers, not maniacs."

"Soldiers who plan to kill everyone in this city."

"No." the man said. "To _save_ this city from a witch! You want that too, don't you."

Horik looked down. He remembered how his brother Thomas died a year ago, out of cold, caused by the Snow Queen. He hated that witch because of that, but do all people in the city have to suffer?

"Besides," the man said, "who do you care about the most: this city or your sons?"

Horik knew the man knew the answer to that.

"Then give it to me." the man said. Reluctantly, Horik took a map out of his pocket. It was the map of all defenses of Arendelle. Every tower, every tunnel, every corner and every spot was marked on that map.

Horik's hand started to shake, and he held the map tightly. Should he do it? Should he save his sons, but sentence millions of innocent people to death?

The man grabbed the map before Horik decided and hid it in his coat.

"You've done well." the man said. "We will stay here for few days, and we will decide how to bring you back your sons. Don't worry. We don't break our promises. You will see your sons alive and healthy in just a few days. Bye, now." the man put back his hood on, and he walked into the shadows of the streets.

Horik was standing there, silent. There was some joy in his heart. But also shame. So much guilt and shame. He cried, leaning against the nearby wall.


	8. A Sudden wind

**There isn't any important event in this chapter, so I am sorry for that. This chapter is there to explore inner thoughts of three less important characters more.**

**Although, what will happen at the end, you guys might find interesting.**

The wind was flowing above the walls of Minas Hîr, while a small dark-haired boy with blue eyes was on its walls, a grey-colored wolf beside him. The wind sometimes seemed cruel, bringing cold and snow with it from time to time, but the wind was nothing like war. The war however, was in a way like the wind. Sometimes, you can see it will come and you can prepare for it, you can light the fire and take something to cover yourself. You can go to the market and buy the food you need, and then enter your house and stay there, until the wind passes. 

But sometimes, it comes out of nowhere. It flows and you feel cold, and you are very far from your house, and you are in the field and you cannot find any wood to light the fire. The fire would cease, and the wind would be stronger than it. You don't have anything to warm you and you don't now what to do. If you are smart, you will come up with something, but at least a minute or two you will stand without any idea. 

Arah couldn't sleep for many hours when he went to bed. He could only think of Arrana and father, and mother, and Isaiah and uncle Ondoher, and Minardil and Benjen. Especially about Arrana and father. Arah saw only a month or two of a war (since he didn't remember the war against Idolites at all), but he was certain of one thing: he hated war so much now. Two days ago, he heard that the blacksmith Alion was killed in a battle, and Arah didn't know what else to do but go to his bed and cry. He liked blacksmith Alion. He was a tall, big man, slightly fat, but likable, with a full beard. People would think he is a hard person if they saw him, but he was actually very friendly, especially towards children. When Arah was seven years old, it was his mother's birthday, and he wanted to buy her something. He came to blacksmith Alion, and he made a little necklace for Arah. Arah offered him gold, but Alion refused, saying: "Seeing a son who wants to make his mother happy is a great enough payment, little lord." Arah remembered those words and felt sorry. Arah would offer him gold many times again, but Alion would always refuse. He promised he will give Alion that gold one day, if in secrecy, like putting it in his pocket or on a table. Now he never will. 

Galbart touched Arah's back with his snout. Arah smiled at Galbart and petted him. "Hey, Galbart." Arah told him and took out of his pocket two blueberries. Arah always though wolves eat meat and meat only, nothing else. However, Galbart seemed satisfied with blueberries. He asked for them a lot actually. He was a really strange creature, but Arah loved him that way.

"Arah!" the voice was heard and Arah saw Túrin on the walls as well. Arah swallowed. Túrin didn't seem happy. "How many times I told you not to climb on the walls?"

Arah glanced around, remembering. "Actually never."

"I don't need to tell you, Arah!" Túrin raised his tone, and Arah flinched. Arah then looked down on the ground, not wanting to look in Túrin. Túrin was usually a person who smiled at everything and looks for jokes in everything. However, he also had his moments.

Túrin sighed. "Arahael." he said with a lower, yet still tone of authority and starting walking to Arah. "I know you are upset. We all are." Túrin sat down beside him. "I know you are worried, but..." Túrin stopped talking and just placed his hands on his face. Túrin was maybe trying to find the right words to explain to Arahael what's happening. But Arah didn't need explanations. He already knew what is happening, but as always, everyone assumed he was stupid, because he was a boy. Sometimes, that would irritate Arah immensely, but now there were more important things than his feelings. 

"Are there any news about Isaiah and uncle?" Arah asked him to break the silence. Túrin looked down at him, with that kind of look that Arah could already guess the answer. 

Túrin shook his head. "No." Arah wasn't surprised , but was sad. "Absolutely nothing. He didn't send any messenger." Arah knew what Túrin must have been thinking now. He must have been insulting Isaiah in his head for not coming to Minas Hîr to rule it like he should. Túrin wasn't bad at ruling, quite the opposite-but that was Isaiah's duty, not Túrin's. 

"My lord!" Baldor came, breathing hard, to the walls, and he bowed his head. "My lord, a group of soldiers is sent from Arendelle, and they have a message from lord Isaiah!"

"From Isaiah?!" Túrin's eyes widened.

"Yes my lord." Baldor answered, and then one man in full armor just came in without any introduction, and he bowed his head and took off his helmet. He was smiling.

"My lord, I come with wonderful news!" the soldier exclaimed, with the biggest smile Arah has ever seen.

"Say it!" 

"There was a great battle around Arendelle. We fought for the entire night, trying to defeat the Red Snake's men!" the man laughed. "And we did! We won my lord, we won!"

Túrin smiled, while Arah was just emotionless. He was glad Isaiah and Ondoher were right, but felt nothing else. 

"My lord, something that I also have to tell you is that lord Minardil and lord Benjen are also in Arendelle, alive and in one piece!"

Túrin now laughed happily at that, and so did Arah, and they both looked into each other. _Minardil and Benjen are found!_

* * *

Yelena was surrounded by soldiers of Gondor. For days, she was looking for Calen, and she wanted to find Minardil as soon as possible.

Her body is not that strong anymore like when she was young, but that stupid little brat ran away and is making her walk miles after miles to find him. Yelena always loved Minardil, but sometimes she had a desire to spank like he was a little baby. Most of the time, he behaved like that. 

_Poor Benjen,_ she thought, _he always followed Minardil everywhere._

"My lady." a soldier walked towards her. "My lady, lord Rastimir wants to have a word with you."

"Rastimir?" she thought. "He is here?"

"Yes, my lady." he responded. "When he heard you came here, he..."

"Bring me to him." she stopped him. 

"Yes, my lady." he said, not happy that he was interrupted. "As I said, the report of your coming reached him..."

Yelena didn't listen to him, but just followed him to the camp full of armoured soldiers, waiting for her. All of them had grey wolves on their breastplates, except of the soldiers standing in the middle, in the great group. These soldiers had little armor, and on their breastplates and on their banners, they wore two-headed black eagles, with small crowns above their heads. 

At the head of those soldiers was a man with longer beard and a long face. His hair was quite long. He was tall, around six feet and two inches tall. He was considered handsome by women when he was younger, except Yelena, of course. He is not ugly now, but he did lose his youth and his hair and beard where starting to grey now. 

He and Yelena never looked similar, even though they were full brother and sister. Calen was her half-brother, but he looked like her. Rastimir didn't.

Rastimir bowed his head and Yelena bowed her head in return, and she slowly walked to him and hugged him, kissing him in the cheek. Rastimir and Yelena both smiled. They didn't see each other for a long time.

"I am so happy to see you." Yelena said and touched his cheek. "We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"I missed you too, as well." Rastimir said, his dark eyes smiling. "When I heard my little sister is here, I wanted to see her."

"And to help her?" Yelena asked him. 

"I know she needs help, but I don't know in what."

"In finding her son." Yelena said and looked into the distance. "Minardil ran away from Minas Hîr, while chasing two prisoners that escaped from the dungeons." Rastimir's eyes widened. "He took his cousin Benjen as well."

"Dear Israel." Rastimir said, terrified. "When did that happen."

"Almost a month ago."

"A month?" Rastimir said. "How didn't I hear about that?" he glanced at his soldiers.

"We kept that a secret from everyone." Yelena answered. "We didn't want common folk to be afraid."

"And my brother-in-law left his wife and children alone, didn't he?" Rastimir scoffed, and Yelena rolled her eyes.

"Rastimir, Aramir is first of all your lord." she said. "He is also my husband. He went to gather an army and defeat the Red Snake."

"And how did that end?" he asked her.

"Based on the reports I have," Yelena said. "he won." She knew it was true. "The Red Snake is in chains now, and he is given over to the priests and trial is held against him. He is either going to be stoned or hanged on a tree."

Rastimir nodded. "So he won, but lost his son? A great accomplishment."

"Rastimir, when will you stop talking about that?" Yelena said. "I've been married to him for almost thirty years, you are behaving like I met him yesterday."

Rastimir wanted to say something, but Yelena silenced him with her finger. "Enough of this." she said. "I need to find my son. Now. Calen is a day away from here. We will side with him and look for them."

"If he cares about his nephew, of course." Rastimir said, and Yelena just waved with her hand. Rastimir never loved Calen, because he was illegitimate. She and the mother tried to make them love one another, but that is a childhood dream, and it's long gone.

"How many men do you have?" Yelena asked Rastimir and turned to look at her army. Rastimir placed a hand on her shoulder and showed her his army.

"This," he started "is one thousand men at your service," he bowed his head. "my lady." Yelena smiled when he said that. A young man walked towards Rastimir. He had no beard, but his face was like Rastimir's. Rastimir patted him on his shoulder. The young man had eyes like Rastimir, and he was almost as tall as him, and pretty easy on the eye.

"My lady." he said and bowed his head.

"This," Rastimir said, looking at her, "is my flesh and blood."

"Vladimir?" she said, glancing at him and smiling, while young man looked down with a smile. "I remember you when you were a little boy. You were a sweet child, and you grew to be a very handsome man." she winked. "I bet the girls lose their breath when they look at you."

"Oh, stop, Yelena, it's not smart to compliment a young man so much when he is going to battle." he looked at his son. "He is going to lose his mind." he slapped his son in the shoulder and chuckled. "Come on, leave."

"Hugg your aunt, first." she said and hugged the young man. "Go now."

He smiled and walked away from both of them, leaving Yelena and Rastimir alone again. Rastimir sighed.

"Let's go find your boys." Rastimir said. "I think Minardil is the only person dumber than your husband."

"He is a dumb boy." Yelena said. "But my husband is not. And I don't want to hear you talk like that about him again, Rastimir. In fact, I order you to shut up and not talk about my husband anymore." his eyes widened. "Not even the good things." _Not like you even think anything good about him. You never did._

"As you wish, my lady." he said. "We should talk about plans, however."

"Of course we should." she said. "We must prepare our men for many days of walking. There is a great journey before us." she took her staff. "I will go and look how my soldiers are now. You take care about your soldiers." she said and Rastimir nodded.

Yelena walked alone, refusing to walk with any guards of hers. All guards worry too much about her safety. There is no danger here. She knows that very well. 

Soldiers were all talking to each other. They were either talking together, or gambling or eating their soups. They were dressed lots of things. Some of them in filthy rags, others in best armor. Some broken axes and spears, some had most beautiful swords she ever saw. 

Among them were many handsome young men. Yelena sighed in sadness when she saw them here, in army. Those young men should live happy lives on the farm, married, living in peace. Instead, they joined the army, and many of them will die. Those young men are the future of Israel, and many will lose their lives. All because one man started a war. She hated the Red Snake, like everyone in Israel did.

Yelena became thirsty and sat beside a nearby well, full of fresh water. She pulled some water out and drank it. An old, half-blind man was sitting beside a well. He probably didn't notice her. He was trying to reach for the bucket, but he couldn't touch it, nor could he see her. Yelena felt compassion for this old man and offered him the bucket.

"Here, good sir." she said. "Drink something." he touched the bucket, and he smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, daughter. Lord bless you." he said, and drank some water from the bucket, using his hands. 

"What is your name?" she asked him. The man looked at her, as if he could see her. He was silent for some time, then he looked away.

"I don't know." the man said. "I've forgotten it a long time ago. I only have..." he said with a sadness in his voice. "...memories."

"Surely, you must have a name." she asked him. The man decisively shook his head.

"No, daughter." he said. "No one around me ever said it, and so neither do I remember it. My voice didn't have enough strength to repeat my name all the time. So, I forgot it."

Yelena sighed. _Poor old man,_ she thought. 

"What would you like me to call you?" she asked him. The man looked into the distance for some time, thinking.

"Maveth." he said. "You can call me Maveth." his voice was weak. "I always wated to be called Chaim. But that was never fated to be my name." She sighed again and sat beside him.

"Are you a soldier?" she asked him. The man leaned close to her, probably unaware he was coming to close.

"It can be said I was." he said with a shaking voice. "I fought, and saw a lot of suffering and death. I killed many people, and I regret all of that death. And now," he looked away from her. "I am marching with an army."

Yelena looked away into the soldiers around them.

"Tell me," the old man said. "you are Yelena, wife of lord Aramir, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't want to lie to the old man, though.

"I am." she answered. The man chuckled.

"If someone told me I was going to talk with a lasy of Gondor herself," the man started, "I would have kicked him in his butt." Yelena chuckled.

Yelena sighed and got up, leaving the blind man alone. _Poor old soul,_ she thought.

Yelena still observed what her soldiers were doing. Whenever she would look at them, they would stand up and bow their heads. Yelena would mostly wave her hand, telling them to stop. The soldiers were all loyal to either Rastimir or her, ready to throw themselves into the sea if either of them told them that. If only Minardil was that obedient.

What about Isaiah? Or Aramir?

"Yelena." Rastimir walked to her, with a worried face. "A messenger has come. From Isaiah."

"Isaiah?!" she exclaimed. "My son! Bring me that messenger."

"Here he is." Rastimir said, and a soldier in a brown armor bowed his head, panting.

"My lady, Yelena, lady of Gondor, daughter of the eagles," he was breathing heard the entire time, "I, Calian, have come as a messenger from your son, lord Isaiah, with the message that our enemy, the Red Snake..."

"Hold on, hold on!" Yelena said. "Calm yourself, friend. Take some breath."

The man inhaled. "My lady, I have to tell you all of this immediately, because I feel like I will pass out."

"Help him get that armor off." she said, and they started removing his armor. Rastimir took off his breastplate and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on friend." Rastimir said. "Breath."

Calian finally breathed and sighed.

"Thank you, my lady." he said. "My lady, the Red Snake is defeated."

Everyone started cheering and Yelena smiled. "Arendelle is defended and lord Isaiah is alive. Lords Minardil and Benjen are with him.

"That's a miracle!" Rastimir exclaimed.

"Wait!" Yelena said. "Arendelle is defended? My son Isaiah defended it? What about Galenlond, and my husband?"

The man glanced around himself. He was confused.

"You...you haven't heard, my lady?"

"Heard what?" she asked him. Calian closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, my lady." he said. "At Galenlond, the Red Snake won. He captured both lord Aramir and lady Arrana."

Yelena's heart stopped beating.

* * *

The man who called himself Maveth was sitting alone when lady Yelena walked away from him. He didn't know should he feel sorry for her or happy for her. The man who called himself Maveth looked around himself and saw all the people that are going to die very soon. Just like all men die. He will join them after everything is done.

"It will all be over soon." he whispered. "All will be over." he looked down to the ground, with sadneess. He was waiting for his time.

**Like I said, nothing happened. I am sorry for this chapter being almost meaningless. I imagine you have all grown tired of Gondors. I cannot say I am tired of them, but I was on them for too long already. In three or two chapters, I will get back to Elsa and Anna, and, alongside Aron, they are the characters I want to shine the most.**

**Thank you for having patience to get through my dry and plain English :)**


	9. A Late morning

It was a morning and sun already warmed Longon in its entirety. The castle was very much awake, and it was ready for the day. The soldiers and wards were preparing their armors, priests and Levites had an early service to God, while the servants and maids were preparing the meal for early breakfast. 

The only person who was not awake nor prepared for anything was Einarr. He spent the entire last night cleaning the tables and dishes. The last thing he remembered was that he took a book to read and fell asleep on the table after some time. When the sun woke Einarr up, his head was still in the book, and he wiped the boogers from his eyes. Einarr was surprised for a second at a book that was bellow his face.

"Oh, yes." he said weakly, still waking up, after realizing how he fell asleep on that book. Einarr looked into the nearby window, seeing the light of the sun that woke him up. "Who says I can't sleep a bit more?" he said before placing his head on the table and slowly getting to more sleep. Until he realized what he missed. 

"The morning service."

Einarr immediately got off the table and slipped on his robe.

"Curse it!" he said, and got up, and started looking for his clothes of a priest's servant. He was looking for his clothes everywhere, but couldn't find them. "Where is it, where is it, where is it! Oh, father Kalf is going to kill me if I don't..."

"Einarr, are you alright?" lady Rahel appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere. Few years ago, Einarr would have felt horrible being in front of her in clothes of a simple servant, but after few years and after seeing her dressed in that as well, he mostly got used to it.

"I, uh..." Einarr tried to explain himself away, but that was fruitless. "I am late to the morning sacrifice, my lady! That's it! And I cannot find my robes anywhere."

Rahel waved with her hands. "Forget about that." she said. "You have been working the entire night here and you slept just four, maybe five hours, I can see that in your face." lady Rahel then took the bread on the table. "Here. Eat some bread, and drink some water. That is all you need for a morning. A person can live on bread and water. It's a fundamental food and drink for every creature."

Einarr was baffled by this. "But, father Kalf is..."

"Don't worry about Kalf, son." She waved with her hand again, with closed eyes. "I will deal with him. I have to argue with him every day over the smallest of things. You don't have to worry about him. Now go out! You need some energy to fill, Einarr, you shouldn't just stand here, doing nothing. But don't go into the tabernacle. I don't allow you. Understand?"

Einarr was confused. That was lady Rahel's hobby. To confuse people. 

"Yes, my lady." 

"Good." she said. "Oh, before you go, call my daughter. I need to have a talk with her."

"Of course, my lady." Einarr said and left the room, looking for the toilet. After he washed his face, he decided to find Sarah. She must be somewhere in the castle. Until he found her. Sarah was around his age, a pretty, young woman with pale eyes.

"Sarah." Einarr said and she looked at him. "Good morning." he said with a smile. "Lady Rahel is calling you. She said she wants to speak about something with you."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you Einarr. Oh, and good morning." she said and ran to the room. Einarr once thought he would marry Sarah, but now he grew to love her like a sister. He never had a brother or a sister, so Sarah filled that role in his life. 

_Uncle Joram, on the other hand,_ Einarr thought, _well, He is an uncle, after all._

Einarrwalkedthrough the hallway. Longon was a very delicate place from inside. It's walls were red in color, and full of banners. The most noticeable banner was the banner of lord Arvid himself: the red lion on a white field, surrounded by red flowers. There were many other banners, like the one of queen Elsa Arlic, but all banners seemed insignificant compared to the red lion. The red lion was the most beautiful and intimidating banner in the castle.

Einarr stopped thinking about those banners, and started walking around the hall. He forgot for a moment where is the way out of the castle and wanted to slap himself because of that. _You are here for two or three weeks already, you should know this castle already._

Einarr then noticed one person in the hallway. Corvid, one of lord Arvid's wards. But he was not alone: in fact, he was with a few soldiers, and they looked like they wanted to go somewhere.

"How many of us are there?" Corvid asked the others. 

"Around twenty." Azziah answered. "Lord Arvid gave us no important task, so we could just go there without too much to worry about his anger."

"I wouldn't be so confident." Bjorn said. "The last time we left with a dozen men, we got them all drunk. I am sure lord Arvid wouldn't be happy about that again."

"Come on, Bjorn!" Corvid said and placed his hand on Bjorn's shoulder. "We will just go to show our new friends the village. There is nothing bad in that. You will come friends, won't you?"

"Gladly." Halim said. "I want to see that tavern you said...how is it called?"

"I didn't knew how to name it." 

"You mean 'didn't _know'."_ Halim corrected him .

"No." Corvid said, while Halim was curious. "Seriously, that's what is called like. 'I didn't knew how to name it'."

Halim then laughed, with the others as well. "Maybe the owner should have called it 'I don't knew how to write'." And everyone laughed again. It was so easy to joke with people who cannot read and write, and they are very few. Of course, they are people too, but it's still hard _not t_ o laugh when they have grammar or speaking mistakes.

"We can go now." Corvid suggested. "It's the right time of the day, we are all full of energy, we all just had a feast. We should go there now."

"I agree." Halim said, and his companions agreed. "Just let us find our horses, and we will meet on the gate in about an hour."

"That's how I like it." Corvid said and he and Halim shook their hands. "We'll be waiting for you." 

"Of course you will. Let's go, guys!" he said and they left the hallway. Corvid then noticed young Einarr sitting alone in some chair in the hallway.

"Do you want to come too, Einarr?" Corvid asked him.

"No, no, I..."

"Why not? We are all going to be there. We can show you the village if you want to."

"I can't...you know I can't drink any alcohol."

"Don't worry, we won't drink too much. Just a beer or two and we'll leave. What do you think?"

Einarr was thinking, and he gave up on refusing that. He wanted to go out and breath some air. "Of course I will." he smiled. 

"That's great!" Corvid slapped him on the shoulder and left him alone again, leaving with his friends. 

Einarr sighed and stayed in the hall for some time. Bored to death, he took a book to read while thinking what to do. The book he was reading was titled _The Fall of King_ , a book about king Solomon, detailing the events that led to his idolatry, his death and the division of entire Israel between his five sons. Everyone else would find that book boring, except Einarr. He always loved history books.

After reading a few pages, he noticed that a paragraph in the book, that was actually a quotation from the Scriptures.

_"Since you have not kept My covenant and have disobeyed My decrees, I will surely tear the kingdom away from you and give it to one of your servants,_

_Yet for the sake of David, your father I will not do it in your days, but I will tear it out of the hand of your son._

_And even so, I will not take away the entire kingdom; I will let him be king of one tribe, for the sake of My servant David and for the sake of Jerusalem, My chosen city.”_

Jerusalem. The city that no longer exists, except beneath Arendelle. So much was lost, so much was forgotten.

Einarr wondered: how long will they have to wait for the Messiah to come? When will he come and destroy all enemies of Israel and rule over it as their king?

 _Maybe the Messiah will come now,_ Einarr thought, _maybe he will defeat the Red Snake._ Einarr waved his hand and stopped thinking about it.

For now, he was waiting for father Kalf. He knew meeting father Kalf will be the worst way to start the morning, but he simply got so used to Kalf rebuking him and being strict with him, that _not_ getting a lecture from father Kalf was like not breathing to him. 

Maybe father Kalf will not allow him to go. Maybe father Kalf will tell him he is lazy. Or that he is irresponsible. Or maybe he will make him clean tables and dishes again. Alone.

Should he really wait for father Kalf?

Einarr scratched his head. If he stays here, father Kalf will give him a lecture. If he doesn't stay here and goes with Corvid, he will return and _then_ the father Kalf will give him a lecture.

"Decisions, decisions." Einarr said to himself and looked through the windows. He punched his hand. "Curse it! I'll go!" he said and left the hall.

Later, Einarr joined Corvid and Halim and the rest of them in the courtyard. After thinking more, he really wanted to see the village. He was stuck in library and kitchen for so long, he wanted to be with others, even if it means one of those others had to Halim. Halim never loved Einarr (nor the opposite way). Halim was always frowned and grumpy towards him, unlike to Corvid. Towards Corvid and other wards, Halim behaved like he knew them for decades.

"Is everything ready?" Corvid asked.

"Yes, it is." Halim said. "We all prepared our horses now. We can go."

"Alright then." Corvid said. "Let's go."

Einarr started to follow them, only to realize he didn't even have a horse. 

"Stop!" he said, and they all stared at him. "I...I forgot to take a horse." 

Everyone chuckled when he said that, even Halim. 

"Take the yellow one from the stable." Corvid said. "Don't worry about the owner, the Sun belongs to no one. He is for those who don't have horses. Like you." everyone chuckled again, and so did Einarr.

He went to the stable and took the horse that Corvid told him to. A short of medium height and size, and yellow in color. Einarr led him by the reins to the gate and mounted him there.

"Are we ready now?" Corvid asked everyone, and they all said "Yes!"

"Then let's go." Corvid said, and they opened the gate and left the castle.

The forests and trees covered all the way to the village. Einarr barely spoke with one, just looking at the trees and appreciating them. He thought this summer was going to be beautiful. Though, it would have been a lot better without a war.

"Have you heard what happened in Arendelle?" a soldier named Gim told Einarr. Einarr just shook his head with no response.

"Arendelle was attacked by the forces of the Red Snake." Einarr could hear his heartbeats when he heard that name. "They lost the battle, but the losses are not small for the Arendellian army."

Einarr wasn't very well-versed in the politics and situations in the kingdoms of Israel. He tried to ignore it all for the most part. But when he heard that the Red Snake returned, he changed his mind about all of it. 

"What happened at Galenlond?" Einarr asked. 

"It's still occupied by the Red Snake." Gim said. "I am afraid it will stay that for a longer time than we thought. It will be hard to reclaim. Besides that, lord Aramir's eldest son is still in Arendelle, and whether he plans to leave or not is a mystery.

"He will have to leave." Einarr said. "He has a duty to his people, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does." Gim said. "I am just not confident that he plans to abandon Arendelle just like that."

"Why not?"

"He has an entire army there." Gim said. "And some people are afraid that the queen won't allow him to leave." Gim became silent. "The rumours say she raised her hand and froze the sea again. She was fighting the Red Snake's soldiers, of course." he sighed. "But people say she also killed some of her own men as well."

Einarr swallowed. Magic. He never loved listening about it, and he never will. He will always run away from it. It's true, Moses commanded the Israelites to not hurt any child found to control fire, air, water, or earth since their birth, but it didn't make much of a difference whether that magic is natural or not. It sent shivers down Einarr's spin.

"And, what do you think?" Einarr asked. Gim scoffed.

"She is a Snow Witch, Einarr." he said. "I am afraid of her as much, if not more, than I was afraid of the Red Snake. People should stand up and kill her."

"Why didn't they do that?"

" _How_ could they do that?" Gim asked back. "That witch can freeze an entire kingdom! It seems she doesn't want to, however. We should all remain calm and wait for the day some servant slits her throat or she dies in bed." Gim spat into the ground. "I heard people like her don't live long. When that witch dies, I will celebrate."

Suddenly, people started charging at their group, yelling, wielding spears, axes, clubs and other weapons. About ten archers started shooting everyone. Gim was hit by an arrow in his chest and he fell from his horseback. Terrified, Einarr jumped from his horseback to the ground, and started praying to God and started to look for the place to hide.

The battle was slowly raging on, but Corvid and other were all better armed and equipped, and they didn't even come here to fight. When he saw the fight, Einarr was ashamed of himself and wanted to raise a weapon and try to help them in battle. But he knew he would be useless. He was never experienced with a weapon, except a bow, and he never knew how to fight.

That is what terrified him the most when someone grabbed him and started dragging him through the ground. Einarr tried to fight his way out of that, but the man threatened him with a knife bellow his neck.

"Try to escape, and I will slit your throat, do you understand?"

"Crystal clear!" Einarr said terrified and the man threw his face into the dirt. He saw the people were all chasing each other. 

This was horrible. Not just because people were going to die, or even if Einarr was going to die, but also because Einarr was in danger of touching a dead body, which he was forbidden to do, because of his Nazarite vow. The man who held him was keeping his foot on Einarr's back, not allowing him to get up. Einarr had to think of a plan, but had no idea how to escape. Then, there was an opportunity.

The man was attacked and he had to leave Einarr. Einarr seized the chance, and he took the nearby club and stood behind the man as he was fighting Corvid. Einarr wanted to be very careful. He didn't want the man nor Corvid to die, but he also wouldn't be mad if he lived as well. He was standing for a few moments, waiting for the time to hit the man.

Aware he couldn't waste his time anymore, Einarr punched the man in the head with the club and the man collapsed to the ground. "Stop!" Einarr said to Corvid, afraid that Corvid will try to kill the man. "It's over. Let's take him as a captive."

Corvid nodded. 

"Corvid!" Bjorn called him. "Come here! Azziah is terribly injured." Einarr turned and saw that Azziah had three arrows in his chest, with blood on his mouth, and he was laying without any strength. The sight made Einarr's stomach turn, but more than anything, it made him feel sorry for everyone. Corvid ran to Azziah, leaving Einarr alone. Einarr walked to Halim, believing he will give him the answer. When he came to Halim, a group of soldiers was on the ground, some of them tied and the rest were knocked out.

"Who are these people? Simple bandits?" Einarr asked him.

"I don't know." Halim said. "But we will find out." they then gathered all the captives and the wounded and headed back to Longon. 

When they returned, Azziah was immediately taken to the healing house, while lord Arvid Ethac and priest Eliezer were waiting for them on the gate...and father Kalf with them as well.

"Corvid!" lord Arvid said. "What happened here?!"

"We were going to the village, my lord." Corvid said. "On our way there, we were attacked by these bandits. They weren't hard to defeat, but Azziah is terribly injured."

A look of concern could be seen on lord Arvid's face when Azziah's name was mentioned. However, he quickly regained his noble standing.

"They were not trying to kill us." Halim said. "They were trying to capture us instead. Probably for ransom."

"Bandits can get much gold from raiding innocent people." priest Eliezer said. 

"We are not bandits." one of them dared to speak. "We are fighters! For freedom!"

Lord Arvid raised his eyebrows, while Einarr was curious about what the man will say next. 

"And for who are you fighting for?" lord Arvid asked. The man spat in lord Arvid's direction.

"For the true king of our people!" he yelled, so that the entire castle could hear him. "King Agnarr of Arendelle has returned! The Messiah has come!"

Einarr's eyes widened, and everyone else gasped.


	10. A Flame

**Here is the new chapter in Galenlond. After this chapter, I am goig back to Elsa and Anna's story in Arendelle. Gondors and Robin will be present there as well, but Elsa and Anna will (finally!) have more presence and time.**

The door opened and Aron's soldier entered the room, with plate full of food in his hands. Arrana was sitting on her bed, with her face in her hands, and she was probably crying. The soldier laughed slightly at that.

"Here is food for you, young lady." he said, placing it on the table and taking the plates from the previous dinner for her. "Leave the plates on the table, just like the last time." he said, and then looked at her, quite irritated. "Stop crying! I and my pals have to kill for one piece of rotten bread while you get apples and meat and the best bread in all of Israel!" he yelled and then shut the door violently.

When he left, Arrana looked up and went silent. Her face was without any tear. Arrana slowly got up from her bed and walked quietly on her tip toes to the table, taking a piece of bread and eatingi it quickly. Arrana felt some hint of sympathy for the soldier when he said about others and their food, but it was rather hard, since they were keeping her and her father as prisoners. True, Arrana did cry at the beginning of this imprisonment, but now she didn't have the time to cry: crying won't get her out of here, a plan will. 

_Neither will an empty stomach get me out of here,_ Arrana said in herself and started eating. Meat that he brought her was actually fish, but it's not like she had an opportunity to complain. That and the fish was not bad.

 _Although, I do prefer sheep's meat,_ she thought and started eating and thinking. 

Arrana looked at her plate. The Red Snake didn't send a knife or a fork or any sharp thing beside the plate. Inside the fish, there were no bones, except the awful head bone. He was very careful, she'll give him that. He really thought about everything. 

_There must be something sharp here._ Arrana thought. _Something sharp must be here._ Arrana didn't notice she already finished her meal.

She started looking for something sharp. Something to help her get out of the room. Something to use it to protect herself. 

She looked bellow the bed, bellow the table, in the corners, but found nothing. 

Arrana punched her hand with her fist and placed her hand on her mouth. She started tapping her temple. _Think of something, think of something, think of something,_ she repeated to herself in her mind. She leaned her head against a wall and looked up. 

"What will I do now?" she talked with herself. "I have no dagger, no knife, no weapon. I don't even have a fish bone to open the keyhold." she slightly chuckled when she said that. "I am talking to myself." she said. "Again." she sighed, looking down on her hands. "What can I do?" 

Arrana got up and leaned against the door, trying to hear what the guards are talking about.

"...I told you Arendelle is too well-defended." one man said. "We couldn't win in any way."

"That's not the reason." the other man said. "We could have entered the walls of Arendelle if there were lesser men."

"Fewer."

"Whatever. If it wasn't for that Gondorian scum at the gate, I would have destroyed the walls myself."

"All thanks to a boy." the first man scoffed. "Curse that little lord...uh, what was his name?"

"Isaiah Gondor."

_What?_

"Yes. That son of a dog." the man said. "I will kill him the next time I see him."

Arrana didn't listen anymore to them. She was only thinking about what she heard. Isaiah is in Arendelle? What is he doing there? He is supposed to be in Minas Hîr!

"You two!" a familiar voice said. "Get out of there!" 

Arrana ran away from the door and sat beside the table, pretending to play with the fish remains and one small, useless bone that the Red Snake forgot to get out of there.

"Are you over yet, lady?" the soldier said. Arrana didn't answer, pretending to be a sad princess again. "I'll take that as a yes. Give me your plate."

Arrana took her plate and gave it to the man, hiding her face and making sobbing sounds. 

"Stop crying! I would kill someone for what you just ate. Take this, idiot!" he told someone and turned away. "Don't stand there! Enter, idiot!"

The man the soldier was talking to entered the room, Arrana's eyes widened, and so did his.

It was Ethil! Her father's guard. 

"You!" the soldier said to Ethil. "I will be gone for some time. Make sure she doesn't run away."

"Yes, sir." he answered and the soldier closed the door. Ethil immediately sat on the chair beside Arrana.

"My lady!" he said with happiness.

"Ethil!" she said, still confused. "How? How did you..."

"A funny story." he said. "I sneaked away from the tent in which I was a prisoner and this soldier found me and took me for his servant." Ethil smiled. "He thought I was one of them."

"And no one went looking for you?" she asked him.

"They did, but they weren't sure who I was. That, and this soldier didn't allow them to take me for questioning." Ethil showed her his sword. "As far as they are concerned, Ethil, son of Methil, is either dead or he ran away." 

"Then you can help me." Arrana said. "You can help me and my father!"

"Damn I will!" he said, and Arrana frowned. "Forgive me. Yes, I will. But how?"

"Give me a knife." she said and Ethil's face was perplexed. "Or a dagger. Or anything sharp!"

"For what?" he asked her. "To break a window? To eat?"

"To help me get out of here!" she said through a whisper and gritted teeth. "I cannot get out of here bare-handed, you know?"

"To get out of here, you need someone to help you." he said.

"And why do you think you and I are talking now?" Arrana said expressionless. "We are trying to see how you can help me!"

"Oh." Ethil said. "Forgive me."

Arrana massaged the bridge of her nose. "Just...let's just think with clear minds."

"Alright." he said. "I am thinking."

Arrana wanted to slap him, but just waved with her hand. 

"Do you have the key for my room?" she asked him. 

"No." he answered. "That soldier does, but I doubt he will give it to me if I ask him."

"Is there more than one key?"

"Not that I know." Ethil then scratched his head. "Actually, there is. I once saw him talking with the guards and giving him the key. 'This is a key for lady Gondor's room.' I tried to steal it and replace it with a similar one, but I was unable to." 

"Where is that soldier working?" she asked him. 

"I am not sure." Ethil said. "I think he works on the Eastern wall."

"Do you remember how he looks like, at least?"

"Yes." he said. "I can tell you the shape of his nose if you want to. I was always good at remembering people's faces."

"Great!" Arrana exclaimed quietly, and moved a little closer to whisper. "You must get that key one day, Ethil."

"One day?" he asked her. "What do you mean 'one day'? I should save you know, my lady?"

"I am least important." she told him. "You have to find my father! And Eradan, and Gad, and Adonijah!" You have to save them first and foremost."

"They wouldn't agree with that."

"I know." she said and walked to her bed and took two earrings, a ring and a necklace that were hidden there. She offered them to Ethil.

"Take these!" she said. "They are incredibly valuable, you may need them."

Ethil stared at pure gold and silver in her hands with mouth agape. He looked at her.

"I...I will...how the hell did you hide these things?!" he asked her. "How did they not take those from you?"

"I have my own skills." he told him. "Now take them!"

"I am not complaining." he grabbed all jewelry in her hands. 

"If you find a place to hide from the Red Snakes, you can pay someone to keep you safe." she told him. "Then, try to find Eradan and Gad. Then find my father, and free me, so that we can all find him and free him." 

"And when do you expect me to do all that?" Ethil asked her. "In two days?"

"Thunder strike you, Ethil!" she said. "Of course not! But you must find out where my father is! Try to find someone to help you."

"I will try to help, but..." Ethil looked at the jewelry in his hand. "my lady, are you sure this is enough for someone to risk their life to keep me safe?"

"Don't worry." Arrana said. "That jewelry is _extremely_ valuable." she said. "With it, you could buy three fields. Maybe four. Possibly five."

Ethil's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Ethil looked at the jewelry again. "If I was greedy, I would keep this for myself."

She frowned.

"But don't worry," he raised his hands in defense. "I won't." 

Arrana shook her head and sighed. "Now give me something sharp."

"Here." Ethil put his hand in his pocket and took a longer knife out, and offered it to her. "Hide it well."

"I sure will!" Arrana said and grabbed the knife and hid it under the blankets. "Is he coming?" 

Ethil opened the door slowly and very slightly and peeked through them, and quickly closed them. 

"Yes!" he said. "He is talking with someone!" Arrana swiftly walked to her chair beside the table and sat upon it, while Ethil stood still, pretending nothing happened. The doors creaked and the older man entered the room. Arrana was holding her hands on her face, playing a hopeless damsel again. 

"So, you're still crying, child?" he said, and she looked at him, with false fear in her eyes. Arrana was avoiding his look. The man scoffed.

"Do as you wish!" he said and placed some apples on the table before her. "Here! Your food," he then bowed in a mocking manner. "lady." he grinned. "Let's go." he said, and he and Ethil left. Before Ethil closed the door, he looked one last time at her, and Arrana gave him a wink. Ethil nodded and closed the door.

Arrana sighed in relief and gave thanks to God. She's got help, but Ethil can't do everything.

_Now what?_

* * *

Ethil left the room with master Jarl, and they both started walking down the stairs.

"Did she do anything strange?" master Jarl asked. "Anything suspicious? Did she say something?"

Ethil needed to learn how to lie. He really did. He put all his energy into this lie, that's for sure.

"No, master Jarl." he said. "She was just crying and talking to herself."

Master Jarl nodded. Ethil almost touched the jewelry in his pocket out of fear.

"Alright then. Come with me, boy, I need your help with this."

"I am at your service, master Jarl." Ethil said, but Jarl paid no attention to him. Ethil sighed and just followed him.

The camp they both entered was a sad sight. Many people dressed in rags, and sitting on the ground, begging for money and bread. Little children were holding next to their fathers and mothers, who were crying for their children. Some fathers and mothers were even hugging their dead children in their arms, weeping and screaming, while the soldiers were ignoring them.

Ethil's heart was in his mouth at that moment. He never saw any sadder and more terrifying sight in his life. He almost cried. Almost.

"Is your head in the clouds?" master Jarl asked him. "Help me with these crates!"

Ethil nodded without a word and started carrying the crates full of food, potatoes, apples and other fruits and vegetables. Those crates were placed on the big carriages that would then take all of that to the castle of Galenlond. From time to time, soldiers would take pity on the poor people and give them a crate or two. 

"Hey!" master Jarl called him. "Give this crate to that group over there." master Jarl pointed to the line of fifteen prisoners in chains. Jarl took the crate of apples and carried it towards them. When he took that crate, he started giving each one of them one apple. Then, he approached a man with a long beard, who was bareheaded and kept his hand down. He was dressed in torn priestly clothes, so Ethil decided to show him respect. 

"Here, my father." Ethil offered him the apple, and the man slightly raised his head and slowly reached out his hand to take the apple. Instead of receiving the apple, the man received a punch on the face, and someone took the apple from Ethil's hand. Ethil immediately raised his face up.

"No!" the soldier standing above Ethil said. "There is no food for him." saying that, he gave the apple to one of his companions.

Ethil wanted to challenge the man to the fight, but a hand touched him.

"No, dear son." the priest told him. "Don't risk your life."

"What has this man done to deserve such punishment?" Ethil asked the soldier, half-ignoring the priest.

"He served lord Gondor." the soldier answered. "That's what he did. Now get out of here!" the soldier commanded him and Ethil looked a bit more closely in the priest. 

"Adonijah?" he said, and the man looked down. 

"Have you not heard me?" the soldier pushed Ethil. "Leave!"

Ethil scoffed and pursed his lips, ready to fight the soldier. He looked down on Adonijah again and left.

* * *

Aron was holding the dagger in his hand. It was not a very long dagger, going from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, but it was very sharp, made from grey steel and shaped similarly to Israelite dagger. The dagger was made short so that it could be hidden well. And one swing of that dagger was enough to kill anyone.

It was a dagger from the village of Dull. Aron was there four years ago and the lord of that village wanted to kill him and ordered his men to attack him. One man attacked Aron and he killed him instead, and then threw the axe right into the lord's face. Before he left, Aron saw that dagger among the men that attacked him and decided to keep it for himself. You never know when you will need it. And it was a pity to leave a dagger like that behind.

"And?" Aron asked. "What is happening with lady Arrana?"

"She is in her room, my lord." the soldier told him. "Crying all the time." he scoffed. "Good thing there isn't anything sharp there. I am afraid she would kill herself." 

"Why?" Aron asked and looked at him. "Have you or anyone done anything you were no allowed to?"

The soldier went pale. "No, master!" he bowed. "We did nothing! I swear!"

"Good." Aron said. "I need her alive." Aron whispered and turned away. "I need all of them alive."

Aron killed the soldiers who told him they almost killed Elsa and Robin. To make an example of them. He needs them all alive.

"Lord Aramir?" he asked the other soldier. 

"He is still alive, master." soldier Hildim answered. "He lost a bit of weight and his hair has grown, but he is still alive and healthy."

"Excellent." Aron said. He doesn't want Aramir to die, but he needs him in that dungeon. No one else must now the truth.

"Father." Dargol entered the throne room and bowed his head. He had two soldiers around him. Aron nodded to his son and then looked at the dagger.

"He is here, father." Dargol said. Aron didn't look at him, but kept his eyes on the dagger instead.

"Bring him in." he said, and then he could hear the footsteps of someone entering the room. Aron smiled at that. "Leave us. Everyone." and then he heard other footsteps, this time of the people leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Aron turned around, and he saw an older man with a very small beard, hi ash-white mustache being the only visible part of it. He was tall, an inch or two shorter than Aron, but that couldn't be noticed. His dark brown eyes were almost black.

"You called me, here I am." he said. "What do you want?"

"Kirun, welcome." Aron smiled and sat down on his "throne". "I have a business for you. I will pay you, of course, but I think you will consider doing it for free."

Kirun raised his eyebrows and sat on a nearby chair. "Why the hell would I do something for free?" he asked. "Especially if it's for you, Aron."

"You remember how I told you that you don't know everything about me?" Aron asked. "There are many things you don't know about me. Have you ever heard of prince Aron of Arendelle?"

"You mean, you?" he said, with a grin. Aron looked at him from above.

"You know that?"

"I figured that out myself." Kirun said, while drinking a glass of wine. "It's pretty obvious. Like two plus two equals four. You didn't put a lot of effort into hiding it from me."

Aron intended to answer back, but he just waved with his hand and scoffed.

"Then you know who is my niece?"

"Of course I do..." Kirun's eyes widened, and he scratched his small beard, with a realization on his face. "I think I know where this is going."

"I am pretty sure you do." Aron said. "She is a Snow Queen, a ruler of water and ice. But she is just a child." Aron left his dagger on the arm of the throne. "I need you to help me with her."

Aron stood up and took a nearby torch, with the intent to light one of the candles. But when he approached the candles, Kirun waved with his hand and a flame burst out of the candle. Aron's hand almost burned. He flinched, holding his hand, and staring at the small burn on it, gritting his teeth. He looked angrily at Kirun who was smiling.

"Well?" the smile didn't leave his face. Kirun was holding his hand in the fire of another candle, enjoying it's heat. "I am listening."


	11. A Feeling

In the still night of Arendelle, Elsa almost fell asleep. She was sitting beside her table, with her hands on her chin. Suddenly, the door cracked open, and she flinched.

Elsa sighed in relief. It was Jarvo.

"Your majesty." he said hesitantly, and bowed his head. "Are you alright?"

Elsa sighed again. "Don't worry Jarvo, I am fine." she said. "Are lords looking for an audience with me?"

Jarvo glared at her and cleared his throat. "With all due respect, your majesty, they said they will wait a bit longer for you. They cannot have an audience to die."

Elsa nodded. That's exactly what they told her yesterday, and the day before that. They were afraid of her once again. They didn't want to get frozen. Elsa couldn't blame them. She scared herself.

What troubles her is that Jarvo and Kai are also afraid of her, apparently.

"Alright." she stood up, and Jarvo tried to keep himself still. "Jarvo, thank you." she placed a hand on his shoulder, and he carefully looked at it. "For everything you've done for me. Tell that to Gerda and Kai as well."

Jarvo bowed his head. "I will your majesty." he answered and opened the door to leave.

"Your majesty." he said before he left. "Forgive me."

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry, Jarvo. I cannot blame you." then, he left and closed the door.

Elsa sat in her chair as if she never fell asleep in the first place. She massaged the bridge of her nose, processing everything that happened in this past week. She shook her head when she remembered all of that. Elsa looked at her hands as if they were filled with dirt.

She remembered what she felt the moment she froze everything around her. Fear, anger, hatred, revenge. She wanted to end Aron and his army. She wanted to freeze his heart the moment she would see him. Elsa hated herself for those feelings, even though everyone she killed then were her enemies. That's not the biggest problem for her, neither.

 _I could've killed them,_ Elsa thought. _I could've killed everyone around me. My friends, my allies, my family...and Anna._

She could have killed Anna. Elsa realized the extent of her powers after she won the battle. When she ran from Arendelle around a year ago, she was terrified, and she started the winter accidentally. She didn't want to start it. It was the consequence of the circumstances.

But this wasn't. She knew she only held a portion of her power when she froze the sea a second time, but if she grasped all the power she could, if she consumed it all, if she channeled all of that power, she could've frozen everyone around here. Not just people who were miles away, but also those inside their houses, inside caves and forests. If she used all her powers, she could've killed all of them. And she would be alone again. 

_No,_ Elsa thought _, if that happened I would've killed myself. Conceal, don't!_

 _No!_ queen Elsa yelled in her mind at a scared young princess Elsa. _No! I will not conceal! I will control it, but not conceal it! I can do it!_

Elsa raised her hand and closed her eyes. She saw the icy blue light again and reached for it, feeling it's cold. To her, cold was beautiful. She never liked when it was too warm.

When she reached the light, she opened her eyes and started moving her fingers, as if she was drawing something. She carefully moved her hands. She didn't know what she was doing, but she just went on with it. The sparkles of ice were shinning in the air as Elsa moved her hand. She raised her other hand as well, and she was no longer drawing. It was more like she was sculpting, even though she still didn't know what.

Elsa inhaled and closed her eyes again, making few more moves in the air and then sighing. She opened her eyes, and she saw what she made.

The small, six pointed star, shinning with blue light was flying in the air before her, still. The star lit the entire room, and Elsa didn't need the candles anymore. 

She smiled and reached for the star. She was careful not to break it. The star fell in her hands and continued to shine. The light was so beautiful. Elsa wanted to stare in it the entire life if she could. Elsa smiled and sighed in relief.

" ** _I CAN SEE YOU ELSA_!**"

Elsa flinched. The star stopped shinning. She heard that terrible voice for the third time. 

"Who are you?" she asked. "What do you want?" she asked quietly. She wanted an answer. She couldn't wait for it anymore.

"Who are you?!" she yelled loudly, but got no answer. Everything was quiet in her room. There was not even a fly. Elsa breathed deeply.

"Am I going insane?" 

* * *

Robin fell to the ground. He had another great pain in the back, and Kenan helped him to get up. 

"Are you fine?" Kenan asked.

"I'm okay." Robin said and smiled to Kenan. "Thank you Kenan. How is your wound?"

Kenan touched his side. "This? It's nothing. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. It's little more than a scar. That spear didn't hurt me that much." Robin nodded and sat down on a nearby rock. 

"How is Vilgar?" he asked. Kenan sighed. 

"He will live." Robin laughed happily at that, but Kenan wasn't very happy. "But his leg will never heal. He will always need a walking staff." Robin's eyes were widened. "That's what the healers told me."

Robin sighed and placed his face in his hands. Poor Vilgar. He will never walk normally again. All because he came to fight. If only Robin went to help Vilgar and not Anna, then maybe...no, he cannot blame Anna. She needed saving. She would have died if Robin didn't run to her. But Vilgar lost his leg because of it. Maybe if Robin got faster to Anna or brought Vilgar and Kenan with him, he might have saved both of them.

"Robin, don't blame yourself for that." Kenan said, placing the hand on his shoulder. "You ran to save Anna. She needed help more than I and Vilgar. Something might have happened to her. That would have certainly hurt Vilgar much more than that spear. And it could have been worse. There are people who had _both_ of their legs _cut off_ , Robin. If anything, Vilgar was happy. He can still walk. Who knows, maybe his leg will heal after some time. Healers have been wrong before. Don't blame yourself for that."

Robin knew Kenan must have been lying. Vilgar's leg will never heal. He will always have to use a walking staff. But it wasn't necessary for Kenan to bother with his feelings as well. So Robin punched Kenan slightly in the shoulder.

"Let's go see the city now." Robin stood up. "It will help both of us."

"I couldn't agree more." Kenan said with a smile.

"Lyo, come here!" Robin called his dog. Robin flew to his lap and Robin petted him. 

"Let's go." Robin said and got up. He and Kenan walked through the main streets of the city, where many people were trading their goods and buying drink and food. Traders and buyers regularly argued about the price, buyers always claiming that the price is too high. Robin noticed nothing that he wanted to buy, except some food and bottle of wine or two. Kenan, on the other hand.

"Fifteen shekels?" Kenan raised his voice. "For _this_?" he pointed at a crate of apples in front of him.

"Of course! What did you expect?! These are the fresh, green apples, nothing better than that! My friend gave me these apples few days ago, and I tried them. They are delicious! In fact, they are worth _more_ than fifteen shekels. It's just my good will that I set this as their price. It is like they fell from heaven."

"I don't know if they fell from heaven." Robin said and took one apple from the crate. "But I know this one is rotten like it was eaten by rats." he said, showing the rotten side of the yellow-green apple. "Actually, I think not even rats would eat this." the man took the apple out of Robin's hand. "I think that's the reason why that apple was thrown away from heaven." Robin chuckled and Kenan laughed when he heard that.

The trader frowned and threw the apple away. "You took that apple from another crate and put it in mine. That's gonna cost your friend more now. Seventeen shekels."

"Seventeen shekels?" Kenan said in a flat voice. "Are you insane? I can buy ten apple crates, much better than this one."

"I lied?" Robin said, pointing at himself. "Wait, wait, wait, everyone saw that I took that apple from you crate. Right, people?" Robin asked everyone and most people nodded and murmured.

"Yes you did." one older man said. "Don't care about him. Come and check my apples, those are the best." Robin smiled and slightly shook his head when he heard that.

"Don't care about him, young man." one older woman said. "He was always a liar and trickster."

"Hey, who asked you anything, old witch?" the trader said. 

"I did!" the woman said. "My chickens died because of the bread you gave me. All that bread was rotten."

"Aunt, I told you, you shouldn't feed your chickens with bread." one younger woman said, while the older woman slapped her. 

"Don't tell me what the chickens eat! I fed chickens since I was a little girl. I slept beside little chickens and my mother would put them in my bed. She taught me 'Dear, treat your chickens like your children!'"

"Oh, you ate your children?" the trader said. "That explains why your daughter ran away from you when she grew up. A smart girl. She probably didn't get that from her mother, though." 

Everyone laughed. Robin and Kenan felt uncomfortable in this feud, while Lyo started barking, until Robin stopped him.

"I at least _had_ children!" the woman said. "The only thing you have is rotten food. And your cur."

The man then swore and took a dead fish, and started threatening with it. "Listen you bedlam, call my Carry like that again and I'll stick this thing right into your mouth and make you eat it."

"Oh, please don't." the woman said, with fake imploring. "I'll throw it up. It must be rotten like your bread and apples are."

"Dare say that again!" the trader yelled, causing even Kenan and Robin to flinch." "Dare!"

"Your food is rotten and stinks like your cur's dropping!" 

"You old witch!" the man yelled again.

"Hey! Don't call her like that!" a young man said. "Or I will make you regret that!"

The old woman smiled and kissed the young man in the cheek. "My young one! Like a son I never had!"

"I won't allow this idiot to mock you, aunt." he said.

"Oh yes, my honey." the older woman said. "Young women, look for men like this! Honest, protective and honoring his mother. If he loves his mother, he will love you as well."

"Except he is not your son." another older woman said and everyone started yelling and spiting at each other. Robin and Kenan just widened their eyes and walked out of there on their tip toes, pretending that nothing happened.

When they left the market, they went to see Vilgar in the resting house. He had a walking staff beside him and his right leg was dead, un-moving, and he could barely stand on it. Robin looked at the leg and then at Vilgar. He knew he couldn't change anything about it, but he was sad for Vilgar. He walked and sat beside him.

"How are you?" Robin asked him. Vilgar straightened his back, standing on left leg and trying to hold onto the crutch, but he grunted in pain and Robin helped him. Vilgar smiled when Robin helped him.

"I'm alright." Vilgar said with a smile. 'It still hurts a little bit, but I am fine. I'll get used to it."

Robin nodded and clapped Vilgar on the shoulder. He didn't know what to say. "I, uh...Anna asked for you..."

"She did?!" Vilgar's eyes were full of joy. "What did she say? Was she worried? Was she crying? Was she..."

"Vilgar, don't overreact." Robin said. "She asked are you fine and was sorry when she heard what happened to you." Vilgar's smile disappeared and he looked down. "She was happy you're alive."

Robin looked at Kenan and saw that he was massaging the bridge of his nose. Robin wanted to throw something at Kenan, but he was probably right. He shouldn't have said this.

"Kenan." Robin said. "Anna loves Kristoff. Really. She doesn't plan on leaving him any time soon." _Or ever, to better put it._ "You should give up on it. She...she wishes to be a friend with you. Trust me, that's really perfect for you! She can be a great friend!"

"Yes." Vilgar said, still looking down. "Thank you for telling me that Robin. I would like to be her friend as well."

"Of course." Robin said. Then he remembered something and leaned in to whisper to Vilgar. "Nadelin is pretty as well, don't you remember?" Kenan chuckled.

"Seriously, there is nothing between me and Nadelin, how many times I have to say that."

"As many as you want, it doesn't change the fact that she is completely in love with you."

"No, she just likes me."

"I am serious." Robin slapped him on his shoulder. "She always looks away when you look at her, but she is always staring at you when you are there. You and I once walked through the hall and noticed her and I heard her sighing after she saw you."

"Maybe that was because of you?" 

"Aha, really." Robin said. "Listen to this: I once heard her speaking with another servant girl and she said you have beautiful eyes."

Vilgar smiled when he heard that.

"I heard that as well." Kenan said. "You barely ever talk with her, why don't you say something to her when we return to Longon."

At that, Vilgar chuckled. They realized he was playing with them.

"What did you do?" Robin asked him in a flat voice. Vilgar looked at him and chuckled again. "On the last Passover, we were alone and...we kissed."

Robin punched him in the shoulder and Vilgar winced. "You were hiding that from us for a _year_?"

"Seriously, what's wrong with you!" Kenan said, laughing. 

"It was nothing, seriously." Vilgar said. "We just kissed, that's it."

"Well, that's how it starts." Kenan said. "First, a guy and girl kiss once, and in two or three months, he is writing poems for her. Except in your case."

Vilgar chuckled. "I doubt she'll want a cripple now."

"Don't!" Robin raised his voice. "Call yourself like that! Besides, it doesn't matter. She will probably be around you all the time to see if you need something after we return to Longon." they all chuckled and Robin clapped him on the shoulder again and got up.

"And what about you?" Kenan asked him the dreaded question. "You still didn't find a girl."

Robin waved with his hand. "I told you." Robin said. "I don't think I'll ever marry. Bye."

"And where are you going?" Vilgar asked him. 

"To walk alone a little." Robin answered. "See you later." Robin said and closed the door, leaving the resting, while Lyo was waiting him outside. The owned didn't allow Lyo to enter the resting house. Robin didn't have to guess twice why his dog couldn't and dogs of highborns could stay in the house. Because his surname was Frost, not Arlic.

Robin petted Lyo. "How are you friend?"

"I would give a hundred shekels for a dog like that, that's for sure!" a familiar voice said. Robin turned and saw Flynn following him. Robin shook his head.

"You are always hanging around, aren't you?" Robin said. "Except around your daughter and your wife, I suppose."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Flynn said and stood in front of Robin. " _Don't_ talk like that! I was with Rapunzel and Elsa for an entire _week_! I don't regret that time, of course, but I decided to get out of the castle for a little longer."

Robin just shook his head. "I still don't understand. What has gotten into you? Why did you come with me to save Anna and left them both here? What happened?"

Flynn rubbed his neck. "To be honest? I don't know why. I...I mean, I saved someone's life. _Anna's_ life, of course, but, but... but I don't know why I did that. I just...it was not fully my own will to go there. I feel like something made me go with you. I don't know what."

Robin stared right into Flynn's eyes. "What did... _that_ feel like?"

Flynn was confused at first, but quickly realized what Robin was talking about. "I don't know how to describe it. I would be unclear."

Robin straightened up and held Flynn for his shoulders.

"Just tell me."

* * *

Olaf was trying to whistle, and Anna and Rapunzel were stiffing their laugh all the time, while little Elsa was staring with wide-opened eyes at him. Olaf was making lots of facial expressions, and moved in lots of different position, just to make the little baby laugh. 

Anna felt beautiful. In the midst of all war and violence, there is still time for some happiness and joy.

Olaf was getting tired. He was protruding his tongue, frowning, smiling, crying, and singing, changing his face the whole time. He was imitating everything, from a stick to a mouth, from a castle to Elsa and Anna themselves. All he got were just the wide-opened of baby Elsa.

He started panting and collapsed, trying to catch his breath. Baby Elsa then chuckled, and Anna held her laugh. 

Olaf noticed the baby laughing, and he collapsed and panted again, and again and again, and each time, baby Elsa was laughing louder and louder, but not louder than Anna and Rapunzel.

"Alright Olaf, alright!" Rapunzel said and patted him. "I, I believe she's had enough. I certainly did." Rapunzel said and chuckled again and raised her baby Elsa and kissed her on her forehead.

"My small sun." she said. "Who is my small sun? You are!" she said and hugged her daughter. "You are my small sun."

Anna and Olaf both smiled when they saw that.

"Is she only your small sun?" Flynn said, Robin walking beside him, and Rapunzel smiled only slightly when she saw him. Elsa, however, rejoiced when she saw him.

"Go to Papa." Rapunzel got up and gave her to Flynn, who was looking at her and playing.

"Oh, look at her." Flynn said with a soft voice. "A small little angel. Papa's little angel, aren't you?"

Robin sighed and looked around, causing Anna to chuckle again.

Rapunzel was still quite angry at Flynn. She did smile when she saw him, but only when he wasn't looking. Flynn looked at Rapunzel sadly. 

"Small sun, be with uncle Robin for some time, will you?" when Flynn said, that Robin's eyes widened, but he had to hold the small baby in his arms now. _Poor Robin_ , Anna thought and shook her head.

"Give her to me." Anna said and took the baby from him.

"Thank you." Robin whispered, and Anna gave him a wink.

"Rapunzel." Flynn started. "Hey, Blondie, I didn't tell you everything."

Rapunzel turned to look at him. "What do you mean you didn't tell me everything?"

"About, why I went to save Anna?" Rapunzel frowned, but then looked at Anna and sighed.

"Eugene," she said. "forgive me for being angry. I...you've done what was right. I cannot blame you for that. But understand me, I gave birth just few months ago, and I need my husband..."

"No, no, no!" Flynn said and stopped Rapunzel. "You are right, Rapunzel. I should have stayed here." then Flynn looked at Anna. "I mean no offense...I mean, don't be..." Flynn rubbed his neck. "Oh, boy. This is complicated."

"Don't worry, Flynn." Anna said. Flynn looked at Rapunzel, who was smiling.

"I love you." she said. "Exactly because you do what is right."

"I, uh..." Flynn smiled, but the smile left his face. "No, Rapunzel. Listen to me. I have to explain myself." he said and looked at Robin.

"I...oh, boy, can someone take Elsa away. Robin, can you leave?"

"Don't worry!" Olaf said. "I'll take the baby."

Flynn, Robin, Rapunzel and Anna stared at each other when he said that. They were all aware that wasn't a good idea. Luckily, Anna noticed Gerda in the field. 

"Gerda!" Anna called her and she ran on her tip toes. "Gerda, please take little princess Elsa back to the castle. And take Olaf with you too, please."

"As you wish, your highness." Rapunzel took her daughter and was rather hesitant to give her to Gerda, but she had to. 

"She doesn't like too much blanket, Gerda." Rapunzel said. "And don't give her anything but milk for food." Rapunzel started following Gerda. "And please don't make loud noises around her. And if she..."

"Hey, hey, Blondie." Flynn touched her. "She's gonna be alright." he winked. Rapunzel smiled hesitantly.

"Now? You can tell me." Rapunzel said and Flynn sighed.

"Alright." he sat down. "I...it wasn't my own will that made me go with Robin and other. Something was pulling me. Some feeling that I must go after Anna. I cannot say it was controlling me, but, it was very, very convincing. Some kind of force. Almost a voice. I don't know why or what it was."

"A voice?" Anna said. "You...are you telling us you heard voices _inside_ your head, Flynn."

"Anna, cool down." Rapunzel said. "He just said _almost_ a voice." then she looked down on Flynn. "Eugene, what do you mean?"

"I...I don't know what it is. I just don't know." Flynn said. "It wasn't the words, but it was clearly trying to tell me something."

"Eugene," Rapunzel held his hands. "maybe that feeling was just you being undecisive about what to do and over-dramatizing it."

"No, Rapunzel!" Flynn said and stood up. "I swear, it was something outside of myself! As I said, it didn't control me, but I did convince me to go after Anna, even though I wanted to stay here." he looked at all three of them. "I still don't know who or what it was."

They all glanced at each other. 

"It can mean only one thing." Robin said. "There is some kind of sorcery in all of this. Maybe some trick of Aron's."

"His trick?" Anna asked. "Why would he make Flynn follow me to save me?"

"I never knew Aron," Rapunzel said. "but from all the stories I heard about him, he never does anything that makes sense."

Anna rubbed her chin. It was true. 

"Either Aron, or someone else." Robin said. "I hope it's Aron. We don't need another enemy to fight besides him."

Anna remembered the voice she heard in the graug's cave. She could tell them. It must be important and mean something. 

_No,_ she thought, _it's too early, I can't tell them yet._

"We will have to be careful from now on." Anna said. "Aron is not a joke. He never was. Whatever happened to you Flynn, it must be connected to him, somehow."

"I understand that." Flynn said. "But what I don't understand is...why? Why would he do that?"

Anna sighed and stroke her chin. "I...I don't know." Anna said.

"I don't know."


	12. A Lesson

Minardil tried to get Benjen off his back. He made the deal to meet here with her, and he wanted to be alone.

"You know Min..." Benjen panted, after a very long walk. "I don't think we should be here during the night, you know. Uh, we should probably go back to Isaiah."

"If you want to go back to the resting houses I am not stopping you, Benjen." Minardil said out of nowhere. Benjen stared at him surprised.

"Uh, what?" Benjen asked him. This only angered Minardil more. 

"Are you deaf? I told you to go!" Minardil said angry. Benjen was caught, not knowing what to say.

"I...Min, I didn't mean to anger you, or..."

"What did you think will happen if you just continue to complain?!"

Benjen was lost, not knowing what to say or how to answer to Minardil. "Minardil, it's night! It's dangerous here, we cannot just stay here! Let's leave, please!"

Benjen turned away, waiting for Minardil to follow him, but Minardil didn't. 

"You can leave." Minardil said. "I won't." Benjen turned to look at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I won't!" Minardil yelled. "Get out of here! Leave me alone! You are always following me like an annoying bug and you never get away from me! Don't you get that sometimes I have had enough of you and I want to be alone! Leave me already! You are not my responsibility, Benjen! You never were and you never will be!" Minardil violently waved with his hand. "Get out of here already! Leave me alone."

Benjen just stared at him, with the lack of words. Minardil wasn't even looking at him anymore. He couldn't care less about him at that moment.

"Alright." Benjen said in a quiet voice. "Sorry. I...I didn't know I bother you that much. Forgive me, Minardil. And forgive me for always calling you Min." Minardil almost didn't turn to look at Benjen. He didn't even mention the nickname "Min".

"I'll leave you alone." Benjen said at last. "Forgive me." after he said that, he walked out of the square and left Minardil alone. In one moment, Minardil looked at Benjen, with some regret, but he quickly forgot about that when he remembered the girl. He still remembered her name. Maia. And her pretty face and fiery tone.

Minardil was waiting for half an hour already after Benjen left. It was a cold dark night, and if it weren't for night-lights, he wouldn't have seen anything. He was still waiting for her, but she didn't come.

"Where is she already?" he asked himself.

"I am here." he heard her voice, but he couldn't see her. He started glancing around himself.

"Where?" he asked. He heard her voice chuckle.

"Where I like to be. I don't like when someone knows where I am."

Minardil smiled. "And what do you like?

"I like to hide." her voice answered. "I like to play. I like to talk and joke. I like to jump. And..."

He felt someone touch him from behind and he flinched. "...I like to scare people." she said. Minardil quickly took out his sword and clashed it with hers. When their swords clashed, she smiled at him, and he couldn't, but return the smile as well. They both put back their swords in their sheaths. "Not bad." she told him before she put her sword back.

Minardil looked at her. She was older than him, a year, maybe two years older. But she was very...beautiful. There, Minardil didn't know how else to describe her. She was beautiful. Simple like that. She was around his height, with a pretty face, and...good figure. He found himself staring at her body.

"You saw something you like, have you, little lord?" she asked him with a grin. Minardil blushed and looked away, clearing his throat.

"I...uh, and...is there something you particularly like about men?" _What kind of question is that, you idiot! Thunder, strike me!_

"Men?" she smiled. Her smile made his throat dry, and he cleared it again. "You are just sixteen, young Min. Although, you do have a cute face. And I like your eyes."

Minardil blushed again. "Well, uh...thank you." he said, before he realized. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I heard it?" she said like it was obvious. "Seriously. I heard you talk with that friend of yours. I just waited for him to leave."

"And you made me wait after he left?" Minardil said. She smiled again.

"Well...like I said, I like to play." she smiled again and walked around him. 

"If I heard well everything about you, you came here accidentally." Maia said. "And your lord brother then punished you, didn't he?"

Minardil blushed again, although for a different reason. He didn't want to remember Isaiah. "I don't like to talk about that."

"I don't like to steal." Maia said. "And I don't steal from those who don't have or have little. But I do steal from the rich to survive."

Minardil's eyes widened. "You steal?" he said. "I thought you are a soldier, not a rogue!"

"Can you blame me?" she said, the smile disappearing from her face. "We all have to survive somehow. And it's not like the rich got all their goods through fair and just ways. They _stole_ from people to become rich."

"But if you steal from them, that only makes you like them." Minardil said. "You are not better than them."

"Am I?" she raised her eyebrow and came close to him. "Let me ask you this, cute face: if I steal from rich people who stole from poor people, am I as bad as they are or am I their punishment for their crime?" 

Minardil narrowed his eyes, thinking about what she said. She might be right. If evil people steal and prey on the lesser class, they deserve to be punished. So is stealing what they stole from others really evil?

 _But my father taught me theft it evil,_ Minardil thought. _Always._

"And why did you start to steal at all?" Minardil asked her, and Maia no longer smiled. She looked down and took her dagger out.

"It doesn't matter, alright, cute boy." she said. "I was an orphan. I didn't have a castle or mommy and daddy you have to coddle you every day."

"My father anything but coddles me." Minardil said, remembering where his father is now.

"But he loves you, doesn't he?" Maia said. "There, you see. You have a mother and father who love you. And I," she looked at her dagger. "have this."

She moved in a circle around him.

"You are cute." she said again, and he smiled and blushed. Then she placed her dagger bellow his neck, and her sword behind his head. "But that doesn't mean I have a weakness for you or something."

Minardil's heart started beating for a few moments. _Calm yourself now,_ Minardil thought, _she is not going to do that._

"You are not going to do that." Minardil said, half-confident. Maia bit her lip.

"What makes you think I won't?" she asked him curiously. Minardil glanced around himself, starting to think of something.

"You think my face is so cute it would be a pity to hurt it?" Minardil tried to look confident, but he utterly failed. _That's stupid,_ he thought, _like, the stupidest thing I could have said to a girl._

Maia rolled her eyes. "I hope you're just trying to be funny." she said. "Because if that's how you flirt, pretty one, you're never going to find a girl. However, you are not wrong." she winked and Minardil just looked into her confused. 

_So, I will be fine._

Then, she hit him with the hilt of her sword in the back of his head. Minardil grabbed his head, wincing in pain. 

"Your head, however, has nothing to spare." she said and smiled again.

"If that's the way you flirt," Minardil said, still touching his head. "then I have to disappoint you, but it's not working."

"Are you sure?" she narrowed her eyes. Minardil blushed again, forgetting about his pain for a moment. 

"Well, maybe it works a little bit." he said. "But only thanks to your pretty eyes."

"Now, that's better." she said. "Pretty boring and overused, but still better than before." she sat on a nearby stone in front of him.

"You never talked with a girl before, have you?"

"Not really." Minardil said. "Beside my mother, my sister and my cousin, I never really talk to women, no."

Maia chuckled. "Well, don't expect me to teach you." she crossed her legs. "Learn it by the way. But let me tell you rule number one: not all girls are the same."

"My mother and my brother have been reminding me of that for my entire life." Minardil said. "I don't need to be reminded of that again."

"Are you sure?" she asked him again. "You've just talked to me like you talked with that Astrid girl from before." Minardil's face went pale. "Maybe you have to remember that rule a bit more."

"Were you spying on me?" he asked her, irritated.

She clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Relax, pretty face. I had nothing else to do. I wasn't 'spying'. That girl followed you and your friend here and I heard her name. Don't worry. I never entered that house of yours."

"You couldn't." he said. "There are guards there. Dozens of them. You couldn't sneak through all of them."

"Oh, is that a challenge, little pup?" she asked, smiling. "Do you want me to do it?"

"Of course not!" Minardil answered immediately. "I am not mad! I don't need you to spy on me the entire day."

"Oh, thank you." she sighed when she said it. "It would take a lot of energy for me to get through them." then she smiled again. "But I would."

Minardil shook his head. He wasn't sure should he believe her or ignore that.

"Why are you playing with me?" Minardil asked her, and she was finally the confused one. "Me specifically. I am a lord of Gondor. You know it's dangerous to play with me. Someone might think you are trying to kidnap me or something, or lure me into a trap. Lying to a son of lord Gondor is not a good idea. And everyone would believe my word over yours. So why?"

She smiled again, although it wasn't flirtatious, but warm. "Well, first I always like danger and challenge. Second, you are interesting to me. And not just because you are handsome. You don't behave like a lord, Min. You are not very smart or thoughtful, and you don't look at others from above. You look like a smith more than a lord. At least, that's my first impression. Who knows." she winked. "I've been wrong before."

"You might be." Minardil said quietly. "But there are others who behave like me. Why me specifically."

"Because others are not lords, while you are." she told him and grinned again. "You really aren't that smart, aren't you."

He frowned.

"Oh, don't be angry." she said. "I like when I am boys smarter than a boy. That probably means he isn't going to use me or lie to me. That he will be kind and honest. And I can be there to counsel him."

"Well, I don't like to be stupid." Minardil said. 

"I didn't say stupid." she said. "I said less smart than me. Although, I wouldn't care even if you are stupid. Your temper and face are already good enough."

Minardil glared at her. "That still doesn't mean I cannot tell everybody you used me."

She waved with her hand. "Oh, you wouldn't do that." she said and glared at him. "You like my eyes too much." she winked.

 _Why does it work when she says that?_ Minardil thought. _I will never understand women._ If Isaiah or father heard him say that, they would probably roll their eyes.

"Alright." she said and got up. "I loved our chat, I hope we will meet again." she walked beside him, almost ignoring him. Minardil wanted to remind her he exists, but he just turned and gave up.

"See you later. Min." she said and kissed him on the cheek. Minardil's eyes widened and he blushed. He looked at her once again, and smiled. He sighed and chuckled.

 _This day couldn't get any better,_ he thought.

* * *

Isaiah was walking through the hallway of the castle, taking rest from his room in which he was supposed be until his side heals. However, he really got tired of just laying there. He needed to breath some fresh air. 

_If uncle Ondoher sees me,_ _he will be mad,_ Isaiah thought. 

Isaiah sat on a bench in the hallway and sighed, touching his wound once again.

"My lord!" Hiram said and Isaiah got on his feet quickly. "My lord, you should be resting."

"Hiram, don't worry about me." Isaiah said.

"But my lord..."

"Hiram, I'll be fine." Isaiah sighed again. "I just needed to stretch my legs. I've grown tired of that bed. If you see my uncle, don't tell him I walked out of it."

"As you wish, my lord." Hiram said. "Do you need my help?"

"No, thank you, I can walk. I am not a cripple." Isaiah chuckled, but then remembered. "How is Gavnir? Where is he?"

"He is in good shape, my lord." Hiram said. "He's quiet and stopped talking, but otherwise he is well."

Isaiah nodded. "Tell me: his wife is in Gondor now, isn't she?"

"Yes, my lord." Hiram answered. "In a village of Grudar. I know her. A wonderful person, if I may say."

"Tell me, what kind of person is Gavnir exactly. You know him better than me. Does he value Gondor or family more?"

Hiram narrowed his eyes. "He is more than willing to fight for Gondor my lord! That being said, he is like every man: he loves his wife and their two boys more than anything in the world."

Isaiah groaned again. "If I told him to go home and be with them, would he refuse?"

"He would be a bit resistant." said Hiram. "But he would go home, my lord."

"Good then." Isaiah said. "Tell him that I want to see him tomorrow. I want to let him go back to his family."

Hiram smiled. "As you wish, my lord." 

Isaiah nodded. "Thank you." Hiram bowed his head and left Isaiah alone. Isaiah sat back on the bench, groaning.

He glared a bit around himself and saw none other than queen Elsa coming.

"Your majesty," he tried to get up.

"No, no, no!" she touched him. "No, lord Isaiah, please, just sit." she said and let go of him immediately. "Forgive me. I...doesn't matter."

"Don't worry." Isaiah said, not sure what he actually forgave her for and he sat back on the bench. "Your majesty, thank you. For saving my men and me. I don't know what to say."

"You came to my aid, lord Isaiah. When I didn't ask for it. This is the least I could've done to help you." she looked at the hand resting on his side. "Lord Isaiah, you must still be tired."

"No, no." he said. "I...I just needed to stretch out my legs for a bit, that's all. I am not a man who can lay in bed still for long." she smiled when he said that. He took two seconds to stare directly into her eyes. _Beauty._

"I hope you won't hurt yourself more, lord Isaiah." she said. 

Isaiah chuckled. "Don't worry about that,.your majesty." he said. "I am very careful."

She nodded. "If I may ask: who is Gavnir?" 

He was surprise when she asked him that. She shook her head.

"Forgive me lord Isaiah, I was passing and I heard you mention him, I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, your majesty, it's not a problem." Isaiah said. _Well, she did spend most of her life in her room._ "He's a soldier of mine. A loyal one. I met him a year ago when he joined my father's army. In all this time he would do whatever I told him to. And," he sighed and looked down. "he lost his hand while he was protecting me." he looked up into the queen.

"This is the least I can do for him now. I hope he will spend good time with his family."

She blinked and sat beside him. "Is he just a regular soldier?"

"Yes." Isaiah answered. "But I still owe him my life. I would've died if it weren't for him. I just got a small cut in my side, while he lost a hand. He fought enough, I want to give him rest."

She smiled. "You feel duty towards your men, don't you? Even if they are of low birth."

"Of course I do." Isaiah said. "They die for me and my family every day, and they don't owe me anything. Maybe my father, but me they don't owe anything."

"Well, you are their lord." she said. "They have a duty to defend you."

"If that is so, I have a duty to protect them as well." he said. "Not sit behind them and just let them fight." Isaiah blinked. "Forgive me, your majesty, I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry." she said. "I...people like you should forgive me. This was the first battle I ever witnessed. I didn't know what to do. I was moving like a fly without a brain. I wanted to protect my sister at all costs."

"I understand." Isaiah said. "I really do." she looked at him and smiled when he said that. _Israel, I could stare in that face for all eternity and never get enough of it_ _!_

"Thank you." she said. "For everything."

Isaiah smiled and looked down. "I just did what was right."

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head. "You realize doing the right thing isn't a small thing."

"Yes, yes I do." they both chuckled. At the moment, they stared into each other's eyes for a time. A bit longer time. Long enough for Isaiah to think it is inappropriate.

He cleared his throat. "I should probably go."

"Yes." she said. "I mean, I should go as well."

"To find my brother." they both said at the same time and chuckled. 

"Forgive me." Isaiah said and got up, bowing his head. "Your majesty."

"Lord Isaiah." she bowed her head as well, and they parted their ways, going into opposite directions.

* * *

Anna and Robin were staring into what was happening, hidding behind a wall. Anna was holding her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream out of happiness. Robin shook his head.

"There isn't anything between them."

"There is!" she said. "There is! I told you! I told you!" Anna really tried not to scream. "I am waiting for a day when someone will call me 'Auntie Anna'. I am waiting for that!"

"Hey." Robin said. "Don't get ahead of yourself. They just met. We all know how that turned out for you."

Anna glared at him, irritated. Robin shrugged. "You can't deny that, can you?"

Anna waved with her hand. "Doesn't matter, I am so happy!"

"I don't know." Robin said. "He looks a bit dishonest to me."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, protecting your big sister, aren't you?"

"A bit cliched romance." Olaf said. "But yeah, I am happy about it. It's not on par with Jelsa, however."

Anna and Robin glared at him confused.

"Not on par with what?" Robin asked Olaf. 

"Oh, nothing." Olaf winked.

**I changed this chapter from the first draft to make it fit the holiday, of course. This isn't super important chapter, but it was fun to write it.**

**So, thank you for reading it. Happy Valentine's Day (what's left of it, at least:)!**

**Ciao!**


	13. An Orc

Isaiah was sitting together with uncle Ondoher on a nearby well. Ondoher was willing to talk, but Isaiah was silent. Ondoher didn't have to guess twice what Isaiah was thinking of...or rather _who_ was he thinking of. Ondoher couldn't say he wasn't also worried about them. It's just that Isaiah was not that good at hiding his thoughts as Ondoher was.

"What will we do now, Isaiah?" Ondoher said and Isaiah looked at him surprised a bit. Like if Isaiah would never expect that kind of question from him. 

"Why are you asking me that?" Isaiah asked. Ondoher sighed. He knew if he used the wrong words now he would probably only make Isaiah angry. Isaiah would say something like "My father is not dead, he is the commander of armies and not I! Don't you ever ask me that!" so Ondoher went silent for a moment. Then he sighed again and placed a hand on Isaiah's shoulder. 

"Isaiah, son." Ondoher said quietly. "We cannot remain here. I know that Arendelle needed our help. But it doesn't need now." Isaiah sighed and looked into the opposite direction. "We helped Arendelle to fight off Aron for a while. It doesn't need us anymore. Isaiah," Ondoher placed hand on Isaiah's shoulder again and Isaiah looked back at him. "we are not Arendellian army. We are army of Gondor. You are not the heir of Arendelle, you are the heir of Gondor. Your duty, _our_ duty is to Gondor and not Arendelle." Isaiah shook his head. 

_"_ Uncle, Arendelle would have been conquered if it weren't for..."

"Yes." Ondoher cut in. "But it wasn't, because we were here. We didn't lose so many men. We defended the city. For now, it is safe." Ondoher looked into the east and pointed with his finger into that direction. "Arendelle couldn't gather enough soldiers to defend the capital because Aron attacked very soon. We came as help. But now, already a lord who has more soldiers than we did when we arrived here is in Arendelle. And the queen has many other vassals to defend the city. Arendelle won't need our help for quite a good time. But Gondor..." 

Isaiah shook his head again and sighed unhappily, looking down. "Isaiah, your father is lost..."

"My father is alive!" Isaiah said angrily.

"I know that too!" Ondoher said, raising his voice higher than Isaiah's, and with more authority. "I believe it as much as you do. I want to see him as much as you do! And Arrana too. But the people of Gondor are not like you and I Isaiah. Most of them think that Aramir is...that Aramir will never be the lord of Gondor again, and they are leaderless."

"They have Túrin."

"But you are their lord by right." Ondoher said, and Isaiah raised his eyes at him. "You will be their lord by right. But Túrin is not the eldest son. You are. You are the heir. Everyone heard the stories about the Red Snake. Everyone _knows_ who is the Red Snake. They feel as if these are the end times and that the Red Snake is the devil himself. If they have the son of their lord beside them, leading them, they will feel much safer. They will be more confident. They will not be as afraid. They need you, more than Arendelle." Ondoher then looked at their soldiers in the streets. "Those men entered this army to protect their wives, their children, their homes, their parents, their families. They have all that in Gondor. They didn't enter army to fight for Arendelle. Arendelle has enough soldiers to defend them. Those men followed you here Isaiah, even though they didn't need to. Will you at least bring them back to their land."

Isaiah looked at the city before them, thinkig about his soldiers and about Minas Hîr. He wanted father to be here. Father would be the commander, and he would just say a word and not overthink it, and he would always be right.

 _But he wasn't always right, wasn't he? He brought army to Londis without overthinking, and he lost the battle there, even though he had almost ten thousand men._ Isaiah's inner voice spoke to him, and he sighed again, cursing the fact that his father and mother were born in rulling families. _Lord, help me, I don't know what to do._

"I cannot decide now uncle." Isaiah said. "I will have to think about it." he looked at Ondoher. " _Really_ think about it." Ondoher nodded. Isaiah nodded too, although not to him, just a force of habit. "I have to go somewhere. Forgive me."

* * *

Isaiah entered the altar, breathing hardly, and as he did, he fell on his face before it.

"Lord...I come to You, not as a lord, but as Your servant." Isaiah started praying. "I am begging You, hear my prayer, God of my forefathers. Lord, I beg you, my God, grant me wisdom, that I may rule this people. My father, lord Aramir, was taken. You took him before it was time, Lord. Behind himself, he left only a foolish youngling like me. You have given me the scepter of Gondor too soon, my God."

Isaiah got up, but still kept his head low, out of respect to God. He held a scroll in his hand, holding it so tightly it almost hurt. He opened the scroll and started reading it out loud:

_"The Lord is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer;_

_my God is my rock, in Whom I take refuge,_

_my shield and the horn of my salvation,_

_my stronghold._

_I called to the Lord, Who is worthy of praise, and He saved me from my enemies."_

Slowly, Isaiah closed the scroll and looked up into the altar.

"Lord, I have just become a man, and I don't know enough. I don't have children, I don't even have a wife. I am green like green grass of the field, Lord. I am young and foolish, unwise and arrogant." Isaiah bowed his head after that and raised it up again. 

"But You Lord, You are the Old One. You were never born, and You will never die. You never inherited the throne and You will never pass it on. Your day is like a day in which sun never rose and never went down. Your throne is eternal and Your years have no end." _It is too poetic. It is stupid._ "I look upon you as a servant looks upon his master, as a maid looks upon her mistress." _Now you are quoting the Scriptures, genius._ "Lord, to You my forefathers cried for help, and You became their Savior. Give me wisdom, just like You gave it to Solomon, and give me faith, just like You gave it to David." _Now you are just showing off. Keep it simple!_ "Lord, I..." _Simple! Just say it normally._

"Lord, I am Your servant and Your worker. Help me Lord..." _Just say it..._ "For You are my Savior."

 _I am not gifted like king David, but I meant all I said._ Isaiah then bowed again to the altar, looked up and started leaving. He could smell the beautiful smell of incense behind him.

* * *

Anna and Robin's swords clashed, and Elsa blinked when she saw that. At the beginning, she was worried Anna might get hurt, but now she realized it's better to just stay behind. _It is probably good for her,_ she thought.

However, Elsa couldn't but admire Robin's skill. It wasn't much compared to Grandan, for example, but for someone of his age, he was a very skilled swordsman. _Lord Arvid has taught him well,_ she thought, _I wonder what else has he done for Robin._

Anna was avoiding and parrying Robin's attacks, twisting and turning the whole time. Robin smiled when he saw her fight like that.

"You improved." Robin said, with a smile. "Very much."

"Thank you." Anna smiled, and Robin slipped her leg, and she fell on the grass. In other circumstances, Elsa would've run to help Anna get up. However, now she just stiffled her laugh. Anna tried to get up, defeated, and sighing in frustration.

Robin offered her his hand. "I meant it." Robin said. "I didn't plan to slip you. But I used the opportunity. When you fight, don't allow anything to get your attention except your opponent." Anna sighed and accepted his hand. 

"And what if someone is almost dying beside me?" Anna asked and got up. "A soldier, or God forbid it a friend."

"You can always retreat from him." Robin said and Anna's eyes widened.

"Retreat? That's what only cowards do? I mean, isn't it."

"Sometimes, yes." Robin answered. "But smart people do that more than you can imagine. It's not an act of cowardice if someone needs your help. It's a matter of stupidity and thinking." Robin blinked when Anna folded her eyes. "I...I didn't mean to say you are stupid, I just..."

"Oh, I am just kidding, Robin!" she punched him in his arm. "You know, like soldiers do. Very often. You know."

Robin chuckled. "You are really trying to be a soldier, aren't you?"

Anna rubbed her neck and looked away. "Am I doing it right?" she asked looking at Robin.

Robin pursed his lips. "Not really." he said smiling, and Anna sighed.

"Anna, you should just be yourself." Elsa finally intervened. "You don't need to fit in a box. There are no walls around you. Just be yourself."

"Agree." Robin said. "But please don't be yourself while you are fighting. You are going to lose your head that way."

All three of them chuckled when he said that. Robin looked at Elsa.

"So...Elsa, don't misunderstand me, but don't you think it would be wise if you learned to fight with a sword s well?" 

Elsa stroke her chin, thinking about it, but quickly shook her head. "No, no, no." Elsa waved with her hands. "First, I would be terrible. Second, I don't need another reason for people to be afraid of me. They are already afraid I am going to freeze them. I don't want them to think I will also cut them in half."

Robin waved with his hand. "Cut a man in half with a simple sword? You must have listened to fairy tales your whole life, Elsa." he chuckled, but went pale when Elsa looked at him with a dead glare. "Sorry about that."

Elsa chuckled again, rejoicing at the fact Robin doesn't understand. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

Elsa tried to hold her breath. She cleared her throat. "I am just happy, Robin. Maybe the happiest person in the world. I am happy you are here. Both you and Anna. We were all three separated for so long and now we are all three together. I...I am sorry I forgot you when I became a queen, Robin." she remembered that, and Robin looked down. "I should have invited you at least."

"Don't worry about that, Elsa." Robin said. "It's not your fault. I don't hold a grudge against you." Elsa then looked at Anna.

"Anna, I..." Anna placed hand over her mouth.

"No, Elsa!" Anna raised her tone. "I am _not_ going to accept your apology for a thousandth time. I have forgiven at least that many times." Anna took both of her hands. "None of that was your fault. Nor Mama's or Papa's. If anyone is guilty, it is me. I mean, I am the one who woke you up and couldn't just go on with sleeping."

"Anna!" Elsa said. "Don't..."

"Oh, come on!" Anna stopped her again. "You and Robin are too literal today. I am joking again! I am not going to blame myself for that my entire life like you did."

"Well, realistically speaking, you _are_ more guilty than Elsa about that, Anna."

Two sisters stared at their brother with expressionless faces, and Robin just cleared his throat. "Well, I am just joking."

Anna smiled and hugged Robin (for a thousandth time). More than happily, he hugged her back.

Elsa smiled while looking at her brother and sister.

"From now on," Anna said, to both of them. "we won't hide anything from each other." she glared at Elsa. "Understand?"

Elsa sighed. "No. We won't." Elsa then remembered and cleared her throat. "We won't anything from each other, is that what you said? Well there is something you two didn't explain to me yet."

Anna and Robin looked at each other, and back at Elsa, shaking their heads. Elsa was raising her eyebrows, trying to remind them. They were still ignorant though.

"The Orc?" they looked at her confused. "Oh, for Israel's sake, the green Orc you brought with you!"

"Oh!" Anna and Robin said at the same time. "Ratbag."

"I honestly forgot what Orcs are, now." Anna said. "I just remembered him as Ratbag."

"Me too!" Robin said. Elsa cleared her throat and they were both serious again.

"So?" she asked. "Explain that to me."

* * *

Peeking through his cloak, Ratbag had trouble hiding and walking through the city at the same time without being kicked in the face. These Humans must have a really bad stomach, if they can't bear to just look at him.

Of course, Ratbag isn't beautiful according to Orc standards, but he isn't ugly neither.

 _These humans think I am ugly?_ Ratbag thought. _Oh, they should see some Orcs from Outlaw Tribe. Those globs are a definition of ugliness._

Ratbag was walking on his legs quietly, almost sneaking, remembering the time he had to steal food from the Ologs in the camp near his tribe. The Orcs would always choose him because he is expendable. Only Horza ever cared about him among the Orcs, besides Ratbag's mother. Yes, Horza did treat him like a dog, but at least he didn't treat him like shrakh.

 _I miss that big glob,_ Ratbag said, _I feel like I lost a part of myself with him._

Humans could not stop walking. They just talked there and there, talking about this and that, never shutting up. They talked about their families, about the price of food, about their mothers for some reason, about the females in their tribe and similar.

Humans look eally weird, now that Ratbag can see them more closely. They are so skinny and small (like him) and too clean. They have those clothes of theirs that they don't ever get off. And they never take a pee or shrakh. 

And they never eat with their hands. They always use some daggers and small tridents to eat. Who does that?

And they even look weird. Especially females. Males have _somewhat_ similar build to Orcs, but females? Like...too skinny, skinnier than males even (and they are already skinny enough).

And that's not even the weirdest thing, or the most irritating. Some of them even have hair with color of the sun! Ratbag had much more of Sun than he ever needed or wanted. He looked up into it and his eyes immediately hurt him.

'Uhh!" he winced. "How can humans survive that light?!" he said and walked away, only to hit someone. He grabbed his cloak immediately and looked up.

A muscled man, six feet and six inches tall, just as Uruks. He had dark eyes and dark hair, and a stocky build. If he was an Orc cannibal Ratbag heard about in stories, he would probably eat him alive.

Ratbag swallowed. "I..." he cleared his throat "Forgive me, master..."

Ratbag waited, but the man just glanced confused at him. _Don't humans know simple manners?_

Ratbag cleared his throat again. "Forgive me, master. That was accidental, I didn't mean to..."

"Listen, you small chicken!" the told him, and Ratbag hid his face. "You ran into the worst person you could, in the worst possible moment."

"Right, right." Ratbag repeated all the time, nodding his head.

"I didn't have a good day." 

"Right, sorry." Ratbag said. 

"Don't say sorry!" the man said and pushed Ratbag. Ratbag wanted to insult him back, but this man was a mountain compared to him. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you. You are happy I have a heart of gold. Otherwise, I would beat you for hitting me."

"Yes, master. Thank you." Ratbag said and wanted to leave, but the man grabbed him by the cloak.

"Look me in the eyes when I am talking to you, chicken!" the man picked up Ratbag, and he was trying to hide his face.

"No, no, no!" Ratbag said. "You don't want to see me, I am ugly as a rat!"

"I don't care, dumbhead!" the man said and removed Ratbag's cloak. "I will kill..." the man's eyes widened and his mouth were wide open. Ratbag looked around and saw everyone was staring at him.

 _Oh, shrakh._ One woman was staring like a ghost at him. He tried to ease the situation and waved at her.

"Hi!" he said and the woman screamed so loud it almost scared Ratbag. Some people tarted panicking while others ran to catch their weapons. The man let go of Ratbag, disgusted by him. 

"What are you!?" the man cried. Ratbag raised his finger to explain, but was interrupted by crossbows aiming at him.

"A demon!" a man said. "That's a demon! Kill it!"

Ratbag started running as fast his legs allowed him to. 

"Get away, get away, I am trying to save my life!" he said to everyone screaming. He was running faster than ever in his life, he didn't even run from a graug this fast.

"Oh shrakh!" Ratbag said. "Shrakh, shrakh, shrakh, shrakh!" he repeated all the time while running, and he accidentally ruined tables, and market while running. "Sorry!" he said and continued to ran.

While running, he made a man wearing a long robe to fall as well. "I am terribly sorry!" he cried and continued to run until he slipped and fell to the ground.

Ratbag groaned, clearing his dizzy head. "What..."

He opened his eyes when he saw swords, spears, axes and bows pointed at him. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Who's going to do that?" someone ask that. "Come on, someone kill him!"

Everyone was hesitant, and they argued who will that.

"I uh..." one older man said. "I think we should cast lots and decide who is going to do that!"

"He'll eat us while we are casting lots!" a man yelled so maniacally that Ratbag flinched. A young man stepped forward and raised his axe.

"I'll do that." the young man said. 

"Good." people started saying and patting him on the shoulder.

"Come on, son, save everyone." the older man said. "The girls are watching you being a hero."

The young man hesitantly stepped forward, scared. Ratbag chuckled nervously.

"You aren't going to do that of course?" Ratbag said, but his smile was gone. "You aren't, right?"

The young man raised his axe. "Right?" Ratbag said for the last time. The man shouted and charged.

"No!" Ratbag cried.

"Stop!" ice appeared bellow him and the young man slipped to the ground. Everyone gasped and widened their eyes again, apparently staring at something they are terrified of even more than Ratbag.

When Ratbag looked, the Snow Queen Elsa, and Robin and Anna were standing in the midst.

Anna ran towards Ratbag and helped him get up, while Robin looked at him irritated.

"This creature" queen Elsa said. "is under my protection. He has done nothing evil."

"That's a demon!" someone said. "We have to kill him.

"I assure you." she said softly. "He is not."

"And why should we believe you?" someone else said and the queen sighed and started leaving. 

Robin grabbed Ratbag's arm and lead him away.

"I told you to not go out." Robin said through gritted teeth and looked at him. "Why?"

Ratbag swallowed and rubbed his neck. "Well you see, I needed to stretch out my legs?" Ratbag smiled nervously. Robin rolled his eyes, and continued to lead him.


	14. Approval

Isaiah was once again alone in his room, thinking and thinking of what to do. He simply didn't know. If he leaves Arendelle, maybe Aron will attack soon and kill everyone he finds in the city. If he doesn't leave, his people in Gondor will be in danger. Uncle _is_ right about that: they need him more than Arendellians do. Arendellians have their queen. 

The queen. Isaiah saw that the queen is capable in these few months, but he still wasn't sure should he leave her. However, he wasn't as much as worried about her as about the fact that Arendelle is very important symbolically. It is, after all, built on the ruins of Jerusalem, city where forefather David was ruling from over entire Israel, and where Solomon built the Temple. It is where the Passover is held every year, and after a few years, people from all over Israel come to celebrate Passover. 

It is also important strategically. Arendelle has a great port through which a fair amount of ships can travel all the way through the river and then empty those ships and attack the lands. Arendelle is also surrounded by big mountains, that serve as a natural defense from invaders. Aron would be stupid if he _didn't_ want to conquer Arendelle. And to make matters worse, Arendelle is a kingdom he has the right to.

Maybe Isaiah could return to the border of Gondor and Arendelle and there gather the greatest number of men he can. 

No, no, he forgot something. Aron is not holding any piece of Arendelle in his grasp. He is holding Galenlond, a territory of Gondor, and that is the territory he is using as his main hub for now. And also the one where his father and sister must be held. 

Isaiah could maybe ask for help from Arendelle and other kingdoms as well. Isaiah doesn't think it would take a lot of time. No one wants the Red Snake in Israel. Except Weselton. The old duke swore fealty to Aron. 

No, if Isaiah brought the army to free Galenlond, Arendelle would be left without defense, and the alliance doesn't know where Aron's ships and solders are held (beside Galenlond), so he could send a small fleet just like that to conquer Arendelle. Isaiah couldn't decide. 

What took his attention then was Benjen who was walking alone through the hall of the resting house (Isaiah's doors were opened, so he could see him). Isaiah was surprised. Benjen is never without Minardil. Hell, Benjen is here _because_ he followed Minardil.

"Ben", Isaiah said when he approached his cousin. "Are you fine? Is Minardil alright?"

"What?" Benjen said, confused, just like always. "Oh, yes. He is fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just strange to me. You are never away from him."

"Oh, well you see," Benjen rubbed his neck, as if he was making something up, until he sighed in defeat. "Who am I trying to deceive. He is angry, Isaiah."

Isaiah was surprised. "What? At whom?" he sat back beside his table.

"At everyone." Benjen said. "He likes to be alone now. He even told me to leave him already. To stop following him."

Isaiah's eyes widened. Minardil told Benjen _that?_ Aside from the fact that it is rude and impudent, especially towards your cousin (and especially towards a cousin who follows you literally everywhere, like Benjen), that is simply something Minardil wouldn't do, especially to Benjen. Maybe Isaiah is wrong, but Minardil seemed to be with Benjen and even love him more than Brandon and Túrin. Minardil wouldn't do it. There must be something else at work.

"What exactly did he say?" Isaiah asked him. 

Benjen sighed. "You won't like it." Benjen then told Isaiah everything Minardil told him and what exactly happened. Isaiah was listening with widened eyes. 

"When did that all happen?" Isaiah asked him at the end. 

"Yesterday." Benjen said. "I mean, past night. I haven't seen him since then. I didn't mean to disturb him." Benjen looked at him concerned. "Isaiah, I don't think he is right. Maybe someone attacked him during the battle and that is why he is nervous."

"Something must not be right, that's for sure." Isaiah said. "He loves you more than he loves even Brandon. Yes he does, don't bow your head down, Benjen." Isaiah said. "I'll talk to him later in the day. I wish I could now, but I can't. But I _will_ today."

"Please don't yell at him, Isaiah." Benjen asked him. "That won't have any effect." 

"Yes, yes, yes, don't worry." Isaiah said. _Of course I will have to use harsh words! He almost told you to die!_ "I know how to deal with him."

The door opened, and the maid servant Astrid entered, with a glass of water in her hand. "You asked for this, my lord."

"Yes, thank you Astrid." Isaiah said and drank some of it. He glanced and saw that Astrid and Benjen looked into each other and blushed. _Lord, thank You! She is not looking at me anymore!_ Then he smiled because of Benjen.

"Ask her." Isaiah said when Astrid closed the door. Benjen was lost. He couldn't believe what Isaiah said. 

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, Benjen, ask her if she wants to walk with you, it's obvious you like her."

Benjen's face went pale. "She is pretty, but..."

"And you like her."

"No." Isaiah stared into his eyes. "Okay, maybe a bit. But I...don't know how to talk to girls."

"You want me to tell you how?" Isaiah said. Benjen's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"Just be yourself and make her feel comfortable in your presence." he said. Benjen narrowed his eyes. 

"That's the exact opposite of what everyone else would tell me."

"Women are not aliens, Benjen." Isaiah said. "Nor are they all twins. Of course, I can't tell you how to talk with girls! I can tell you these two things and that's all you need. Don't be strange, but don't pretend you are someone you are not. Don't always apologize for everything, but don't be blind neither. Don't always walk around her, but don't avoid her neither. Don't try to be romantic like you want to marry her right now, but be kind to her. She already likes you, so that's a good bonus." 

_Yeah,_ Isaiah thought, _I totally followed all these point in my life._

"That's it. Find the golden middle. Don't go to either extreme. But what's most important, don't, absolutely, _don't_ treat her as the center of your life!" Isaiah did that with Dimia when he was young. Long story short: he was an idiot. "Don't spy on her! That's a mistake every, _every_ young man of your age makes!"

Now Isaiah felt stupid. He is giving advice about girls? "If Urwena was here." Isaiah said. "Or your mother. You could have asked her. They are women, after all."

"Thank you Isaiah!" Benjen exclaimed and went to open the door. 

"Ben!" Isaiah stopped him before he opened the door. "You better not start today. Take it slow. Don't rush."

"Of course." he calmed himself and closed the door. Isaiah shook his head and chuckled.

"Dear Lord," he said. "I was _worse_ than he!"

* * *

Cassandra was inside the resting house, tired from everything that happened in the last few days. She now wanted to take a breath and rest in her room a bit. The guard keeping her room bowed his head and opened the door for her, while she nodded thankfully.

_Where_ _is Rapunzel,_ she thought, _she must be hanging with princess Anna._

That princess was a lot like Anna. Talky, naive, sometimes a bit irritating, even a similar voice. But since she became Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting, she grew to like people similar to her. 

Cassandra didn't mean to stay in her room, just to dress in her simple pants and coat and go out to walk around the city. Arendelle is an interesting city. A little crowded, but not too much.

After she dressed, she left the resting house and started walking through the city.

She tried not to stand out and avoid any nobles or royals in the city. She grew tired of their formality already.

"Hi!" Cassandra heard a voice and flinched. When she looked down, she massaged her nose. And she thought that highborns are the ones who irritated her the most.

Olaf was smiling like an idiot, waiting for her to say something. He wasn't saying anything, just staring.

"What do you want now, Olaf?" she asked him just to get rid of his staring.

"I just want to talk with you." Olaf said and opened his arms. "And hug you, if I may."

Cassandra shook her head. "No."

"Please."

"No!" she raised her voice. Olaf looked down said and then looked up at her, with sad eyes.

"Pretty please?" he asked weakly.

Cassandra was strong. "I don't even hug my father, except if I almost lost him. I don't like hugs."

"But I do." Olaf said, with sad eyes, while Cassandra glanced at him. "Pretty please?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright." Olaf smiled like a baby. "But just this one! One hug and that's it!"

Happily, Olaf wrapped himself around Cassandra's legs. She was just standing there, and patted him on the head while he was hugging her. 

A minute passed already.

"Alright, you can stop now." 

"Just a bit longer, please?"

"No!" Cassandra said and Olaf let go of her. She cleaned her dress.

"Why are you obsessed with hugs?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know." Olaf shrugged. "I just like them."

Cassandra shook her head. "Who invented you?"

Olaf rubbed his...chin?

"I am not sure, but I think their names are Buck and Lee."

"What?" 

"Nothing." Olaf says. "It's just my craziness." 

Cassandra's eyes widened. She just waved with her hands.

"Forget about this." she said and continued walking. Olaf, however, followed her step by step. 

She stopped, and Olaf stopped as well. She turned to the left, and he turned to the left as well. Then she turned to right and walled all the way to the other side of street. 

Olaf still followed her.

Cassandra tried to keep herself calm. She shouldn't allow herself to lash out at him. She raised her hand...but Olaf raised it as well. 

She gritted her teeth.

"Lady Cassandra." the hoarse voice said. That voice was so unpleasant that even Cassandra flinched when she heard it.

The man with one eye red as blood, and the other black as coal and with pale hair was a terrible sight to behold. He wasn't ugly, but he was extremely unpleasant.

Except for Olaf. 

"Hi, master Sigurd." Olaf said and spread his hands. "Do you want warm hugs?"

Sigurd glared at him with a sinister look. Cassandra was shaking.

"I want nothing from you, snowman." lord Sigurd said. 

"Everybody wants warm hugs."

"Not me." lord Sigurd said. "I despise everything warm or anything that reminds me of the sun."

Olaf noticed there was something wrong about Sigurd as well. _Olaf_ noticed that.

"Uh...okay." Olaf said. "Do you want cold hugs?"

Lord Sigurd was staring at the snowman, and Olaf was staring at him. As well Cassandra couldn't take it.

"Uh, Olaf, Elsa and Anna told you to come."

"Oh, when?" Olaf asked with a smile.

"Right now." she said. "Go and find them."

"Okay." Olaf said and left Cassandra alone with lord Sigurd. Sigurd ignored her and just placed a saddle on his grey horse.

So Cassandra seized the opportunity to sneak away. 

_I am getting out of here!_

* * *

She ran away. He expected that. Everyone does that when they see him. Not like he is complaining. He doesn't like them neither.

Sigurd felt power inside Cassandra. _She has it inside her_ , his eyes widened. _She has the Moonstone._

* * *

Flynn and Andal were competing in archery, like good old times.

"My turn, now." Andal said and aimed at the target. Andal always needed some time before he could shoot. He was a perfectionist, and sometimes, that would bore Flynn to death. He yawned.

Suddenly, Andal let his arrow loose and Flynn flinched. "Aha!" said Andal. "Now _that_ is how you shoot. Let me see you try, Flynn."

"I told you already." Flynn picked up a bow and an arrow. "Now I am Eugene." Flynn aimed at the target, unsure whether he will hit or not. 

"I always liked Flynn more." Andal said. "Although, master Bored was always my favorite." Coincidentally, Flynn let his arrow loose and missed the target. The arrow hit the nearby tree instead. Andal laughed, and Flynn sighed.

"You see what happened?" Flynn said. "Can't you just, I don't know, be silent!"

"Oh, someone is not himself." Andal said and placed his hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Come on Flynn..."

"Eugene." Flynn said in a flat voice, and Andal rolled his eyes.

"Alright, it's Eugene." Andal said. "Eugene, you were never easy to anger. You were always smiling, joking, playing around, you were never serious." Andal punched him in the shoulder. "What happened to you, pal?"

"I got married, that's what." Flynn said, preparing his bow.

"Yeah, I guess that's bad."

Flynn's eyes widened, and he looked Andal right into his eyes. "Hey!" he said. "Listen, master Pink Mustache."

Andal's eyes widened at that nickname. Flynn wanted to smile, but now he had something else to do with Andal. "I am changed because I married, I don't deny it. But, unlike you, I like Eugene Fitzherbert, prince of Corona," Flynn presented himself like royalty "more than Flynn Rider. I love the woman I married and I love our little angel girl." Flynn said with a proud smile, but changed his face again, to make it proper with the situation.

"And I don't regret becoming Rapunzel's husband, or Elsa's..." Flynn paused when he said that. It still sounded weird. "...Papa." _Seriously, what was wrong with Martha. That's a beautiful name for a girl!_

"And if I hear you say anything about my wife or daughter again, I will make sure you regret it." Flynn cleaned his hands. 

"Anything that is negative, of course. You can something positive about them. But not too much about my wife."

Andal laughed, and Flynn blinked. "Oh, Flynn!" Andal said Flynn Rider's name again and Flynn facepalmed. "You really are changed. I don't hate Rapunzel friend. Not at all. I am happy for your. I am just sorry you changed _that_ much. But I will leave you alone now. I think you need some time alone." he picked up his bow and arrow. "Bye!"

"Well, I really _do_ need some time alone." Flynn said and folded his hands. "You really frustrated me." Flynn then realized and looked at the target, and at Andal leaving. "Hey, Andal!"

"I won!" Andal yelled and ran away, leaving Flynn alone with the target he missed.

"Oh, great." Flynn said and punched his hand. "Old trickster and liar." Flynn sighed. "Well, I'm not a winner. But I am still, a father and a husband." Flynn said, smiling.

Then, Flynn heard clapping, and he turned to see the last person he wanted to. High Priest Joram. He swallowed.

"Holy man!" Flynn bowed his head. "I mean, Holy father. My father!" Flynn bowed, and smiled.

"Great job, Eugene, Fitzherbert." Joram said. "I am really impressed."

"Really?" Flynn said. "Oh, thank you! I was really confused now, and I really practiced this obeisance, so..."

"Oh, not that, it was terrible." Joram said, and Flynn looked confused. "In fact, children now how to show respect to a High Priest better than you."

Flynn rubbed his neck. "Uhh..."

"I was talking about your loyalty to your family, son." Joram said, placing his hands around Flynn. "Technically, it's nothing special, but the fact that you did that is remarkable."

Flynn, blinked. "Uh, thanks." Flynn said. _I guess._

"For real, though." Joram continued. "I never for a former thief to give such a loyal speech about his wife. When I first heard about you, I expected you are unfaithful to Rapunzel at every turn." Joram rubbed his beard. "But then I realized you can't be." Flynn smiled. "It would get you stoned, immediately."

Flynn's eyes widened. 

"So, if not out of love, I thought you remained faithful at least because you were no stupid."

"Hey!" Flynn stood up. "Listen, I do love Rapunzel! No one can tell me I don't, not even you!" Flynn grabbed Joram's robe and then realized who he was talking to. He smiled nervously and cleaned Joram's robe. _This can get me stoned as well, that's for sure!_

"I was just about to mention that." Joram said, removing Flynn's hand. "You actually showed great love for your wife and daughter. You were around them, you helped them, and Arianna told me everything you did for Rapunzel."

Flynn wasn't sure how to feel about that last part. "Uh...everything?"

"Yes." Joram said, again, in his flat voice. "Everything."

Flynn swallowed. _Oh, boy._

"And I must admit, I think she has respect for you." 

"What?" Flynn asked. 

"I dare say I think she actually loves you. She thinks you are the best man for Rapunzel."

Flynn wanted to laugh, but he was too confused to do anything.

"I am really happy about that, though I don't agree with the 'best man' part. However, if Arianna likes you, I suppose I can give nothing, but approval about you and Rapunzel. On the other hand, Rapunzel said so many things about you that I got bored of all of that. I even stopped listening to her."

Flynn smiled at that. 

"I am really happy about that, because, between us..." Joram leaned to whisper. "Arianna was my favorite among the children of king Arnold. I loved her like a little sister, and I still do. So you can understand why I care about who her daughter is married to."

Flynn smiled confidently and waved his hand. "Don't worry, my father, I am absolutely..."

"Of course, I will still keep both of my eyes on you." Joram said and let go of Flynn. "I suppose you are a good man, but if I ever see you with another woman or doing something else against Rapunzel, I will find you and convince the Sanhedrin to punish you." Flynn's eyes widened. "Maybe even stone to death." Flynn's mouth were wide open. Joram said that as if he said he is going to dinner.

"But..."

"Oh, relax son." Joram said and placed his hands around Flynn "I am just joking." Joram smiled, and Flynn tried to smile as well.

"I will stone you myself on the spot, if that ever happens." Joram said, still smiling, while Flynn swallowed and smiled nervously. Joram then petted him like a dog. "Be good, son." Joram said and he left.

Not that he will ever betray Rapunzel, but Flynn was still terrified when he imagined his execution.

He was so surprised that he didn't react when Cassandra came to him. 

"You had a problem, Eugene?" she asked him.

"Yup." Flynn said. "I think I am more nervous around him than around Frederic himself."

"Oh, don't worry." Cassandra said. "You just have to be a good boy." Cassandra said and patted him like a dog, and Flynn could only sigh in frustration.

At least he isn't scared of Joram, anymore.


	15. Angry

Sitting on the field of grass, Alayna was staring into the distant Western sea. The sea was not still, it's waves always rising now and then, but never enough to drown the shores. Sometimes, it was weird how the sea was so still when their small fleet arrived, yet now, it seems like it won't allow them to leave. 

Alayna hated to see how the soldiers treated the conquered people. She felt guilty of not going there to stop them, but she had no idea what she could do. The soldiers wouldn't listen to her. She can't do anything about that. She can only sit and ignore it.

"Alayna." she heard a well-known voice and turned and saw Aidan. 

"It's you." she said and looked back into the sea.

"Why are you alone?" Aidan asked.

"I am not anymore." she answered. Aidan sighed and sat beside her. "Did he sent you?"

"No." Aidan answered. "Father didn't call you." Aidan then sighed. "Nor did he call me for days already." 

Alayna nodded and pursed her lips. She wasn't surprised. He cared more about Arendelle than he could ever care about them. It is just like Frida liked to say. "He doesn't care about you. He made all six of you just so that he could continue his bloodline. You have no worth in and of yourselves." Frida probably thought the same for herself (and her and Aidan). She married Aron just to save her city from him. There was very, very little love between them (if any).

"What are you thinking about?" Aidan asked her. Alayna looked at him and then back into the sea.

"Nothing." she said. "I wish I could think about something. Where is Harald?"

"Father sent him to gather more soldiers." Aidan said. "He will return tomorrow."

"I knew I will find both of you here." another voice said and when they turned they saw Aslaug. Alayna couldn't, but smile at seeing her. She was smiling at the two of them too. Aslaug was to them a mother that they never had. She was good to them, unlike Frida, who always wanted to avoid them. Refil wasn't as kind to them as her. He might have inherited her blonde hair and blue eyes and her spirit, but he never cared much about them neither.

"Why are you two alone?" she asked and sat between them, dressed in her armor. Aslaug was from the small land of Volia, and there, the women could fight alongside men on the battlefield, becoming shield-maidens. 

Aslaug placed both of her hands around their shoulders, as if they are little kids. Alayna didn't mind it, however. 

"Especially you, Aidan. You will have a lot of time to stare into the sea. Why aren't you doing something. Besides," she leaned slightly to whisper. "girls will probably stare at you all the time." Alayna smiled at that, while Aidan smiled too, just a little. Now, he probably did mind it.

"Aha." she said. "I am serious. Girls are going to _love_ you. Come on, go." Aidan was surprised when she said that. "Yes, go." she repeated. "Make some girl happy today. Aidan tried to reason with her, but when she raised her eyebrows and after a few moments of staring, he realized he should listen. He gave up.

"Alright, I'll go." and he left. Alayna and Aslaug were left alone.

"And you?" Aslaug asked. "Why do you not go?"

Alayna didn't know what to say. "I was thinking about something Aslaug, nothing else." Aslaug smiled and kissed her forehead. Aslaug smiled. 

"You should not worry that much about everything." she said. "You are too young."

"Nobody says I like that." Alayna said. "I don't. I wish I could think about anything else." 

Aslaug kissed her forehead again and hugged her. "Oh, my dear girl." she sighed. "I never wanted this for you. This is not a life for a young woman like you."

"Did you love him?" Alayna asked her. She asks herself that same question again and again every day. _Do I love him at all?_ "When you married him?"

Aslaug was silent for a few moments. "When I married him, I did love him."

"And now?" Alayna asked her. Aslaug was silent again. 

"I don't know." Aslaug said. "But I stayed with him because of the three of you." 

"Do you regret it?" Alayna asked again and Aslaug just smiled and kissed her eyebrow again. 

"Come on." she said and they both got up. "Let's you and I go somewhere, like good old times." And they started walking and Aslaug hugged her by shoulder.

The camp was filled with people with sad and hungry faces, and Alayna could feel nothing, but compassion for them. She wanted to help them, but she knew she couldn't do anything. The soldiers don't obey her. They bow before her like a princess (or at least she thought so, because Alayna never knew how princesses live and how they are treated), but don't listen to her at all. To be fair, they don't listen to her brothers much neither. Maybe Refil. Sometimes. But the rest of them, they obey only when father gives them orders to obey them. Not surprisingly, father never gave her or Aidan command over anyone.

"Alayna! Aslaug!" Harald said and Aslaug smiled when she saw him. She didn't love Harald like he was her own like she loved her and Aidan, but she was really fond of him. 

Alayna also loved her brother. Others, except of Aidan of course, she always called half-brothers, but she always referred to Harald as brother.

Harald hugged both of them. "I haven't seen both of you for days already." when he hugged Alayna, he kissed her on the cheek. Alayna loved him, but tried to ignore that. She hated beards. "Are you alright?"

"We are." Aslaug said. "Where were you? You and Asmund were not here for long, and no one told us what you were doing."

Harald glanced at them with some kind of hesitance. Harald was hiding something. He then tried to relax. 

"We were fighting a battle." Harald said. "We lost." he said with shame. Alayna could see he wasn't lying, but neither was he telling the whole truth.

"You cannot win every day." Aslaug said. "The life of our men is more important than victory itself."

Harald smiled. "If only father thought like that."

Aslaug sighed. "I think the worst passed." 

"Lady Aslaug." one of the soldiers called Aslaug and bowed his head before her. "We need you help. A fight started between Joran and Bimal. They demand for you to be the judge between them."

Aslaug rolled her eyes. "I will handle that. Just like I always do." Aslaug then looked at Alayna. "We'll meet later and then spend the day together. Forgive me."

"I am not angry, Aslaug." Alayna said, with a smile. "Thank you."

"Good." Aslaug smiled and left. "Let me see those wool-headed idiots." she said and left with the soldier.

Alayna stayed alone with Harald.

"Aidan told me you left." Alayna asked. "And that you will return tomorrow. He told me father sent you to gather an army somewhere."

"I was." Harald answered. "But there was a change of plans. Father became angry with me again, so he sent Dargol and Refil there. He lost trust in me. And Asmund."

"Can I know what was your mission in the first place?" Alayna asked him. Harald would usually say it's not her business to know that, or that father forbid it. But now he sighed.

"It's not like father has any trust in me left." Harald said. "We were sent to kidnap princess Anna of Arendelle. Our cousin."

"The Snow Princess?!" Alayna's eyes widened, and her mouth were agape open. She heard the story of the Great Winter that started a year ago, by the power of one of the two princesses of Arendelle. She always thought it was just a story, but father confirmed it when they arrived to Israel.

Harald shook his head quickly. "No, no." he said. "That is her older sister, queen Elsa. We went to kidnap her younger sister, Anna. Father told us that she is supposed to be a bait for the Snow Queen, but when we were alone, he told me he plans to do something with her. I don't know what, though."

"Perhaps he would've taken her prisoner, just like lady Arrana Gondor."

Harald was confused.

"Like who?"

"Lady Arrana Gondor?" Alayna told him, and Harald just shrugged. "The daughter of lord Aramir Gondor." Harald's eyes widened. "We...father took both her and lord Aramir as prisoners after the battle of Londis."

Harald snapped. "Lord Aramir?! _The_ Lord Aramir?! And I find out about that _now_?!" Harald scared Alayna now, but she tried not to show it. "I went there to fight for him, to risk my life for his mission, and he cannot even tell me something as important as that. _No_ one remembered to tell me that!"

"Harald, calm down, please." she touched his hands, but he let go of her and he started taking it out on others.

"Is lord Aramir imprisoned in Galenlond?" Harald asked a group of soldiers. Alayna massaged the bridge of her nose. "Is he?!"

"Yes, Harald." the soldiers answered to him. "He is. And some of his most important vassals as well. Even his daughter is imprisoned. She is held in the hallway of the giant tower in Galenlond."

"And I am informed about that _now?_ " Harald said quietly. Harald turned around and punched one of the soldiers. Alayna grabbed her mouth and ran to stop him. "Now!" he yelled.

"Harald, stop!" she told him. _You bearded idiot, stop before you get out of control!_

"No!" Harald yelled at her. "I will not!" he turned to soldiers again. "I am son of Aron the Red Snake. Son of Rauðr Ormr, your king! And you all chose to hide that from me." he looked at the soldiers gathered around him. "Why?"

Everyone stared in each other. Alayna shook her head, cursing lord Aramir, the father, the entire Galenlond and army at the same time. 

"Harald..."

"Why?" he asked while she was trying to calm him.

"Harald, please..."

"Why?" he repeated.

"Harald..."

"Why!" he yelled and violently let go of her. She almost fell to the ground. "Why, why, why?!" he continued asking and standing in front of all the soldiers and looking in them like a mad-man.

"Will you respond to me?" Harald asked the man looking at him with a stony face. Alayna was afraid Harald will punch the man or even kill him on the spot. His eyes were terrifying at that moment. It looked as if they were burning. 

Instead, Harald just nodded at the man and spit in the ground before him. Alayna sighed in relief. Of course Harald wouldn't do that. He isn't Asmund. He would rarely take out on someone. 

_And that happened just mere seconds before,_ she remembered.

Harald is an idiot. There is no other way to say it. But she is still sorry for him.

"Harald..." she tried to touch him, but he ignored her and left the camp. Alayna stayed alone, sighing. 

"What happened?" Aidan asked her. She sighed before answering. 

"Harald didn't know lord Aramir is held a prisoner here." Alayna said. "He got mad at the father and everyone around him, and he took it out on everyone."

Aidan shook his head, himself irritated, as she could notice. "Does the father care about us at all?" he said through gritted teeth. "We all try to please him and all he does is anger us and mistreat us!"

"Aidan, don't you dare start as well." she said. 

"Am I wrong?" he asked. "Does he do all of it?"

"I don't care!" she said "I don't care! I just don't want another idiot like you and Harald complaining about it!"

Aidan stared at her angry. "And you are not angry?"

"I am!" she said. "But I am not talking about it all the time!" 

Aidan prepared to answer, but he just waved with his hand and left her alone. Alayna punched her arm and bit her lips in frustration.

* * *

Ethil was following Jarl into the camp. 

"Boy, I will go to bed now." Jarl said. "Take care of the captives."

"Yes, master." Ethil answered. As soon as Jarl layed down to sleep, Ethil ran to Adonijah and tried to wake him up.

"My father! My father!" Ethil said while shaking him. "Adonijah!"

Slowly, Adonijah opened his eyes and looked at Ethil. Adonijah didn't seem to recognize him.

"Who are you?" Adonijah asked him.

"I am Ethil. Lord Aramir chose me for his soldier when I came from Gondor with a message about Gulma."

Adonijah nodded. "That is you." Adonijah glanced around himself. "Someone is going to..."

"Don't worry, I convinced them I am one of them." Ethil said and took his canteen. "Drink!"

Adonijah grabbed the canteen without any hesitation and drank from it. Adoninah took a deep breath.

"Thank you son!" Adonijah said. "Thank you!" Adonijah then cried and looked up, clasping his hands. "Oh, Lord. Aramir and Arrana..."

"Lady Arrana is alright!" Ethil said and Adonijah looked at him. "She is kept like a guest instead of a prisoner. I met her. We are planing to escape!"

"And Aramir!" Adonijah asked. "Do you know where he is?" Adonijah almost cried, but he was smiling. It almost broke Ethil's heart to say that. Instead, he shook his head.

Adonijah looked down. Ethil shook him again.

"Father, I need you!" Ethil told him. "We will find lord Aramir, but first we must make sure Arrana is safe. We must get her out of that room first."

"Yes, yes." Adonijah said. "You are right. But how?"

"First, I need your blessing, my father." Ethil said, and Adonijah's eyes widened. "I will need. I really will."

Adonijah nodded and raised his hand, placing it on Ethil's head. "May the Lord bless you." Adonijah said, and Ethil was much more secure now. He smiled.

"Thank you, father." he said. "Now, we need to set you free." 

"No, no!" Adonijah held Ethil's hands. If he wasn't a priest, Ethil would've yelled at him.

"I must get you out of here! Arrana herself asked for that and we need you."

"Not now!" Adonijah said. "Not me yet. I don't have a skill with sword. But I know two men that do."

Ethil started listening. Adonijah leaned to whisper to him. 

"Eradan and Gad are held in the neighboring camp, in a cage." Adonijah said. "I haven't seen them for three days already, but they were still strong the last time I saw them. But chained." Adonijah caught Ethil's cloak. "You must find them first, son. Them, and other soldiers of Gondor. We must escape out of here. All of us. We must storm Galenlond and find both Aramir and Arrana."

Adonijah took a deep breath. "But first free _them!"_

"I will, my father." Ethil answered. "I promise."

* * *

Alone on his throne, he waited. Aron was staring at his hands instead of any specific object. He had no desire for anything precious or golden. Not even the throne he was sitting on. However, a nice dagger is a nice dagger, that's true.

He was waiting for the signal with closed eyes. He got it.

The three-horned crown, with three most beautiful gems on earth on it. Those gems were lost long ago, but they were still the signal for Aron to act.

No one knows **who** gives him signal. No one knows **who** talks with him. 

_**Is it ready**. _

He heard their voices. Aron sighed. He expected to hear **his** voice, not them. But **he** doesn't like to speak with Aron unless it is needed.

 ** _I_ s _it ready?_** they asked impatiently.

"It is." Aron said. "Be patient, and you will..."

 ** _Don't speak like that to us!_** they yelled. Aron just laughed when they did that. **_You obey us. You..._**

"I am not your servant." Aron said. "Or have you already forgotten? We made a deal. You all need me if you want to be more than a myth. And if you kill me, no one else will be able to free you. And **he** is the one who commanded _you_ to obey _me_!"

When he said that, they started murmuring angrily, because they knew he was right. Then, they started laughing loudly. Hundreds of voices laughing loudly. And they would laugh for hours. That will irritate Aron the entire day.

Now he understands people who think he is mad. Who wouldn't be mad with so many voices inside their heads?

Out of all people, he envied lunatics the most. They hear voices that are not real. The voices that are just a product of their mind. They are just mad. The voices inside their heads are false.

Not with Aron. The voices inside his head are real. 

**And here is chapter 15!**

**After this, I will take a bit longer break. I am sorry, but I need it. I will finish the next chapter when I will finish it.**

**Until then, bye and please review the chapter if you can. You are all amazing!:)**


	16. A Guest

The sky was strangely cloudy for a summer day. Too cloudy. It seemed like there is going to be a very heavy rain. Too heavy for summer. Elsa didn't feel comfortable with such clouds. It seemed...unnatural. It seemed out of this world. Aunt Arianna described it pretty good. This summer is a like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Elsa massaged the bridge of her nose.

Why did this need to happen in my life? Why? Elsa started wondering. Of all the times the war could have happened, it happened now. A year ago, when Arendelle was thawed, Elsa saw her family and her friends all gathered and everything seemed to be good, it seemed everything will go well. The Southern Isles and Weselton had a troubled, but still a decent relationship with Arendelle, even after all that happened. Especially on the Passover, when Robin came to them, it was even better. Life seemed to work in their favor, in her favor, after all years of isolation and fear. It was like paradise on earth.

And then Aron appeared.

"Your majesty." Grandan woke Elsa up from her thoughts. "More soldiers have come. Lord Bion and lady Dianna has sent their soldiers to the city."

"Thank you for telling me that, Grandan." Elsa said. She was thankful to Grandan for everything he ever did. Together with Joram, he also refused to obey Hans to capture Elsa and demanded her freedom when Hans put her in cell, along with a few more soldiers. 

Grandan sighed. "Your majesty, I would like to inform you of something else." Grandan said, not really enthusiastic. Elsa nodded.

"Of course." she said quietly. Grandan looked around.

"Your majesty," he looked at his soldiers, "I would like to talk with you alone."

Elsa was surprised. Grandan never asked that of her. He never had problem with informing her in front of soldiers. But he was Grandan and she couldn't refuse him.

"Leave us." she told all the soldiers, who bowed their heads and left. Grandan was staring at them as they were leaving, wanting to be sure they all left.

"What is it Grandan?" Elsa asked him, worried a bit. Grandan pursed his lips and the two of them started walking. 

"A messenger came from Longon this morning, your majesty." Grandan started and Elsa nodded, listening. "He was bringing news that a small army of rebels attacked the group of men that left Longon for a short time."

"What happened? How many died?" Elsa asked nervously. What if lord Ethac is one of the dead? Oh, how will she tell Robin...

"None, your majesty." Grandan said. "It was a feeble attack." Elsa would have sighed in relief right now if it wasn't for Grandan being there. 

"Then what is it?" Elsa asked.

"We have an information," Grandan spoke slowly, "that these men were not just bandits, but were followers of someone else. They were fighting for the cause of a man who proclaims himself king of Arendelle. Not just that, but also claims to be the Messiah."

Elsa couldn't, but not roll her eyes at that. There were dozens of those who claimed to be the Messiah in the last hundred years. Some self-centered men who think the world revolves around them, then they gather a group of lunatics and there you have a Messiah. And his claim to be king of Arendelle is not serious in itself, since he just lost to one small group. The Messiah of their own imaginary worlds, that's what they are.

"By your manner of your speech Grandan, I thought you will tell me something more important with that."

"Your majesty," Grandan stopped her and looked her in the eyes. "Elsa," he called her by name. He almost never did that. He rarely did it since she turned ten and five years old, and he stopped when she was ten and eight. "we don't know the true name of that man, but he claims that his name is..." Grandan stopped for few seconds, breathing and just staring into her eyes. What? 

"Agnarr."

Elsa could hear her own heartbeat. One part of herself wanted to tell her to she is naive for paying attention to that, while the other part was wrathful that someone is using that name at all, but the other part of her was...speechless. Just speechless.

"Agnarr?" she asked him.

"Yes, your majesty." Grandan answered. "That's what he claims." Grandan sighed. "That, and that he is the Messiah." he was afraid to speak with her now. "He said that you are a pretender and that you were never his daughter..." Grandan stopped when he saw her reaction. "Forgive me, Elsa. I didn't mean to disturb you." 

"No, Grandan!" she said, grabbing his arm. "Tell me more. Now!"

Grandan sighed. "Your majesty, that's all the information we could have gathered."

Elsa looked down. She knew it was all false. It had to be. But small doubt...

"Elsa." he called her by her name for the third time, placing his hand on her shoulders. "Don't put false hope into that. It's a lie. That is some lunatic, not king Agnarr. Leave it that way." he said. "Forget it."

"I didn't think that was my father, Grandan." she said. "I want to know everything about him so that I can find him and punish him personally!"

"Are you sure?" Grandan asked her. Elsa opened her mouth, but just stayed silent. She turned away from Grandan and sighed. She folded her hands and looked down. 

"Is there anything else I should now about that false Messiah?" she asked. She didn't want to call him false Agnarr. "Are you sure you know nothing about his true identity?"

"Nothing at all, your majesty." Grandan said. "One soldier saw him and said he looks much like your father looked like, but not identical." Grandan sighed. "However, that's more than enough to convince people he is king Agnarr."

"So he waited four years to return?" she said sarcastically. "He didn't plan to appear before me, but instead wants to challenge me, his own daughter? He suddenly wants to kill me, the daughter he raised for eighteen years?"

"He claims you and princess Anna are illegitimate, your majesty. That you are not his own."

Elsa scoffed. "Even if we were, he wouldn't be willing to kill us out of the blue. Did he say anything about Robin?"

Grandan was confused, but then nodded. "We don't know much yet, your majesty. However, from what we've heard, it seems he doesn't even know lord Robin exists."

Elsa pursed her lips and nodded. "Only an idiot can believe him." she said in expressionless voice. 

Grandan sighed. "Your majesty, common people don't care who sits on the throne." he said. "They care about feeding their children." 

"If they care about their children, they should fight against Aron!" she said. "Not fight for some liar like that self-proclaimed Messiah." she calmed herself. "How many people does he have under his command?"

"Not much, your majesty." he said. "Around a hundred. At most three hundred. He will be defeated in three weeks, maybe a month. I just thought you wanted to know."

"I have more important things to take care of than liars like him, Grandan." Elsa said. "Aron at least does have a rightful claim to the throne. That lunatic has no claim at all."

"You are right, your majesty." he said. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that." 

"You better understand it!" Elsa said, raising her voice. "From now on, you will inform only of things about Aron! Local lords will deal with those liars and lunatics from now on." she looked up at him with authority. It gave a feeling as if she was taller than he. "I have to fight Aron. He is the greatest lunatic ever born of a woman. No one can compete with him. I care about that false Messiah as much as I care about ants. Do you understand that, Grandan?"

"Yes, your majesty." Grandan said. "And I agree with you completely."

"Then do what I told you." she said and turned away again. "Give the orders to your officers. Send messengers to other lords. If they cannot send armies because they have to deal with some rebellion, then I will let them deal with that rebellion." she looked up at him again. "But I will not send them help. I need all my forces here. When Aron is defeated, maybe I will help them. But only after Aron is killed." Elsa stared into the city in front of her. "Only after Aron is defeated."

Elsa made herself feel uneasy. You are shutting people out, her inner voice said, again.

"Well." she asked and Grandan looked confused. "Is there anything important?"

"Just one thing, your majesty." Grandan said. "One army of Aron's men apparently abandoned one of their posts in Gondor." she looked at him. "Our spies say one day they were there, and the next day they just left."

"They are going somewhere." she said. "They must be preparing for some battle."

"But against whom?" Grandan asked out loud. "Us or Gondor?"

"It doesn't matter." she said. "They must not win. You will send some spies to follow them. We must find out Aron's plans."

"Aron was never much of a planner, your majesty." Grandan said. "You know that better than I do. Most of the time he makes it up while he goes along."

"Then we must not give him the opportunity to think."

"That will be hard to do." Grandan said. "We..." 

"Sit, Grandan." she said, raising her hand and creating an ice chair behind him. Grandan flinched. He still didn't really get used to it. "We cannot stand all the time." she made a simple chair for herself as well.

"Thank you, your majesty." he said and sat down. "We cannot follow his men. If our spies follow them too closely, they might be caught and killed, and we can only dream about new reports."

"Not if we send the spies around them, not behind them." Elsa said.

"We would have to enter Gondor." Grandan said. "It isn't ours. We cannot enter it just like that. Not unless we have..."

"Permission." Elsa said. "Permission from it's ruler." Elsa sighed. "Lord Isaiah is still with us. While he was here, he and I grew to be on very good terms." That might've sounded a bit wrong. Grandan didn't react, however. "I am sure he will let us enter Gondor. I will talk to him."

"But not now, your majesty." a cold, expressionless voice said. She didn't hear that voice in a long time. When she turned around, she saw Sigurd. His gaze at her was as expressionless as his voice, and his red eye and his black eye didn't make it softer at all. If anything, it really hardened it. His skin was pale almost like a dead man's, much paler than Elsa's. His presence made everyone uneasy. He had a limp in his leg, which he probably received it in battle.

"Uncle." she said. "How is your wound?" Elsa tried to make it feel like she cares.

"The wound doesn't matter, your majesty." he said. "Whether I become a cripple or not, doesn't matter." Elsa swallowed when she heard that. He is out of his mind. He always was. "There is someone who came to talk to you." he then turned away from her. "Follow me, your majesty."

Elsa wasn't surprised by the fact he ordered her to do something. He always did that. So, the family decided to ignore him whenever he said that and do what he said. Elsa nodded to Grandan to follow him.

Sigurd brought them to the backside of the castle. There, around ten carks and fifty people were standing there. The carks were full of valuable bulk, like food, chests (full of treasure, probably) and rare animals. The travellers were dressed in elegant clothes, white, blue, yellow or green in color. The people carrying the bulk, on the other hand, were dressed in simple peasant clothes.

Elsa noticed that one of them started walking to her. "Your majesty." he bowed his head. He was an older man, in late fifties or early sixties, but still well-built for his age. His hair and mustache were ash-grey, and he wore a red clothing of a noble, or at the very least a rich man. "I am your servant, my queen. My name is Torrhen, of house Dalonar from Gaminar. I have come to beg you for help, your majesty."

Elsa nodded. "I never heard of house Dalonar." Or Gaminar.

"Oh, we are a poor house, your majesty. Not from here, but from Avalor. I am the only surviving member of the house and you will probably never hear about us after me." his dark brown eyes were telling the truth, Elsa could say. "I have come to ask you to allow my entrusted servants and humble me to stay here in the city until we rest enough, your majesty." 

"You are more than welcome." Elsa answered. "Of course, lord Torrhen. I am sure there will be a place for you and your companions in one of the resting houses."

"Your goodness is beyond measure, your majesty." he said and then walked to her a bit closer. "Your majesty, can I ask you for something more. Between us?"

"Of course." she said and he stood in front of her, leaning.

"I don't know if this will bother you, your majesty." he said quietly. Only she could hear him and maybe Grandan. "But I want to know if I can I leave all my belongings here, in the royal castle. Yes, I know it's a rude and inappropriate demand, but, your majesty, there is much treasure of my father and mother in those carks and I, as you probably noticed, have no soldiers or bodyguards to keep it. If this is a too big, demand, your majesty, can you at least give a few trusted soldiers to take care of my belonging in the resting houses? I am sorry for making you uncomfortable, but I really need to protect my belongings."

Elsa liked this honesty. He asked for a favor, but asked for forgiveness as well. Now, that is rare!

"Don't worry, lord Dalonar, I will see your belongings stay here in the royal castle." she smiled. Lord Dalonar smiled as well.

"Your mercy is beyond songs, your majesty. Thank you." he bowed his head again. "I owe you more than you can possibly imagine."

"It is my pleasure, lord Dalonar." she said. "Of course, I will need your seal and..."

"All of it is in here, your majesty." he said and took something out of his pocket. It was a scroll with a red seal on it. Elsa unsealed it and read it. Everything seemed right. It seemed legally satisfying. At the end, there was signature of queen Elena of Avalor (Elsa recognized it from before) and of lord Dalonar himself. Elsa nodded and closed the seal.

"Very well." she said. "My soldiers will have to check all your belongings, though."

"It goes without saying, your majesty." he said. Elsa looked at Grandan who already knew what to do.

"Boys! Let's do it!" he called his fellow soldiers and they gathered, investigating the entire bulk. Elsa and lord Dalonar were standing alone. Elsa heard Jarvo and Kai coming, however.

"Very well." Elsa said. "Jarvo will take you and your sevants and maids to the resting houses, my lord. I hope we will meet again. Please forgive us for small resources. And my soldiers if they seem a bit rude. They fought in battle a few days ago."

"Nothing to forgive, my queen. Once again," he said and bowed his head. "thank you for your courtesy, your majesty."

Elsa nodded and lord Dalonar left with his servants and maids, following Jarvo to the resting house. Elsa looked at the bulk and her soldiers checking it.

"Kai." she called him and he came at command immediately. "Have you ever heard of house Dalonar?"

"A small house in Avalor my cousin used to serve, your majesty. Before he died, God rest his soul." Kai said. "They are neither famous nor rich, but they are old."

"Was there a lord Torrhen in that house?" she asked him.

"I think there was." Kai answered. "And he would be around the same age as the fellow man here. And they do have trouble with heirs nowadays. Perhaps he is the last descendant of male line?" 

"I guess so." Elsa said. "But why would he come here?"

"I am just guessing, but maybe he came to die here, your majesty?" Kai said. "He does look old. Maybe he wants to die on the ruins of the Holy City and rest here in peace. Many old people decide to spend their last days here, I guess some nobles decide that as well."

"Perhaps." she said. Grandan walked towards her. "Anything suspicious?"

"No, your majesty, everything is safe." Grandan answered. "Perfectly fine. There aren't even weapons, except a few old swords that are family relics, I suppose."

"Good." she said and turned to the soldiers. "Bring all this to the resting houses. It belongs to lord Torrhen Dalonar! He has my permission to stay in the city. Help him find the place for all this bulk." the soldiers obeyed her and started carrying. Elsa was left alone on the stairs with Kai and Grandan. She looked for uncle Sigurd, but saw him nowhere. She wasn't surprised.

"Lord Torrhen seems like an honest man to me." Elsa said. "But he is a bit silent. Please find out everything you can about him."

"We will, your majesty." Kai and Grandan said at almost the same time.

"Anything else, we can do for you now?" Grandan asked.

"What you can do for me now?" she repeated. "Leave me alone. I just need some time alone."


	17. A Message

**Took about five days to rework this chapter. It's pretty boring, nothing important happens in it and I am sorry it comes off as preachy, but I needed it to dive into characters' minds.**

Anna and Rapunzel were in the baker's shop of brothers Bjorn and Bjarne together with Mari. Anna told Rapunzel the story about how she and Mari once helped the brothers end an argument with the blacksmith. However, realistically speaking, Rapunzel must have quickly forgotten that story. It is insignificant compared to everything that is happening now.

"Why don't you buy baby Elsa at least _some_ cake?" Mari told Rapunzel. She just shook her head.

"No. Never!" she said. "She is just a few months old and I will not allow her to eat sugar so early. It is bad for her health." Rapunzel took one piece of cake and ate it smiling. "Of course," she said "that doesn't apply to me."

"Anna, why are you staring through that window the whole time?" Mari woke her up from her thoughts. "Why don't you take one piece of cake? Look, this one is made of chocolate."

"No, thank you, I am not hungry." Anna said. Rapunzel's and Mari's eyes widened, and a fork fell from Mari's hand. Mari grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Who are you and what did you do to Anna?" Mari asked laughing. Anna laughed slightly in return, but not like the two of them did. "No, seriously. You would _never_ refuse chocolate." Anna removed her hand from her shoulder.

"I am okay Mari, I really am." Anna said. "I am just...I am not hungry that's all." although, Anna did remember the taste of chocolate now and regretted a bit for refusing it. Anna's eyes then fell on Rapunzel. Anna got up from her bed and came to sit beside her.

"Rapunzel" Anna started, "will you and aunt..."

"Anna!" Rapunzel raised her tone. "I told you hundreds of..."

"Rapunzel, Arendelle is not your kingdom." Anna raised her own voice. "You are crown princess of Corona! Devil, you almost got killed when Aron's army attacked!"

"Anna! Arendelle is also my home!" Rapunzel said. "I want to stay here, to help you! I..."

"And what about little Elsa, Rapunzel?" Anna said. That stopped Rapunzel for a moment. "What about your mother? What about Flynn? Should he lose his wife so soon? Should Arianna and Frederic lose their daughter when they just got her back? Should Elsa lose her mother when she is just so little?" Rapunzel didn't know what to answer. She was lost. Anna sighed. "Rapunzel, I..."

Anna tried to say something, but through the window she noticed Grandan and other of his men walking with some people. Anna went out and Mari with her.

"Grandan, what is happening here?" Anna said and Grandan stopped walking to bow his head, and his soldiers with him. 

"Your highness." when Grandan said that, men behind him also bowed their heads immediately. "These are messengers from Longon coming to the capital to speak with the queen."

"I see." Anna said and looked at all of them. Someone among them must be one of Robin's friends. "Would you mind following you to the castle?"

"Not at all, your highness." Grandan said and they started walking to the castle.

When they entered the court room, Elsa was standing beside a wall and talking with priest Golim. She noticed them after a second or two.

"Grandan." Elsa said. 

"Your majesty." he bowed his head. "These are messengers from Longon coming to give you a message." 

Elsa nodded. "I see. You can speak, my friends." 

At that moment, a man with long blond beard and dressed in Levite garments bowed his head to Elsa, one younger man dressed in priestly robes standing beside him. "Your majesty. I am Abiathar, son of Jeroboam. Lord Ethac sent me to tell you the news of one..."

"Einarr?" a voice asked loudly and Anna saw it was Joram, with a surprised look on his old face. A young man standing beside Abiathar was looking around and then looked into Joram. He bowed his head.

"My father." the young man said and then added silently "Uncle." Joram was just staring at the young man, who obviously felt uncomfortable now. Joram then remembered Elsa. 

"Oh." Joram bowed his head. "Forgive me your majesty. I am really sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive, Joram." Elsa said and nodded to Abiathar. "Perhaps we should talk alone, Abiathar."

"As you wish, your majesty." he said and followed her. Elsa prepared to leave, but noticed her guests. 

"Forgive me." she bowed her head. "You can all stay in the castle. Feel at home." she said and she, Abiathar and Grandan left, along with few more guards.

* * *

She opened the door of her office and approached her desk.

"Sit, good man." she said and Abiathar nodded and sat on the offered chair. Elsa sat on the chair opposite to him, and behind her was the desk. Grandan and two more soldiers were also present in the room.

"Speak, good man." Elsa said. "I'm listening."

"Your majesty." he started. "There has been...a strange event around Longon."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Could you explain a bit more what do you mean by 'strange'?

Abiathar pursed his lips. "Strange like...well, strange. Your majesty, our wards and many of our guests, once left Longon and on their way, they were..."

"I heard of that." she interrupted him. Abiathar was obviously not happy, though he tried to hide it. "Forgive me, good man. But I did. I've received the news already. Grandan told me that few days ago. And yes, I know who he is claiming to be."

"I am not surprised." Abiathar said. "I mean, that the rumour would reach you, your majesty. Indeed, that's what happened. Another Messiah."

"There were thousands of them before." Grandan interrupted. "Nothing about them was special, and neither about this one. When the Messiah truly comes, everyone will know that. Forgive me for interrupting, your majesty."

"And when do you think he _will_ come, my lord?"

Grandan waved with his hand. "Not in my lifetime, that's for sure."

"Messiah, won't save us now." Elsa said. "We need to live in the present."

"Indeed, your majesty." Abiathar said. "Forgive me. Now, the main reason I've come is to explain to you what is really happening around Longon. Common people have joined the false Messiah like ants. They are following him like bees follow the mother bee. There aren't many of them, but..."

"But what?" Elsa asked him. Abiathar glanced at the entire room. He sighed. 

"Your majesty." he said. "Lord Ethac wants to hang Agna...the false Messiah when he gets him and all his direct followers. But he really doesn't want to kill common people. Not even if they come to Longon. He wants to get rid of the false Messiah quickly and join you in fight against the Red Snake. But he cannot do it until he ends problems in Longon. He is it's lord, after all. He cannot abandon it in trouble just like that."

"Going to war is considered 'just like that'?" Elsa asked him. Abiathar stared at her and cleared his throat.

"No, not at all, no. No, your majesty." he said and tried to avoid direct contact with her eyes. "Lord Ethac isn't willing to abandon his people that he feels is obligated to protect from bandits and liars like this false Messiah. He doesn't to let them stay in his hands. I am telling you this as a man who knows him. Not as a messenger who sends message he's made." Abiathar sighed and Elsa started listening more clearly.

"Lord Ethac wants no common people dead." he said. "He wants them to return to their homes and continue with their work for their families, their livestock and, you know, everything else they do." Elsa softened her facial expression.

"He considers those simple men and women as people who are deceived, not as traitors. He wants to forgive them with minimal punishments. Something like a weight of money or some livestock. But he doesn't want any of them killed."

Elsa heard this for the first time in her life. All other lords who ever faced rebellions would slaughter everyone involved in rebellion, including common people. They would hang all the rebels, while only those lucky ones who were rich enough would escape death. Not with lord Ethac, it seemed.

Elsa still tried to look formal. She realized why Abiathar is here. "You came to ask me to send help." Elsa said, and silence was Abiathar's response. "To defeat the false Messiah. Because he cannot do it alone. Even though I said my troops must focus on Aron."

"Your majesty, please." Abiathar said. "The Red Snake is the most dangerous man on earth. Dangerous for everyone. Not just in Arendelle, but all of Israel. And lord Ethac is aware of that. But he simply cannot leave without dealing with his troubles and without making sure that the common folk are spared of punishment."

Elsa sighed. "I am sure lord Ethac will figure out how to end it." Abiathar tried to say something, but couldn't. "There are only three hundred around the false Messiah. He is going to be defeated in just a matter of weeks, maybe a month. I need my soldiers for those weeks. They are valuable to me. I cannot fight Aron without them."

"I agree." he said. "Three hundred men is small number of enemies to face. But three hundred is a huge number of souls to be lost, your majesty." Elsa sighed. _That's a good point._

"We are not asking for much, your majesty." he said. "Just, let's say a hundred of trained warriors. Trained in the royal army. The elite force. Just a hundred." Elsa looked at him. "We can win with that much. But we need more men. More than one strategic genius. Lord Ethac is one, but one genius isn't enough." 

Elsa massaged her nose.

"Your majesty." Abiathar started speaking again. "You said that we alone can defeat the false Messiah in a matter of weeks or a month." Abiathar paused for a moment. "Give us small help, and we will end it in a matter of days. As soon as it's done, and the rebel leaders are dealt with accordingly, and commoners who fought beside them are freed from punishment, lord Ethac will come to your aid. He will empty all of Longon, if he has to." Abiathar's face was telling the truth.

"And how many men does lord Ethac have under his command?" Elsa asked Abiathar. Abiathar sighed and looked down. He finally looked up at her.

"Three hundred." he said. "And fifty three. To be precise." 

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know..." she said. "Obviously, you will need more that a hundred men to help you."

Abiathar nodded. "Well, if it's anything, the false Messiah has at _most_ three hundred men. In reality, he probably has two hundred of them. So we already outnumber them."

Elsa leaned on her chair. "I see you are a wise negotiator, Abiathar?" she said. Abiathar nodded and smiled. "Do you know my brother?"

Abiathar narrowed his eyes. "My half-brother. Robin Frost."

"Oh, yes!" Abiathar said. "Your majesty, lord Ethac also asks you how Robin is. That's what I've forgotten to ask you." he said and nodded. "And yes. I do know him." He stroked his beard. "I was one of his teacher when he was young. If I may say, he was a gifted boy. Especially at poetry, although Vilgar was better than he. But apart from that, also a very kind and good soul. I am glad to have known him. I hope he is..."

"He is fine and healthy, Abiathar." Elsa said smiling. "What was he like, when he was a boy?"

Abiathar glanced around himself, confused. "Well," Abiathar played with his fingers. "He was a very stubborn child, until a certain event with a boar." Elsa raised her eye-brows. "The boar who almost killed him and the rest of his friends. But lord Ethac saved them. Since then, he was always more obedient and disciplined than other children. I don't want to sound insulting, but, well, he wasn't exactly smart as you would expect a royal to be. Many of other children were smarter than he. He is far from stupid, your majesty! But he was always mature. That he was. Very mature. He was always over-thinking things and thinking rationally rather than his impulses. Until now. Although, of course, in this instance, his impulses were completely in the right."

Elsa nodded. The same impression she had about Robin. Not royal smart, but not stupid either. Mature (more than Anna, certainly) and silent.

"Did you ever know who was his mother?" Elsa asked and Abiathar's eyes widened. He looked at Grandan who was confused as well. Elsa cleared her throat. "Forgive me for that question." she said and got up.

She sighed. "I'll think about it, Abiathar. I really will. I actually owe lord Ethac this help, for fostering Robin his entire life. I will help you. But give me a few days."

Abiathar smiled and got up. "Thank you, your majesty." he said and bowed his head. "Thank you."

* * *

"If you were my own son, I would slap you now " uncle Joram said, and Einarr's eyes widened. "Yes! Even though you already have a beard."

"Uncle..."

"Shut up!" Joram raised his finger and turned away. "You are one of the irritating persons in this whole world, Einarr. If not _the_ most irritating person." Joram went silent for a little. "No, no, you are a close second." Joram rolled his eyes. "That little thing is sweet, but Israel, I have never seen something more irritating than him. Lord, help me!"

"Who are you talking about?" Einarr asked.

"Forget it." Joram said. " _We_ are talking about you!" Joram pointed his finger accusingly. "How do you plan to become a priest without using that head of yours? You are going to burn yourself when you offer sacrifice, I already see that in my imgination."

"Uncle, I..." Joram looked at him angrily and Einarr held his breath. Then he sighed. "I just grew tired of father Kalf. I needed some time."

"Well, he is better than me!" Joram said. "You should fear me more than him."

"But I haven't seen you for so long." Einarr said. "While I see him every day. I love that man, he is a very good person, but I really needed some rest from his...anger."

Joram waved his hand. "And I already need a rest from you!" Joram said and sat down. "Sit! Don't just stand there."

Einarr gladly obeyed and sat beside uncle Joram. "Oh, Ragnar." Joram said, sighing and massaging his nose. "Oh, Sarah. Why did you two have to die before time?" Joram slapped Einarr on his shoulder and chuckled. "Don't misunderstand me, son. I missed you." Joram hugged Einarr. "I am really happy to see you again. If only this could have happened under better circumstances."

Einarr chuckled. "We don't decide that." Einarr said.

"True." Joram said. "A Northuldra friend of mine once said: 'You can never change the world, just like you can never change your father and mother.'"

Einarr flinched. "A Northuldra?" he stood up. Joram looked at him surprised. "A Northuldra? Uncle, they are Gentiles!" 

Joram sighed. "They are godless creatures! No better than animals!"

"What?" Joram raised his voice and stood up. He looked strictly at Einarr. "What are you talking about? Who taught you that? Father and mother certainly didn't. And I doubt brother Kalf would teach you something like that."

"But, uncle." Einarr said, lost in words. "It's a fact."

Joram's eyes widened. "A fact?" 

"Yes."

Then, Joram slapped him. Stronger than his mother ever did. "Prepare a burnt offering." Joram said, with his raised forefinger. "Bring it to the temple and beg God for forgiveness for what you just said! And get that idea out of your head!" 

Einarr was still confused as to what happened. His mouth were agape. "Who taught you that?" Joram asked again. Then he sighed and rolled his eyes "Oh, of course. Soldiers. Probably the ones who fought in Northuldra wars."

"But..." Einarr tried to form sentences in his mind. "But uncle! The Gentiles never saw God! They never had a covenant with him like we did." Joram looked at him curiously. "We worship the true God, and they worship animals and beast!"

"You don't even know what Northuldra worship, do you?" Joram said. 

"Uh," Einarr scratched his hair. "I think they worship forest spirits?"

"No." Joram said bluntly. "They believe in the Great Spirit. According to them, the Great Spirit is a being who created the universe and it's laws. He made spirits of nature, who are revered, but not worshipped. They honor their ancestors as mediators between the Great Spirit and humankind." Joram raised his eyebrows. "Does anything sound familiar to you?"

Einarr was silent. "I...that's not possible."

"It is." Joram said. "God might have made a special covenant with us. But He didn't reveal Himself only to us. He chose us as his mediators. As messengers to humanity. To help the Gentiles. And some of them already worship him. Just not the same way we do." Joram leaned to speak closer to Einarr. 

"Listen now, and never forget, Einarr." Joram said. "God is _not_ an Israelite. He is God. You," Joram placed his finger on Einarr's forehead. "are human. And so is that Northuldra who is miles away from here. And so is that Idolite, trying to survive against soldiers of Gondor. And those Melogites and Amonites who try to find the way to live. All of them are humans. And you are one of them. You breath the same air they breath. You are no better than them, or worse than them. You just know something more than them. But you are no better than them."

Joram turned. "How many times have we, as a nation, turned away from God? How many times we started worshiping false gods? That is only more evidence we are not special. God chose us because He wanted so, not because we were special."

Joram leaned against the wall. "God didn't choose us as a nation. He chose our father Abraham because of his faith and goodness, and blessed us because of him. We did nothing more to deserve His mercy than Idolites or Northuldra did. Our father Abraham did. That's all."

"But uncle," Einarr said. "didn't He give _us_ His laws, not to others?"

"Have you heard about messengers?" Joram asked and Einarr reluctantly nodded. "A king sends a messenger to the people to make an announcement. Does that make a messenger above those people? Or isn't it just coincidence that he learned the news he was supposed to along with the others, but a bit earlier?"

"But he must be someone the king trusts, if he is given such a task." Einarr said.

"Yes. And that's what father Abraham was. But we aren't. We are not better than foreigners, Einarr. Don't talk like that about them, ever again. Do you not remember: our forefathers and foremothers were foreigners in Agrabah, weren't they?"

Einarr blinked. Israelites were mistreated in Agrabah thousands of years ago. Would it be just if he hated others just because they were not Israelites?

"Uncle, I've been studying the Scriptures lately, since all this started..."

"Good." Joram said. "It's always good to read the Scripures. Is it the Psalms you study latelly? Or Job? Or Wisdom of Solomon?"

"No, uncle." Einarr answered. "It's books of prophets Daniel, Isaiah, Ezekiel and Zechariah."

Joram stared at him. When he realized, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, today's youth! All you think about is..."

"Uncle, I truly think the time has come!" Einarr said, as if he was proclaiming something. "I am convinced! Everything around us says so! The return of the Red Snake, the resurgence of magic like Queen Elsa's, the great wars! The time has come. I think...I think the Messiah is going to appear soon." Joram just shook his head and rolled his eyes all the time. "He is going to lead us against the Red Snake!"

Einarr took his notebook out. "I have studied original Hebrew, Nordic and even old Sindarin. I think..." he lowered his voice. He was going to whisper. He is not going to say that name out loud again. "I think the Red Snake is the last king of Earth." 

Joram raised his eyebrows. "One of those prophesied by prophet Daniel! He is the iron and clay on the statue. And Messiah is the stone that will finally break him!"

Joram sighed. "He is, here, I can..."

"Einarr." Joram placed his hands around Einarr. "Einarr, I love you like a son. And I know you are a very smart person. Be realistic." he took Einarr's notebook. "How many before you have thought exactly the same and thought the Messiah is going to come during their life?"

Einarr rolled his eyes. "Einarr." Joram placed his hand on his shoulder. "I alone heard twenty people claim the Messiah is coming, and that the last days are upon us. And they were all wrong. Son, wars have been fought for thousands of years. Mad and horrible people wanting to be kings have existed since the birth of humanity. The people _born_ with magic were always a rarity and still are. It's just a coincidence one of them happens to be queen of Arendelle. It means nothing. Alright, it means much, but it means nothing about the Messiah. Einarr, I know you. You have always been fascinated by the Messiah. You always wanted to find him."

Einarr nodded. He really did. "That won't happen in our lifetime, Einarr. It will happen when it happens. Which is thousands of years from now. Besides, why do you think Messiah will be a warrior?"

Einarr blinked. "But he is supposed to be a warrior. How else is he going to be a king of Israel and conquer all it's enemies?"

"Why does he have to defeat them in combat?" Joram asked. "Maybe he will make peace with all enemies of Israel and unite them under one kingdom? Why not. God values peace over war, so His Messiah would probably be the one of peace."

"But how? That makes no sense, uncle. No one ever made peace with Israel. People have always hated us."

"No one has ever separated the Red Sea before Moses, did they? And yet, it happened. Just once, but it did."

"And what do you think the Messiah will be, uncle?"

"What do I think?" Joram said and stroke his beard. "I don't know. Maybe he will be a warrior. Maybe he will be queen Elsa's son, or her great-grandson, or a local baker or smith. Maybe even a carpenter. But what do I think? I think he will be a teacher. A teacher like Moses was. He will not carry a sword or wear a crown. He will probably not even be physically beautiful. He will, in my opinion, be a simple teacher, a prophet of God, who will tell us His will. Maybe a High Priest." Joram stroke his beard when he said that. "I suppose he will always remain young though. He won't have to deal with back pains, that's for sure."

Einarr hid his chuckle.

**Thank you for enduring my English!:)**

**As I said, forgive me if it came off as preachy. It wasn't meant to be that way. Rather, it was meant to establish Einarr's personality and character a bit more, and his relationship with Joram (and also get a chuckle or two, which I probably failed:)**

**Again, thank you, THANK YOU for enduring me. The next chapter is not as boring as this one. It will have something interesting in it, I promise.**

**Until next time: ciao!:)**


	18. A Dream

_Túrin saw a great ravine standing in front of him, covered by fog, with river streaming through it. He couldn't hear the river clearly, and he couldn't hear the animals. He just felt some dark presence, hidden behind the ravine or nearby. He was unsteady. He was afraid of something, something that could happen._

_"My lord?" someone told him, and Túrin saw a tall, dark haired man in front of him, with a long beard. "Túrin, are you alright? You looked...lost?"_

_He knows my name, Túrin thought. How? I don't know him, I never met him. And Túrin couldn't remember the ravine they were in, neither._

_"I...who..."_

_"Túrin, shh!" the man jumped at him and silenced his mouth with his hand. Túrin wanted to tell him to get off him, but he heard a deep sound, far away. Like...snoring. But of some giant creature._

_"We must be quiet, my lord, you told me that yourself!" the man said. "The Great Worm can hear us."_

_The Great Worm? What is he talking about? Where are they and what is happening?_

_The man then swore. "Curse that coward Dorlas! I saw him still standing beside the shore like a stone! If we survive this, I beg you, my lord, let's bring him to Brethil and let everyone judge him there! Now let's go!"_

_The man said and helped Túrin get up. Túrin didn't know what to say._

_"We...we will." he said. "I...I forgot your name." Túrin tried to get himself out of his ignorance, but only embarrassed himself when he saw the man was confused._

_"I...Hunthor, son of Agathor. My lord, are you alright? We can rest, if you want."_

_"No, no!" Túrin said, unsure why, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to allow that to himself. Something...he felt the duty or the need to go forward. "We must go on."_

_Suddenly, Túrin saw a flicker of fire above the narrow, and he flinched, falling to the ground, terrified at what he saw. He got up, ready to ask Hunthor what was it, but then, earth started to tremble suddenly, and a stone fell on Túrin's face..._

And he woke up. Túrin didn't panic, nor was he terrified because of his dream, though, it did surprise him. He straightened up slowly and looked around himself. It was still night, and everyone was still sleeping. Arah was sleeping with Galbart, beside Túrin.

Túrin sighed in relief when he saw everyone was okay. He didn't know why that dream happened. He might have drank too much. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep. So he removed his blanket and started walking through the camp, in all his soldier-clothes and his sword on his belt. _Just in case_ , he thought. _I never know what will jump out of the forest. Maybe I will see another flicker of fire._ Minardil chuckled when he thought about that.

The night around him was dark, but far from dead, since he could clearly hear and see fireflies. There, he got it. Another flickering of light. Just as he thought.

Something was touching his leg. Túrin turned and saw Galbart touching his leg with his snort. Túrin was surprised. Not because Galbart was awake, but because his grey eyes were clearly seen in the dark, almost shining. 

"Galbart." Túrin said and crouched, petting him. "I thought you only love Arah." Galbart moved his head in a manner that seemed like he shook his head. It surprised Túrin, but it was probably an accident. "You and I are alone now." Túrin said and looked into the fireflies. "I guess you are a better company than nothing." 

Galbart howled, which probably meant "yes" in his language.

"Hey, quiet!" Túrin stopped him. "You will wake everyone up. They are all tired. They can't sleep everywhere like you." 

Galbart didn't leave Túrin, which made Arah lonely a bit, but he talked with very old men for some time. Túrin would often forget Galbart was around him.

Túrin then crouched, looking Galbart in his grey eyes. Then, Túrin's eyes glanced and he looked at Galbart's wound on his side. The scar has whitened, but the thin line could still be noticed. Galbart flinched when Túrin touched him. 

"Easy!" Túrin said and touched Galbart's wound again, but more carefully. "Easy, big boy! I won't hurt you, I promise. I certainly deserve your trust, by now." Galbart's eyes looked at Túrin strangely, as if he understood what Túrin said. _Strange,_ Túrin thought.

He looked at the wound. "It will probably stop hurting you in a month or two." Túrin said. "But you will keep that scar until your death." Túrin looked at the wound. "Interesting. You must be very, very strong. No one should be able to survive this." Galbart raised his head. "That bear was really dangerous. Why did you two start to fight?" Túrin chuckled. "I am an idiot! I am asking an animal to talk with me! Thunder strike me! He probably peed on your spot or something, and that started a fight."

Túrin reached a nearby bone beside him. He offered it to Galbart, who started smelling it.

"What? You don't like deer bones?" Túrin said, raising his eyebrow. Galbart looked at him and took the bone in his teeth and started chewing it. Túrin scoffed. 

"I'll never understand how you wolves and dogs can chew that." Túrin said. "You must have some strong teeth."

Galbart looked at Túrin again, leaving his bone. The look on Galbart's eyes was really similar to "Can you just let me eat?" 

Túrin blinked and cleared his eyes. "I am talking with a wolf." he sighed and looked into distance. "About bones and teeth. In the middle of the night. Thunder strike me, am I crazy?" Túrin looked at Galbart when he asked that, and Galbart just kept on chewing the bone. Túrin rolled his eyes. "How would you know?" he said. "You don't even think. Israel, I _am_ crazy!"

"Túrin." Arahael's voice said and Túrin turned to look at him. He looked scared. 

"Arahael?" Túrin said. "What...you should be sleeping now?" 

"I can't." Arahael said. "I had a bad dream. I am not tired anymore." 

Túrin rolled his eyes. "You can sit beside me." 

"Thank you!" Arahael said and sat next to Galbart. He used the brown blanket of his to cover himself. Túrin shook his head. _I shouldn't have brought him here, I shouldn't have._

"Would it be a problem if you tell me what happened in that dream?" Túrin asked Arahael, to make it more comfortable for him.

"No, it wouldn't be!" Arahael said. "I...well, it wasn't very scary. It was more...strange. Only scary at the end."

"Let me hear it."

"I was on a green field." Arahael started. "And I was standing alone, until I saw a little girl, at least three years old, running through the field. She was short, and she had golden hair, and was happy. I had no idea who she was, but I felt some kind of bond with her." Arahael looked at Galbart. "Then, some woman appeared, and she told both of us to stop. She didn't name me, but she did name the girl: Urwen."

"Urwen?" Túrin asked. "Our cousin?" _But she doesn't have golden hair._

"No, it wasn't Urwena." he said. "Someone else. I felt like she was my sister."

"A sister?" Túrin said confused. "Can you tell what was that woman like?"

"She was very beautiful. She had blue-grey eyes and black hair, like we do. I think she was as tall as mother. But she looked...strict. Too stern towards me and the girl."

Túrin nodded. "And that's all? What woke you up fron that dream? Don't tell me that woman scared you." Túrin chuckled.

"Of course not!" Arahael said angry. "I am not a coward." he folded his arms. "No. I suddenly felt sick. Terribly sick. I fainted and had a terrible dream. Yes, a dream inside a dream. Then I saw dragons burning everything and I woke up."

"Dragons?" Túrin asked. For a moment, he forgot what are dragons. "That's strange. You never had imagination. Did the soldiers tell you something about dragons lately?"

"No." Arahael responded. "They appeared out of nowhere. I haven't heard about dragons for weeks, ever since Old Nan stayed in Minas Hîr. I never liked her stories, anyway."

Túrin scoffed. Arahael _loves_ her stories. He always did. 

_The Great Worm?_ Túrin remembered what the man in his dream told him. _"The Great Worm can hear us!"_

"Tell me," Túrin asked Arahael, "doesn't she call dragons worms more than she calls them dragons?"

"Yes." Arahael nodded. "I don't know why. They don't look like worms at all on the pictures in the books."

"No." Túrin repeated. "No, they don't."

Túrin and Arahael were standing beside one another for some time, silent. After some time, they both fell asleep, and so did Galbart.

Tomorrow in the morning, Túrin woke up, and saw all the soldiers were already on their feet. 

"Diman!" Túrin said, while Arahael was clearing his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were tired, my lord." Diman said. "Forgive me, but I saw no need to disturb your dream." Túrin sighed and got on his legs. Arahael seemed to be lost.

"Ahala!" Túrin called a young, very beautiful maid in the army. "Prepare some meal for my brother, please."

Ahala nodded, and Arahael's eyes widened. He looked at Ahala. She was really, really beautiful. But Túrin, his brother, who loves girls more than anything else, didn't even look at her!

Galbart didn't go with Arahael, and stayed with Túrin for a while. He made a good enough company for Túrin. 

Until he would start howling. "Shh!" Túrin said to him. "Be quiet, Galbart!" Túrin said and crossed his arms. Sometimes, that wolf would really irritate him, but he couldn't hate him. After all, Arahael loves him. 

"Everything is ready, my lord." Diman appeared behind him. 

"Good." Túrin nodded. "Very good." 

"If I may ask my lord, where are we going?" Diman asked and Túrin looked at him undecided whether to tell him or not. Túrin looked around them to see if anyone is maybe listening and then led Diman somewhere out of sight, behind a tree. Túrin looked around again.

"We are going to gather an army, Diman." Túrin said. "An army of more than twenty thousand men and then march on Galenlond." Diman's eyes widened, his mouth agape.

"I...my lord..." 

"I will not allow the Red Snake to hold our lands." Túrin said. "I will not allow him to hold lands that belonged to our ancestors, to _my_ ancestors. I will not allow him to keep my people captive and oppress them." Túrin then stopped and his eyes were shinning with blue anger. "I will not allow him to keep my father and my sister captives. I will save them both. I will save their lives. And when I find him, I will cut his head off with my sword." Túrin then saw that an axe was laying on the ground and he picked it up. "No." he said, looking at the axe. "I will cut his head off with this axe." 

"My lord, we will need a long time to gather that great army in Minas Hîr." Diman said, after such a long speech.

"Which is why we won't gather it here." Túrin said, and turned to the forest, while Diman nodded his head, realizing. "We will go to Dol Ninead."

"That is a wise decision, my lord." Diman said. 

"Whether it's wise or not, it doesn't matter." he said. "We will do that.

* * *

Arah aimed and focused on the target, while Ahala was trying to help him. "Hold on." she said. "Steady."

"Ahala." Túrin appeared and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of him for now. I'll take him for now."

Ahala smiled and bowed her head, and left. Again, Túin didn't look at her as long as he would.

"So, shooting arrows?" Túrin said.

"Trying to." Arah said reluctantly. He remembered the time when Minardil and Bran taught him to shoot arrows. They all laughed at him when he missed, but father told them to stop and told him to keep practicing. Minardil and Bran did joke with him, but they really did try to help him learn that.

"Come on, Arah, you can do it." Túrin said and smiled to Arah, placing a hand on his shoulder. Then, Arah raised the bow and aimed, focusing on the target. 

"Don't think too much." Túrin told him. "But still focus on the target."

After focusing, Arah released the arrow and it shot right in the red heart of the target. Arah jumped with happiness.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. 

"Yes, you did!" Túrin said, happy just slightly lesser than Arah. Arah ran to the target and took the arrow out.

"Can I shoot the thirty feet away now?" Arah asked Túrin, whose eyes widened.

"Hey, Arah. Calm down little. You shot the target once, you will have to train more on this distance before you can get to thirty feet away."

"More?" Arah said, his eyes widening as well. "Like, now?" Arah was practicing for about an hour basically.

"No, of course not now." Túrin said and punched him in the shoulder. "Now, we can go to the camp. Come." Arah touched his shoulder and tried to hide his smile from Túrin. _You are a party-breaker,_ Arah thought and started to follow Túrin.

While walking, they saw an old man sitting bellow a tree. They were both surprised and Túrin turned to soldiers. 

"Who is that old man, bellow that tree?" Túrin asked them. One soldier glanced at the old man, with half-pity and half-afraid.

"He is blind, my lord." the soldier said. "He is following us the whole time, I don't know how. We cannot tell him to stay behind, we don't have the strength to tell him that. He said his name is Maveth, and we now nothing else about him."

Túrin narrowed his eyes. "Nothing else? Where he is coming from? How old is he?"

"Nothing." the soldiers responded. Túrin nodded and they left. He looked at Arah. They both sighed with pity when they looked at the old man again. "Let's go." Túrin said. "That's life. Unfortunately."

Arah nodded.

"Are we going to meet uncle Calen soon?" Arah asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Túrin said. "That is why we are leaving for Dol Ninead. Calen will join us there in two or three days after we arrive." 

Arah nodded. "And join us in what, exactly?" he asked, and Túrin turned to him. Túrin sighed, crouched and took Arah's hand in his own.

"Arah." he said quietly. "I don't know why I brought you with me. Maybe it was a mistake to do that, maybe I should have left you in Minar Hîr with Brandon. But I brought you here. And I and uncle Calen are going to gather a great army here. Army that is going to..."

"...war." Arah finished his sentence. "I know where armies go, Túrin. I wasn't born yesterday. I am aware armies don't go to the moon."

Túrin chuckled when Arah said that. "I am serious Arah." Túrin then sighed. "I don't know what to do with you. Maybe I will find where mother is and leave her to you, but until then you have to stay with me. War is not place for a boy."

"I understand." Arah said, after a slight resistance.

"Good." Túrin said and stood up. "I will go to the camp, will you come with me or not?"

"Of course I will." Arah said. Túrin smiled and they started going to the camp. While they were walking, there were three pretty girls walking by, one of them was even more beautiful than Ahala...and Túrin didn't even look at them!

_What is happening to him? Is he okay?_

* * *

The man who called himself Maveth stared at two Gondors leaving him alone. Instead of helping him, they ignored him. Of course. That's what human beings do. They feel pity, but are too lazy to do anything to help. 

The man called Maveth got on his feet, staring at the army in front of him. He stroked his beard, imagining what will happen to them.

He took the white stone out of his pocket. He raised it up, under sunlight and it blazed blue with silver fires. It was beautiful, like a star. It's maker was the greatest smith of all time. But his craft made him all the more wicked and his works led him and his people to their doom. Just like the work of all these people will lead them to their doom. 

**I now it isn't a masterpiece, but it was more interesting for me to write than the previous one. I hope it was also a more interesting read.**

**Once again, thank you for reading. If you can, please review the chapter or the fic itself. It takes just a little of your time, but means a world to me.** **Ciao!:)**


End file.
